


Homecoming

by Sweetsy813



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Video Game, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Writing, arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: You and your twin brother were practically raised in a boarding school. Now as adults your life is about to be thrown in with your father, Dutch Van der Linde, and his gang. But it’s going to be hard to get to know your father when Arthur seems to be crushing hard for you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Homecoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637815
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on here. I hope you enjoy :)

**You sat on the steps of the boarding school reading to your twin brother who sat next to you. He could read but he liked to make you practice since your reading could, ‘always be improved’ he’d tell you.**

**“My my if it isn’t the Van Der Linde prince and princess.” Your head shot up at the sound of that oh so familiar voice. Josiah Trelawny teasingly bowed in front of you and your brother.**

**“Uncle Trelawny!” You exclaimed as you jumped up and hugged him. “I knew you’d come to visit! Henry said you wouldn’t.” You pointed at your brother who had taken the book and kept reading.**

**“Of course I have to visit. Especially since today is your tenth birthdays.” He seemed to pull two presents out of nowhere. One pink that was a bit long and one blue that was a little wide.**

**“Whoa!” You jumped excitedly. “Can I have the blue one?”**

**Trelawny chuckled. “Usually, I’d let you have whatever you want. However, these are from your father.” He handed you the pink one.**

**You pouted a bit at the pink box. “I don’t like pink..”**

**Henry got up and took the blue box sighing, “I don’t understand why he even bothers if he doesn’t want to see us…” Henry mumbled.**

**“I think you know as much as I do if your father could he would drop these off himself.” Trelawny patted Henry on the back trying to reassure him. “Go on and open them up.”**

**You pulled off the top and smiled. Inside was a brand new dark wood violin. “Oh! How did he know I lost my old one?” You jumped hugging the box.**

**Henry took his off and found a small wooden and gold telescope with a small stand to put on a table. “Uncle Trelawny, how did he know I want to study astronomy?” He asked suspiciously.**

**“He had sent a letter to your teachers asking.”**

**“But he can’t send my sister a letter?” Henry challenged.**

**Trelawny smiled at you both, “He’s doing the best he can. Well, I must be off I have an important meeting. I will be back in a few months.” He patted you both on the head and left.**

**But you wouldn’t see him again. For a long time.**

——————–

_1899_

“Hey lady! Gimmie me another drink!” The already drunk trapper slurred as he shook his glass at you. You were currently taking some plates to the back when he yelled for you.

You took a long sigh before turning to face him. “No, I’m cuttin’ you off. You do this every night. It ain’t good for you.” The trapper looked hurt but didn’t complain. You took the dishes to the back and began washing them.

When the two of you were teens you found out your father’s real occupation when you saw his wanted poster in town. Henry said it would be best we dropped our last name for a fake one. So from that day on you two went by Henry and Y/N Butler.

You and Henry were so close to finishing college. You were sure who exactly had been paying for all your schooling. You had an idea who, but Henry wouldn’t admit it. Then just as both of you were about to go into your last semester you had been told no one ever paid for your classes and you were all but thrown out on your butts.

You would never have a degree in music as you wanted. You told Henry to continue his schooling and you would get a job to help pay. He didn’t want to at first but he gave in after you threatened him a bit. Sister perks ya’ know?

But then he got hurt. You and he had been out for a ride on your horses when his horse saw a snake and flung Henry from his back. His hand was crushed and he had to drop out due to missing so much class.

So you both decided school, wasn’t for you. You now worked in Valentine as a waitress at the saloon. Henry could kinda work again, but he could only do so much still. So you forced him to stay home and keep the little cabin you two shared clean.

“Y/N! I need a break. You’re behind the bar.” The bartender, your boss, said as he passed you. You hated being behind the bar. It’s like putting a slab of meat in front of a bunch of annoying hungry dogs.

You walked out and grabbed the rag as you started wiping the counter counting your money in your head to see how much you’d need for groceries. The front doors swung as someone walked in. You looked up and smiled at a tall man. He wore a blue shirt, brown leather jacket, and a black hat.

“What can I get ya cowboy?” You asked leaning on the counter.

“Beer, please.” You grabbed a bottle and opened it before handing it to him.

“Your new aren’t ya?” You ask. You clearly hadn’t seen him before and you had been in Valentine for at least a year now.

“I am actually. Probably just passing through though.”

You seem to pout a bit feeling sad even though you have no idea who this man is. “Well, that’s too bad. We could have been friends.” The cowboy let out a soft chuckle.

He looked up at you and _holy hell_ did he have the prettiest blue eyes you had ever seen. You could feel your cheeks warm up a bit. You held your hand out to him. “Y/N.”

“Arthur.” He shook your hand cautiously.

“Well Arthur, I hope to see you again while you’re in town.” He smiled kindly at you as the bartender came back.

“Y/N!” He yelled making you jump. “Go take the trash out and then you are done for today.”

“But I need to be paid for my whole shift..” You said back to him.

“Not today.” He said finishing the conversation.

You groaned and threw your apron on the counter. You noticed Arthur following you as you went to grab the trash. You suddenly had an idea that you knew could get you in trouble… but also couldn’t.

“Arthur. Will ya help me with this sack. It’s a bit heavy.” He nodded and picked it up. “Follow me. Trash is out back.”

As he followed you out he placed the bag with the others. That’s when you saw your chance. An amount of cash in his jacket pocket. When he was turned you quickly grabbed it.

You smiled at yourself. This will help get food tonight. You thought to yourself.

However, when you looked up you knew you were caught. Arthur was looking at you a bit unimpressed. “Thanks!” You said suddenly turning to run.

“Hey get back here!” He yelled after you. You chuckled as you turned the corner on to the main road. “That’s mine!”

You turned around and grinned at him. But because you did that you were suddenly pushed on the ground when you bumped into someone. “Shit.” You rubbed the back of your head.

“I believe that belongs to my frie-” The deep voice stopped. You opened your eyes and sat up.

“I’m sorry. I was desperate. I’ll give it back if ya don’t tell.” You pleaded.

Arthur finally caught up taking the money out of your hand. “I’ll take that.” He said putting it in his bag.

You looked up at the man in front of you. He wore a black suit with a red handkerchief in the pocket. His black hair was slicked back and he had a black mustache. He looked in shock.

“Miss… What’s your name?” He asked.

“Y/N Butler… Please don’t tell anyone I tried to steal from you guys. If my brother finds out… Oh… he’ll.. he’ll kill me.”

“Butler isn’t your real name is it..” The man said again.

Your heart dropped. “I… I don’t know whatcha mean, sir.” You took a step back but bumped into Arthur.

“Y/N… Your brother is Henry.” The man seemed to know an extreme amount about you.

“How do you know so much about me?” You started looking for an out in case he was a bounty hunter.

“Dutch she’s just some waitress…” Arthur spoke up.

“Dutch?” You turned and gave Arthur a confused look. That’s when it clicked. “Oh..” You looked back at your father. “Your… _That_ Dutch.” Your father pulled you into a tight hug. You didn’t hug him back just stood there a bit in shock.

Something you never thought you’d get.


	2. Some Irish Prick

“Y/N?” You heard Henry running up to you. He pulled you behind him and away from your dad. “Are you okay? Did you try to steal again?” You rolled your eyes and pointed at Dutch. 

“Me stealing isn’t the problem at the moment.” Henry looked at Dutch as it clicked a bit. 

“Y/N go home,” Henry demanded. 

“Wait for just a second, son,” Dutch spoke up. 

“No. You have literally never visited us, or wrote to us. I wouldn’t even consider you our father.” Henry snapped as he started pushing you towards the direction of home.

“Father?” You heard Arthur ask. 

“Wait, Henry,” You started. “Let’s hear him out.” Henry looked at you with an angry face. “Maybe he knows where Uncle Trelawny is or Uncle Hosea.” Hosea had always been a soft spot for Henry. Hosea would write to us and even came to visit us once. 

“Hold on. Hosea and Trelawny knew about them?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur not now,” Dutch said making Arthur throw his hands up. “Hosea is with us. He’s at our camp.”

“Camp?” Henry sounded a bit disgusted. You smack his arm. 

“We would love to see Uncle Hosea.” You answered before your brother could. 

* * *

Your brother and you followed Arthur and Dutch out of Valentine and to Horseshoe Overlook.

Henry kept giving his father dagger eyes as Dutch talked to you both. Repeating over and over how shocked he is and how big you and Henry had become. To which Henry replied with a bitter, “Yeah… that’s what happens when you grow up.” 

“Hosea!” Dutch called as you all walked up to the camp. The older man looked up from his book. “I brought home a surprise for you.” 

Hosea walked over curiously but as he saw you and Henry hopping off your horses his jaw dropped. You ran up to him and hugged him, “Uncle Hosea!” 

“Dear girl, what are you two doing here?”

“Oh, ya know. We missed you.” You joked as he patted your head. 

“You are a lot taller than before.” He joked back. 

“We were fifteen the last time you saw us,” Henry said as he walked up and shook Hosea’s hand. 

“Well, then it’s been entirely too long. Come sit, I believe Pearson should be done with dinner and then you can introduce yourselves to the family.” He pushed you two towards a table sitting you down. You could see people noticing your arrival and wandering closer to see who you were.

A little boy ran up and smiled, “Hi, I’m Jack. Why do you two have the same face?”

“I’m Y/N and this is my brother Henry, we are twins so we have the same face.” He looked between you and Henry for a moment. 

“Do you guys want flower crowns?” He asked throwing you off.

“Uh… sure?” With your answer, he ran off quickly looking on the ground for flowers.

Dutch came up and stood between you and your brother. He put his hands on each of your shoulders. Henry moved his shoulder out of Dutch’s reach making you sigh. 

“Everyone, this is going to sound very confusing to you all but before Annabelle passed she went away for a while and when she was gone she gave birth to these two beautiful children in front of me,” You looked at your feet nervously. You had never been one to like attention. “She passed very shortly after. It was a mistake I see now but at the time I was so heartbroken that I didn’t think I could raise them and sent them to live in a boarding school in New York. I’m not entirely sure what brought them back here… But I’m so glad-”

“It’s because we were kicked out of our university.” You smacked Henry’s arm after he spoke. “No, Y/N, he should know.” Henry stood up so he could look at your father in the eye. They had the same serious looking face. “Our school and board had all been mysteriously paid for until our last semester. Y/N was going to have a master’s in music.”

“Henry, ‘ts ok..” you tried to stop him but he talked over you.

“I was going to be an astronomer. I even skipped a few grades. But all that work was for nothing.” Henry threw his hands up angry and stormed off leaving you to clean up as usual.

“Mr. Van Der Linde… I mean Dutch? Father? Anyway, I’ll apologize for him. He’s been sour since a ridin’ accident a few months ago.”

“Dear Y/N he has every right to be angry.” He put both hands on your shoulders and kissed your forehead. 

“I should probably make sure he gets home okay. I can come to visit again tomorrow if ya’ll be here.” You started backing towards your horse Suzie, a beautiful strawberry Roan you had found after the original owner had died. 

She’d been on the side of the road when you passed, you saw her owner on the ground with a very clearly self-inflicted gunshot. You had felt bad for her and took her with you. She was most definitely the nicest horse you had ever met. And she unironically loved strawberries.

“Of course dear. Arthur, can you make sure the princess gets home safe?” Hosea asked.

You rolled your eyes at the nickname. “Uncle Hosea you don’t have to call me that.”

“I mean look at you. Your pink horse and daughter to the leader of a gang of misfits, you are like a modern-day princess.” He said laughing. You looked away as your cheeks got red.

Dutch came up and patted your leg as Arthur got back on his horse. “I hope I can see you tomorrow, daughter?” He asked. His eyes almost seemed to be begging. 

“Of course… Pa..” That felt comfortable enough. You didn’t know if you’d get used to having a parent.

“You ready to go princess?” Arthur asked. 

“Not you too.” You sighed. 

* * *

As you and Arthur rode back to your cottage he told you of how he met your father and how Dutch took him in. He talked about how your mother had passed and told you about the recent failure at Blackwater. By the time you got to your cottage, you felt as if you had been with the gang the whole time.

Both you and Arthur hopped of your horses at the same time. “Thank you for seeing me home Mr. Morgan.” You smiled as he walked up to you.

“Mr. Morgan? That cause I work for your daddy?” He chuckled.

“I thought after my poor attempt at being a thief I had lost the chance to call you Arthur.” You said in a slightly flirty way. You were hypnotized by his blue eyes to the point you couldn’t look at him while riding home cause you couldn’t focus on telling Suzie where to go. 

He seemed to catch on and smirked, “No, no, you can still call me Arthur.” 

You gathered up all your courage and took a step closer to him. “Well then Arthur, thank ya for seeing me home safely.” 

You had hoped he’d lean in and kiss you. You realized you had met him that day but you just couldn’t seem to help yourself. It seemed he may have too until you heard the door open.

“Shit sorry,” Henry mumbled and shut the door.

Arthur took a step back making you sigh. “Well, at least ya know he’s home.” He turned and started for his horse.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow as well right?” you asked shyly.

“Only if ya won’t rob me.” He said as he got comfortable on his horse.

“No promises.” You smirked at each other as he rode off. 

* * *

You took Suzie next to Henry’s horse, Lightning, a black and white American Paint. There was a rustling near you making you look over your shoulder. As you did you saw a gun barrel in your face.

You put your hands up as a man with a green bandana smirked. “So, you Van Der Linde’s kid?” He asked with a strong accent.

“No. My last name is Butler.” You lied.

“Bullshite, I saw you’s exchange in Valentine earlier.” Fuck. “Think how happy Colm will be when I bring him a Van der Linde.” As he said that he raised the gun hitting you over the head with it knocking you out.

* * *

_Henry_

Henry was still trying to calm down from earlier but he knew you’d give him an earful. Especially since it looked like he almost walked in on you and Arthur kissing. He shivered at the thought of someone wanting to kiss his annoying and easily fooled sister. 

He did feel guilty for the earlier outburst and had caught a rabbit on the way home and was getting it ready to cook for you. Heck, he was already almost done when it dawned on him you hadn’t walked in yet. He walked the door swinging it open. “How much do you guys have to make out before you come in for dinner?” He asked but when he opened the door he saw as a stranger put you passed out body on the back of their horse and start to ride off.

“Hey!” Henry yelled grabbing the double-barrel he kept by the door. “Put her down!” He ordered aiming the gun.

“Bug off, kid, be lucky I didn’t kill ya.” The man said before riding off faster then Henry could aim and fire.

“Fuck!” Henry yelled as he ran to his horse and jumped on trying to chance after the man. It was clear Lightning would not catch up to him. “Fuck, fuck.” 

When he finally lost sight of him he realized he was back near Dutch’s camp. Henry groaned looking up at the sky as if asking God if he was really about to make him do this. But after a millisecond realized he would have to suck it up in order to save you. 

He turned Lightning and stormed into Dutch’s camp scaring people awake. As Henry hopped off his horse Dutch walked out of his tent with his hand pulling out his pistol. Henry could see Arthur waking up and quickly grabbing his pistol.

Once Dutch realized it was Henry he started to put his pistol back in the holster. “Henry? Son, what are you doing here?”

“Some Irish prick just kidnapped Y/N,” Henry said as he paced back and forth.

“Wait, what did you say?” Arthur said as he and some others joined them.

“After I saw you two I went to finish cooking and realized Y/N hadn’t come in. I thought you were still out there with her so I opened the door to yell at her but instead she was knocked out and tied to the back of some assholes horse.” Henry realized he was shaking with anger and fear and tried to stop it. 

“Men get on your horses,” Dutch said without another word. 

“Dutch, I can’t lose my baby sister. She… she’s all I have left.” Henry said getting on Lightning and following Dutch and his men.

“Oh trust me, Henry, I have a feeling I know who took her and I will personally end every single one of them,” Dutch said making him sound the complete opposite of how he had earlier when he was introducing you two to the camp. 

“We’ll get your Y/N,” Arthur reassured, “I knew I should have waited a bit longer.”

“It’s not your fault,” Henry sighed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to sweet-talk her way out of it. As worried as I am, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to rescue her. But I know… she’d do the same.”

“Your sister seemed tough. I’m sure she’ll be okay.” A man with shaggy black hair and a scar on his face added.

“I know she is. Out of the two of us, she’s the only one who knows how to fight or use a gun. I just… She’s always been too trusting” Henry said the last bit more to himself as he eyed the back of Dutch’s head.

Arthur had seemed to catch the last bit but didn’t say any more. Arthur had wanted to kiss you earlier that night but he would never admit it. Especially since your Dutch’s daughter. He didn’t know how Dutch would react to Arthur developing feelings for you the moment he saw you, and he did _not_ want to find out. 

He just knew. He would save you.


	3. No funny business

You woke up with a horrible headache. Looking around you could tell you were tied to a tree. 

“Fuck… my head.” You mumbled. 

“Ah, she’s awake. Was wonderin’ if I hit ya too hard.” The man chuckled.

You glared at him, “You’ll regret taking me, mister.” You threatened.

“Oh, will I? Why? Cause you daddy will come for ya?” He pretended to look scared.

“No, because I’ll kick your ass once I get free.”

He laughed louder grabbing his sides, “Oh, girlie, you are the least threatening thing I’ve ever seen.” As he laughed he walked up and got in your face. “Too bad your a Van Der Linde, girlie, you’re pretty damn adorable.” 

You rolled your eyes, noticing he was standing over your leg. You smirked and tried to kick your foot as high as you could and ended up hitting the target of interest. The man yelled and fell back grabbing his private. 

“Fuck off.” You yelled. As he was distracted you started reaching around your sleeve for the knife you keep in there when you go to work. Men needed to be taught a lesson sometimes. When you felt it you sighed with relief. Half asleep you this morning did remember it. 

You slowly worked it down your sleeve to your hand. That’s when you heard the man walking back up to you. He yanked on your chin so you’d look him in the eyes. His face was bright red and his eyes were angry. 

“Listen here, girlie. I might just have ta break ya legs for that one.” He punched your cheek but you just took it as the force jarred the knife to fall into your hand. 

The man sat back at the fire in front of you and he looked out into the night. “Thankfully my replacement should be here soon to take ya to Colm.”

You started cutting at the rope with your knife while he talked on about how Colm would kill you, blah blah. You had been threatened before. You and Henry had stayed in Saint Denis where you pissed off a bunch of kids who seemed to be in some sort of ‘gang.’ Long story short the Irish idiot had the same threatening skills as a twelve-year-old.

When the last piece of the rope snapped the man’s head turned to look at you. “Hey! How did ya do that?” He started scrambling for you while you got up and started running. You had no idea where you were but you knew you had to getaway. 

You look over your shoulder to seem him close behind you. You greatly regretted wearing a dress that day as your foot got caught making you tumble down a small grassy hill. As your body stopped and you were on your back you heard multiple guns click. You looked up as more green bandana-wearing idiots aimed guns at you.

“Bitch had a knife hidden on her!” The man who had been chasing you said running up and yanking you to your feet. “She a fighter, this one.” You swung at him but he pulled both hands behind your back.

“Come on guys, I don’t even know my father. When I saw him in town today I told him to fuck off.” The man twisted your arm behind your back more making you yell. “I swear. I don’t know where he is, or my brother now for that matter.”

“Why, you sure look like Annabelle, don’t cha?” A voice said as a man walked up to you and took your chin. He was an older man with grey straggly hair and grey stubble. 

You tried to rip your chin from his hands but he had a tight grip, “Let me guess… the Colm I keep hearing about?”

Colm chuckled, “The one and only. Colm O’Driscoll at your service.” You scrunched your nose at his breath.

“I already told your men, I don’t know nothin' about Dutch Van Der Linde.” He chuckled tightening his grip on your chin. You closed your eyes from the pain.

“Doesn’t matter if ya know him or not, just you having his last name will bring him running.” He finally let go of your chin and started back for his horse. 

“I do know he’s smarter than you and probably won’t come.” 

Colm stopped before turning back around. “Smarter, huh? Teach her some respect boys.” He got on his horse. “Then bring her back to camp after. Maybe she’ll be a little nicer.”

As he rode off the group of seven or so men turned towards you. As they got closer you kicked your leg back hitting the man holding you in the same spot where you got him before. He loosened his grip long enough for you to pull his pistol out and shoot him in the chest making him fall back. 

You spun around and fired again twice taking another two men down. Four left.

One grabbed your arm and came towards you with a knife. He stabbed it into your shoulder as you swung the pistol hitting him in the head making him fall. You yelled in pain as you pulled the knife out. 

You were out of breath as you turned to the men who had their guns aimed ready. “Three against one isn’t fair.” You said through your teeth as you squeezed your shoulder. 

“Technically it’s eight against three.” A familiar deep voice said from behind you. There were three shots and the O’Driscolls in front of you all dropped. You spun around almost falling over as Henry caught you and pulled you into a hug. Arthur seemed to be checking you over as Henry did as well.

“Dear Y/N, are you okay?” Dutch asked hurrying over to you. He almost pulled you from your brother but Henry gave him a threatening look making Dutch step back.

“I’ll be fine, but what are ya’ll doin' here. I just said how smart you would be if you didn’t show up.” You groaned as Henry touched the should that had been stabbed. 

“Idiot sister.” Henry snapped making everyone jump a bit. “You should’ve just waited till I got to you.” He rummaged around his bag until he found a bandage he always had on him for ‘when you were stupid.’

“You knew I’d be okay.” you sighed as he ripped the shoulder of your dress and started to wrap your shoulder. Arthur spun around quickly making sure everyone else did too. 

“You make me worry so damn much,” Henry said. You could tell he was attempting to be sincere with how worried he was but he’d never been good at feelings. 

Dutch sat on the ground next to the two of you and sighed. “I’ve had you back in my life for less than twenty-four hours and you already gave me at least three heart attacks.” 

You looked at him sadly, “I’m sorry Pa.”

“He’s joking sister,” Henry said without looking up as he finished wrapping your shoulder. “She’s not good at knowing when people she just met are joking or not,  _ Pa.” _ He said ‘Pa’ very sarcastically but you were too exhausted to hit him. “And don’t be sorry for getting kidnapped.”

You sighed, “I’ll do my best, dear brother.” You said back to him in a teasing tone. 

“Thank you. All of you. Ya didn’t need to all come but I’m glad to see people were worried.” You smiled at everyone.

“You’re part of our family now. We protect our own.” A Mexican man said grinning. “Horrible time to do this, but I’m Javier.” He walked up and shook your good hand.

Arthur walked up and bent down to be at eye level with you. “You okay?”

“Just stabbed, and punched with a gun, Mr. Morgan. I believe I’ll be okay.” 

He chuckled and shook his head a bit in disbelief. “Yeah, you're Van Der Linde alright. I’m glad you are okay.” He pointed at the other men who hadn’t spoken yet. “The man with the scary face is John, the man with long hair is Charles, and the big fat angry man is Bill.” All the men but Charles looked annoyed at Arthur’s descriptions of them. 

“I’m Y/N.” 

John gave a half wave, “We’ve been told.”

Henry started to get up. “You’re patched for now but I can clean it more at home.” 

Arthur leaned forward and picked you up before Henry, or Dutch could protest. “Don’t give me that look. I’m just trying to be helpful.” He told them both as he turned towards his horse. 

“Arthur, I think it would be best if you and Javier got to their place tonight. Don’t know if these damn O’Driscolls will try again.” Dutch said getting onto his white horse.

You suddenly remembered how you’d met Colm not even thirty minutes ago. “Father.” You called making Arthur stop as you jumped from his arms. “I forgot to say. I met Colm, he was here.”

Dutch’s face turned into a face you hadn’t seen before. It was anger. You could see that, but the type of anger was one you hadn’t witnessed before. You stepped back a bit, not recognizing him. “Arthur, I believe you’ll need to stay near the twins for a while until I can personally kill Colm.” Henry was about to add something but Dutch kept talking. “I’m so sorry you had to be dragged into this, Y/N.” He put a hand on your cheek. “We will protect you from now on.” 

“You don’t have too… But I figure ya probably will anyway.” 

“Arthur, Javier take them home.” He started to trot away. “And Mr. Morgan,” He looked over his shoulder at the cowboy. “No funny business.”

* * *

You sat in front of Arthur on his horse as the four of you road towards your house. You leaned against him having to sit side-saddle. “Let me know if I go to fast,” Arthur said in a low voice. You hadn’t been aware of how close his face was to you until he spoke so your cheeks started to feel very warm. 

“I’m ok. My shoulder is going to be sore for a few days. My head too.”

“Yeah, you should clean up when you get home. There’s blood dried all over your face.” He chuckled a bit when you started trying to rub it off.

“I bet I look terrifying.” You sighed.

“Honestly, you looked kinda badass when we walked up and you was threatening them on your own.” You looked up at him and smiled. “But, let’s try to keep the blood loss to a minimum from now on.” 

“I’ll do my best cowboy.” the corner of his mouth raised a bit. “Thank you again.”

“Stop saying thank you. Hell, I would have tried to help even if your brother hadn’t come to us.” You looked at Henry as he rode ahead of you talking with Javier.

“He tends to be… a bit much sometimes.” You chuckled, “He’s only five minutes older than me, but he still calls me baby sister or tries to parent me.”

“Henry just worries about ya. He looked like a completely different person when he ran to our camp.” Henry looked back at us as if knowing we were talking about him.

“Speakin’ of does Dutch usually have mood swings like that?” You asked remembering how your father looked when you mentioned Colm.

“You noticed that too? Yeah, he’s been… different since Blackwater. He knows he messed up. But… Y/N… Colm is the man who killed your Mama…”

“Ah…” You said softly, “I mean, I didn’t ever meet her, or Dutch until today. This whole family thing… is pretty new.” You admitted.

“Nothing wrong with trying new things,” Arthur replied but the tone suggested he meant more than just family.

You began to turn to ask him when you started to smell smoke. You looked ahead as you watched Henry jump off his horse and put his hands threw his hair like he does when he gets stressed. Then you began to see the orange glow.

“Oh no,” You whispered hopping off the horse. Even in pain, you ran up next to Henry as you both stood in shock seeing your tiny cottage up in flames. 

You put your hands over your mouth. “Who…” 

“Everything we own..” Henry added.

You suddenly thought of your violin. “Shit!” You ran forward towards the burning house. Henry tried reaching for you but you were able to slip from his grip. You ran in the door. The heat surrounding you. But you saw what you were looking for. You grabbed your metal violin case before the flames could touch it. As you turned to leave you saw Henry’s telescope and yanked it from its stand before running out hugging the items close to you.

“Are you actually insane?” Henry yelled at you as he pulled you farther from the house. “What could have been so goddamn important?”

You held up his telescope to him as you coughed. He immediately relaxed a bit and sighed. “Y/N, you… thank you. But please take care of your self.”

“Gotta keep you entertained somehow.” You smiled.

Arthur hurried to you guys holding Suzie’s reigns. “Found her hidden in the trees. Seemed she was waiting for you.” 

Suzie immediately started rubbing her nose against your forehead where you had been hit. “Ah, she just wanted to kiss my injury, huh.” You smiled rubbing her nose. 

Javier was still on his horse as he spoke up, “I guess you two are coming to camp. If you guys want, we can come when the fire is out, see if anything is worth saving.” 

“All the money I’ve been saving!” You groaned. “That’s at least a year’s worth of savings…”

“Y/N it’s ok, we can get more money,” Henry said helping you get on to Suzie.

You sighed looking at the house you had grown so fond of as flames roar out of it. You had hated it at first but over the year you grew to love it.

“Come on then,” Arthur sighed as he saw the heartbroken look in your eyes as you watched it burn. “Let’s head home then.”


	4. I was bein' nosey

Dutch’s surprise when he saw all four of you ride into camp gave you a bit of enjoyment. He seemed too happy until he saw you covered in soot and Javier explained what happened. Dutch had sighed and apologized. What ended up happening when it came to sleeping was both you and Henry slept in Arthur’s tent while he slept outside. Dutch had originally tried to give up his tent but Molly wouldn’t have it. 

“Why do I have to give up my bed for them? I didn’t burn their house down.” She had said. That was about a month ago. You now had your own tent near your fathers and Arthur’s. Henry’s tent was behind yours. 

You got up and stretched your arms above your head. It felt good to move your arm again. You knew Susan would probably start giving you chores today as well. You pulled your dark brown boots on and tried to look at your outfit. You had on a white button-up shirt with small colorful designs stitched into the shoulders, tucked into black riding pants. You had started wearing pants more since you had been trying to help out more with the camp when you could. 

You stepped out of your tent and stretched again. The smell of coffee pulled you to the fire where you poured yourself a cup. You had never been a fan of coffee until moving here. You happily sighed after your first sip. 

“Goodmorning princess,” Arthur said as he poured himself a cup. He had on his blue shirt you loved.

“Good morning Arthur. Shocking to see ya awake this early.” You smiled into your cup as you took another sip. You and Arthur had been… flirting… kinda. It was hard to do when your father and brother were everywhere you were. It was small moments alone like this when he seemed a bit more confident in his approach towards you. You definitely were falling for this blue-eyed cowboy.

“Well, that ain’t fair… I woke up this early last week.” You giggled a bit, “You look much better, Y/N.” He smiled at you and seemed to gaze into your eyes just a bit longer then if someone had been around.

“Feeling much better, I don’t think I will be trying to get stabbed anytime soon.” You finished your coffee and walked behind the wagon to put your cup in the water. He followed you so that you were both hidden behind the wagon. He seemed to drink his coffee faster just to have an excuse to follow.

“Y/N I was wondering if you are somehow able to get away from Henry or Dutch if you would go with me on a little huntin’ trip. You have been seeming eager to get outta camp.”

A smile widened on your face as you looked up at him. “That sounds good. Would we go hunt a bear?” 

He laughed and patted your shoulder, “Let’s start with rabbits and work our way up.” He left his hand on your shoulder for a moment. Your cheeks started to blush as he let his fingers softly glide down your arm.

“Are we… are we ever going to talk about this? Or are we going to keep sneaking around like criminals?” You ask knowing full well your face is bright red.

“I don’t know Y/N, you know how your dad would feel…” Arthur started to say.

“What if Dutch wasn’t an issue?” You looked into his blue eyes. You could see how he fought himself. Finally smiled at you softly.

“Well, I don’t believe we’d be hiding behind a wagon just to talk.” 

You smiled hopeful and began to speak when you heard someone walking up. You pushed Arthur so he wouldn’t be so close to you. Susan walked around the corner and dropped her cup into the wash bin eyeing you both. 

“Ms. Van Der Linde, how’s your arm?”

“It’s good Susan. I’m ready to work if you have any chores for me.” You smiled.

“First person I’ve ever heard who offered to do some damn work around here.” She took your hand and lead you away from Arthur. She sat you at the campfire and placed some clothes, needle, and string in your hands. “Do you know how to sow?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good. Just sow up this stuff and then rest for the rest of the day. Dutch will kill me if I overwork ya.” She patted your cheek before walking off yelling at the girls to get up.

You started getting to work, greeting people as they woke up and walked by. Henry finally walked out of his tent with bed-head and sat next to you. “Sister, why are you working already?”

“It’s nine in the morning, brother. But I did wake up around seven.” He leaned against you as you continued working. You looked at him as he sighed. “What is it?”

“Dutch asked me to go out with him today.” You put your work down and smiled. 

“That’s great! You should try to like him he is our father.” He rolled his eyes. “Henry, I’m serious. I would greatly appreciate if ya got to know our father. He reminds me of you in some ways. I think you two would get along.”

He groaned and got up. “Fine. But I’m only trying cause you are beggin’ me.”

You shrugged and went back to working as Henry walked off. Shortly after two strong hands landed on your shoulders. You looked up as your father kissed your head. 

“How are you this morning, Y/N?” He asked.

“I’m ok, getting work done. Pa, can I ask you somethin’?” You knew not calling him Dutch would already give you a higher chance of accepting whatever you ask.

“Of course my dear. What is it?” He moved so he was next to you.

“I want to get better at huntin’ and I was wonderin’ if I could ask Mr. Morgan to show me since he brings in the most meat we use.” You peaked up from your work to try and read his face. He seemed annoyed. Very annoyed.

“Has Mr. Morgan heard this idea?” He asked in an irritated manner.

“No. I just wanted to check with you first. Why are you getting so angry soundin’? Is it me wanting to use a weapon thing? Or is it the Arthur thing?” You asked. You had become better at flat out asking about your Father’s mood since it changes so often.

“To be honest my dear, it’s a bit of both. You are barely able to use the arm again. And on top of that, I’m not blind. I see how you two look at each other.”

Your work suddenly became a lot more interesting as he said the last part.

“I just… I’m not sure how I feel about you two together.” He said softly so only you’d hear.

“Pa, it’s just hunting, and second even if Mr. Morgan and I ended up having feelings for each other, we are both two grown adults.” You said matching his volume. “And he wouldn’t even be my first relationship.” You admitted out loud on accident. You slammed your mouth shut.

“Ah. So you are already thinking about a… relationship with Arthur.” You heard someone choke on something and start coughing. You both looked over your shoulders as you saw Arthur near his tent hitting his chest. He had definitely heard that. 

“No no. I just mean…” You lower your voice more. “I.. I do like him, Pa. But I’ll keep it to myself if you want me too. I don’t want you kicking me out.” You try to joke. You hope he doesn’t ask about the first relationship you mentioned. 

“I would never kick you out, my darling daughter. Just don’t do something stupid. I won’t stop you, but you have heard my feelings on the matter. I will consider about a hunting trip.”

You perked up, “So yes?”

“Consider.” He repeated walking towards his tent.

* * *

The next day when you had woken up when you usually do you saw Arthur’s tent was empty. You sighed sadly knowing you wouldn’t be able to talk to him as you usually do. You walked up to Suzie giving her an apple you grabbed. 

She hesitated a bit, “Come on, I know it’s not your favorite.” She seemed to whine a bit before finally taking it. “Good girl.” You rubbed her velvety nose.

You looked up as Charles was waking in from his guard shift. “You sure seem to be an early riser.” He comments.

“Who’s replacing you?” You ask.

“Supposed to be Bill, but he was drinking pretty heavily last night.” Javier had brought back an Irish guy named Sean last night. He had been apparently caught by bounty hunters and Javier, Arthur and Charles got him out. You were able to see Uncle Trelawny again as well for a brief moment. In fact, most of the camp was still passed out.

“I didn’t drink last night. I could stand watch for a bit while you try to get Bill up. I know it’ll take some time.” Charles looked at me a bit suspiciously. “I promise I won’t get into any trouble. I just want to be doing more then I am.”

“Fine, but if you get in trouble, you forced me.” He handed you the pump-action rifle.

“Thank you!” You smiled and practically skipped to the place where you’d stand. 

* * *

You stood there for a few hours before seeing why no one wanted to do this ever. Bill never showed up so you figured you’d just wait for whoever would come in the afternoon. You heard a horse riding up, “Who’s there?” You ask.

“Y/N?” You heard Arthur ask. “Who let you be on watch?”

“I was bored so I forced Charles to let me.” He got off his horse and sat next to where you were sitting leaning against a tree. “But now, I’m realllly bored.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yeah, this chore is not fun.” He looked around for a second before quickly leaning in and kissing your cheek. 

You seemed to freeze entirely, you had not been expecting that. You were frozen for so long Arthur started tog et worried. “I… I’m sorry if I crossed a lin-” 

You yanked his collar down and kissed him hard on the lips. His hand didn’t hesitate as they gently cupped your face. It was a warm and welcoming kiss. His smell was intoxicating. He smelt like leather and cigarettes and pine. You usually weren’t a fan of smoking but at that moment the only time you’d accept that smell is if it was Arthur. You both pulled back for a breath. You looked at his eyes as they stared back in shock. 

“I’m sorry.” You said quickly.

“No, don’t. I…” His face was turning red. “I really enjoyed it. Best we keep what just happened between us for a bit.”

“Agreed.” 

“I also agree,” John said as he walks up and takes the gun from you as you jump. “My turn.”

“Please don’t tell my dad…” You begged. Arthur was quickly getting back on his horse.

“I won’t, but ya guys gotta figure out what you two are. I should let you know that there is a bet between some of the people in camp and if I lose twenty dollars because you two decide to not be together I may shoot Arthur.” 

You smiled as Arthur laughed, “You could try.” 

As you walked into camp Abigail approached Arthur as he got off his horse. “Hey Arthur, can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure, Miss Abigail, what is it?”

“I was wonderin’ if you could take Jack to do somethin’ he’s been really down since the move.”

“And I’m your personal nursemaid?” He retorted back.

“I just think it’ll be good for him.” She sighed.

“Actually, I would like to go too if I can. I’ve always wanted to fish.” You smiled at Arthur, kinda hoping he wouldn’t be able to say no to you. He groaned a bit, “Oh… oh ok, fine. I’ll go ask him.” He walked off towards Jack as Abigail stood next to you.

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” 

You shrugged acting innocent. “I have no idea what you mean Abigail.” 

She laughed as she started to walk away. “You two are so cute.” 

You joined Arthur as he pulled Jack onto his horse. “You two look ready to go I reckon.” You smiled pulling yourself onto Suzie’s back.

“Are you coming with us aunt Y/N?” Jack asked smiling.

“Only if you’ll have me, Jack.” 

“Of course, aunt Y/N. You can help me catch some fish!” He looked up at Arthur, “Uncle Arthur, she’s going to come with us okay?” 

Arthur chuckled starting to walk his horse. “I guess she could come, hopefully, she won’t scare the fish.”

“No, she won’t. Uncle Hosea said she’s a princess and princesses aren’t scary.” Jack said missing the joke.

“He even calls me that when I’m not around?” You sigh. “I may have to have a talk with Hosea tonight.” 

The three of you stopped by the edge of the lake. “This is a nice spot, Mr. Morgan. I can’t feel my family’s eyes on me and it feels wonderful.”

He chuckled as he put bait on all of our poles. “This is your first time outta camp in a while huh?” You nodded holding on to your pole. “Alright, so you’ll swing your arm back and when you throw it back over you'll let the line release.”

“And what then the fish just grabs it?” You ask slowly.

“Eventually, but then you gotta wait.” 

“How long?” Jack asked.

“Depends on the fish.” You and Jack didn’t seem to like that idea. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“If you say so uncle Arthur.” Jack sighed. 

The three of you stood at the riverbank. “Maybe I should have brought a book or somethin’” Arthur looked at you raising his eyebrows.

“Y/N it’s been twenty minutes.” 

“Yes, and the only thing that’s happened is you catching a fish you threw back and Jack is now making flower necklaces for me and his Momma.” You pulled your line in and started breaking down your pole. 

“Unlike you to give up,” Arthur started.

“Not giving up, just making a smart move to benefit my win later.” You shrugged and went to sit by Jack. 

“I made you a crown instead, aunt Y/N since you’re a princess.” Jack stood up and placed it on my head.

“Thank you so much jack!”

“How sweet.” A new voice said sarcastically. You looked over your shoulder as Arthur stood between you and the stranger. 

“My name is agent Milton, this is my associate agent Ross.” Milton gestured to an angry-looking mustached man. “We know who you are Arthur Morgan, five thousand for your head alone.”

“Can I turn myself in?” Arthur asked. 

“And who’s the… the boy called her a... princess?” He gestured towards you as you held Jack behind your back.

“No one that concerns you, just passin’ through.” You mumbled. 

“Uh-huh… If you are just passing, then you and your ‘son’ need to leave.” You glanced at Jack before taking Jack to your horse, “Mr. Morgan, we are looking for Van Der Linde.”

“Haven’t seen him in months,” Arthur replied. You put Jack on Suzie before fiddling with her bags pretending to be looking for something.

“Now you know I don’t believe that. If you bring him to me I’ll make sure you don’t hang.” Milton started getting a little heated, and so did Arthur.

A strong wind started blowing making it hard for you to hear them. “Aunt Y/N, the wind is going to blow momma’s necklace away.” You took it and slid it into your bag.

“It’ll be safe now.” You smiled at him.

Arthur’s hand on your shoulder suddenly made you jump a bit.

“Why didn’t you two ride away?” He asked a bit angry.

“I… I was bein’ nosey, but then the wind got too loud for me to hear.” You looked down. “Sorry Arthur.”

He lifted your chin up with his fingers softly, “Don’t be sorry, I just got worried when I saw you two still here.” He helped you onto your horse and then went to his. “We should head back, I gotta talk to your father.”


	5. Not in Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter cause I couldn't decide where to end it.

* * *

When the three of you returned Arthur took off towards Dutch’s tent while you returned Jack to his momma. 

“There you are!” Abigail called to Jack as you pulled him down and handed him the necklace he made. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! I may you a necklace momma.” 

Abigail took it in her hands and put her hand on her chest in awe. “Well ain’t I just the luckiest women.” She glanced up at you, “Oh and I see you gave the princess her crown.”

“Ms. Roberts…” You started to say.

“Oh, I’m only pullin’ your leg. Thank you for taking him out for a bit. Did somethin’ happen though?” She glanced at Arthur talking to Dutch.

“Eh… somethin’” Dutch looked over to you and waved you over. “Shoot, guess I better go.”

“Thank you again,” Abigail said.

You walked up to Dutch and Arthur, “Are you okay, Y/N?” He asked as he put a hand on your shoulder, you noticed his eyes quickly glanced at the crown Jack made you.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just sad we had to cut Jack’s day short.” You shrugged.

“But those men, you two are sure they didn’t recognize you.” He asked firmly.

“They didn’t seem to have any idea who I was, Pa.” He nodded.

“Dutch, I’m not sure how safe we are here…” Arthur started to state.

“We’ll be fine, son,” Dutch reassured him. “For now just be careful. Y/N no more leaving camp.”

You looked up at him annoyed and shocked. “What? I didn’t do nothin’,” You groaned. 

“I’m going to make sure the Pinkertons have no idea who you are, and if that means holdin’ you ‘prisoner’ for a bit then so be it. Do I make myself clear?” The two of you stared each other down before you finally flung your arms up and stomped towards your tent.

* * *

You admittedly threw a bit of a tantrum for a bit. Staying in your tent and snapping at anyone who tried to enter. At some point, you must have fallen asleep because you opened your eyes to discover how dark it was out.

You peaked out of your tent and saw a few people around the fire. You crept past them so no one would see you as you tiptoed over to Suzie. You gave her a snack and petted her for a moment.

“And what do you think you’re doing, my dear.” You spun around as Hosea lit a cigar.

“Uncle Hosea you scared me.” You sighed.

“Guilty people usually get scared the most. Are you sneaking out of camp?” 

“What? Little old me? No… no just seeing Suzie.” You lied.

“Uh-huh, and where were you gonna go?” He asked as if you had answered him honestly.

You sighed, “I was goin’ to go into Valentine and buy a gun. Dutch won’t let anyone give me one.” 

Hosea chuckled, “He just cares.” He suddenly tossed you a rifle. “I take it you are goin’ huntin’ right?” You looked at the rifle in your hands. It was a Winchester. 

“Hosea, where did you get a gun like this?” You asked him.

“An old man like me has his ways.” He walked up and put a gun belt around your waist that even had a pistol in it. “Use my old gun belt and pistol. I got a new one today because I misplaced my old one.” He winked at you before turning away. “Don’t get hurt. And try to be back before the sun rises.”

You smiled at him as he walked off. You loved your uncle Hosea. That’s for sure.

You saddled up as quietly as you could before making Suzie slowly leave camp. As you left camp and headed towards Valentine you felt a weight lift off your shoulder slowly. You did feel slightly guilty. Only slightly though. You knew Dutch and Henry would be pissed but you wanted to prove you could help and that you could do more than be the damn camp princess. You had originally planned to hunt but when you passed the bounty board you couldn’t help but stop and look. 

You saw one for some ‘Edmund Lowry Jr.’ wanted for suspicion of murder. Sounded easy. If he hadn’t been charged yet maybe he didn’t do it. You shrugged and ripped the paper from the wall.

“So you’re a bounty hunter now?” The sheriff asked as he watched you put the paper in your bag.

“Waitressing wasn’t payin’ enough.” You smiled sweetly.

“Well, since you quit the food sucks. I should arrest ya for that alone.” You gave him a soft ‘get serious look’ “I wouldn’t go for Lowry, people have been having issues with him.”

“Thank you for the warning, but I got this.” You assured him as you climbed onto Suzie. He kept trying to convince you to take an ‘easier one’ so you stopped him the only way you knew how. “I thought I saw the butcher’s wife go into your office the other day. I hope she’s okay.” 

The sheriff suddenly shuts his mouth and gives you a dirty look as you smirk, “Don’t talk about what you don’t know, bring Lowry alive.” And with that, he stomped inside. You hated cheaters.

* * *

Lowry’s location wasn’t too far. You hoped off Suzie before walking up to the door and knocking. “Excuse me? Is anyone home I got lost.” You lied.

“Who is it?” A voice asked.

“I’m headin’ into Valentine for a new job.” You said with ease.

A man opened the front door. His hair was parted down the middle and had a mustache kinda like Uncle Trelawny’s. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir.” 

He seemed to try to hide a smirk. “Not at all my dear. Edmondy Lowry Jr. at your service.” He held a hand out for you to shake.

“Oh good, I knocked on the right door.” Before he could realize what you said you flung him on the ground and started to hogtie him.

“What… what’s going on? Who are you?”

“My name doesn’t matter, but you sir are being taken into the sheriff’s.” You smiled as you began dragging him to Suzie.

“Oh, it’s about time I’ve been caught. Did you like my work?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes as you put him on the back of Suzie, “Thank the lord I have not had the pleasure of seeing your ‘work.’”

“Shame really, perhaps you could let me use you?” He asked.

“Not sure my family would enjoy that.” 

“Can we make a stop on the way so you can see my work?” He asked.

“This is going to be a long ride, isn’t it? You asked.

* * *

You started riding back to Valentine when you noticed someone men on horses were following you. “Mr. Lowry do you have friends I should be worried about?” You mumble to him.

“I do believe those are bounty hunters like yourself.” You groaned and tried to go faster but a ride got in front cutting you off. Suzie stopped right away almost flinging you off. 

“Hey missy, you need help with that bounty?” The man asked.

“Nope, I’m good.” You said flatly.

“We’d been staking out his place for weeks and you just walked up and took him down like that.” One behind you said.

“She duped me, sadly.” Mr. Lowry started.

“Shut up or I’ll hit ya.” You threatened. 

“Why don’t you hand him over. It’s only fair.” You watched the man in front of you casually pull a pistol out.

You noticed someone riding up behind the man in front of you. You saw the blue shirt you love and knew at least you had back up. “No… my uh... Partner specifically said I have to turn him in.” 

“Your partner isn’t here so let’s just do this the easy way.”

“Well her partner is here.” That wonderful man said in his gruff voice. “So maybe you two should leave her alone.” Arthur’s pistol clicked. 

“Hey, we had him first.” Arthur hit the bounty hunter in the back of the head knocking him out. 

You turned and aimed your pistol at the man behind you. He immediately put his hands up, “I’ll leave,” He quickly turned and took off.

You smiled and put your pistol away before hopping off your horse. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan-”

“Are you just tryin’ t’ piss your daddy off?” He cut you off as he walked up to you.

“Does he know I’m gone?” You asked.

He sighed, “No. I saw you talkin’ to Hosea and leave. Hosea asked me to keep an eye on ya.” He looked down at you. 

You just wanted to give him a quick peck. But the two of you had an audience.

“Oh, miss bounty hunter why didn’t you tell me you had a significant other?” Lowry said as he tried to crane his neck to see the two of you. You turned around to kick him but Arthur pulled you back by your collar. 

“I think we’ll get more money if you turn him in alive.” He suggested. You took a deep breath composing yourself.

“You are correct sir.” You climbed back onto Suzie.

“I must say miss bounty hunter, your horse spacious.”

“Are you calling my horse fat?” You said starting to reach for your pistol.

“No no!” You felt him wiggle around. “I just am usually not on quite comfortable horses.” 

“You don’t strike me as a horse man.” You admitted.

“No, I guess your right. Killing is more of my speed.” He said nonchalantly.

“Uh…” You looked at Arthur ahead of you. He turned around raising an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s best to shut up now.”

* * *

Thank god he was quiet for the rest of the ride. You got off Suzie in front of the Sherrif’s building. Arthur offered to pick him up but you simply grabbed the man’s ankles dragging him off your horse so his face would fall in the mud. Then from there, you dragged him inside leaving Arthur quite impressed.

“Ah, you caught the serial killer.” Sheriff said.

“Serial killer?” Both you and Arthur responded.

“Didn’t you know?”

“No! The wanted poster said under suspicion.” You yelled.

The man shrugged. “I must’ve forgotten to update the poster.”

“You think? Where’s my pay?” He put the money on the table and you snatched it away. “Thanks for nothin’ have fun with this lunatic he talks a lot.” 

You walked out and to Suzie. You grabbed Arthur’s amount and turned to give it to him. “You went after a goddamn serial killer?” He questioned.

“I didn’t know. And do not tell Dutch.” You demanded.

“Y/N you gotta look into shit like that. I can’t always run to your rescue.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I don’t always need it. I’ve just had bad luck lately.” You sighed. You took his hand and gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed signaling your victory. “It’s… it’s okay.” He kissed your forehead. “How about you head back to camp. I have to meet Marston.” 

You perked up, “Whatcha doin’?” You ask.

“Train robbery.” He says softly seeing as you were both near the sheriff.

“Can I go?”

“No, you have had enough adventure for the day.” You rolled your eyes and got on Suzie. 

“Arthur… that kiss the other day…” You started.

“I really would love to court you properly, Y/N.” He admitted almost making you fall off your horse. “But let’s take it slow test the waters… especially so Dutch won’t shoot me.”

You must have been grinning like an idiot because he looked up at you and chuckled, “Ya seem to like the idea, so I hope it’s a yes.”

“Oh trust me, Mr. Morgan, it’s yes.” 

He patted your leg smiling. “Well, get home then, I’m sure Hosea has some sort of excuse made for you.” 

“Be safe, okay? I’ll give you a kiss if you don’t get a single scratch.” You teased.

“Well, I better be safe then.” His face slowly turning red.

* * *

As you road into camp sure enough both Dutch and Henry were waiting. Both standing the same with their arms crossed. You attempted to do a dramatic eye roll but you still had a dumb smile on your face from Arthur. 

“Where the hell were you?” Henry asked as you hitched Suzie.

“Out.” You replied simply.

“Hosea said he sent you and Arthur to run an errand for him… Even though I told you to stay in the camp.” Dutch added. He seemed to notice your smile.

“Well, if that’s what he said… then that’s what happened.” You took the camp share from your bag and handed it to Dutch while humming softly.

“And how in the world did you get this much money?” Dutch asked counting it.

“I have my ways, father.” You walked to your camp still humming and smiling.

* * *

_Henry_

“What is up with her?” Dutch asked watching after you.

“I think it’s Mr. Morgan.” Henry sighed. “She has been smiling a lot more recently.” 

Dutch eyed you suspiciously as Abigail and Sadie walked by. Sadie almost didn’t feel sad as she watched you almost dance into your tent and disappear. 

“Oh, she’s in love.” Abigail laughed.

“Definitely,” Sadie added.

“Love? They have known each other for a month.” Henry rolled his eyes.

“Boys don’t get it.” Abigail sneered jokingly. “It’s so cute. Dutch you have to let them figure things out.”

“What… what did I do?” He asked almost offended.

“John told me about your, ‘no funny business’ comment a few weeks ago. They are cute together and so far I’ve seen Arthur do nothing but treat her with respect.”

Dutch rolled his eyes. “I...I don’t know.”

“She’s a grown-up Dutch Van Der Linde.” Abigail put her hands on her hips. “Be supportive not a shadow.” She took Sadies arm and the two of them walked off.

“I will never understand women.” Dutch walked to his tent leaving Henry alone and still confused. He looked around spotting Tilly. She looked up from washing clothes and waved at him. He waved back and walked over.

“Miss Tilly, how do you feel about my sister and Arthur?”

She thought about it a moment. “They seem to really like each other, and they get along really well. Ain’t that what matters?” She looked up at Henry. “I’ll support them.”

Henry sighed, “I… if you will, I’ll try to support them as well.” He looked at Tilly. He’d been growing feelings for her for the entire time he’d known her. “Thank you, Tilly, I always enjoy talking to you.” She smiled up at him again.

“You always know where to find me if you want to talk.”

* * *

_Y/N_

It was pretty late by the time Arthur got back. You had waited up for him wanting to make sure he would be alright. You sat in front of the fire trying to keep warm. One at a time the men started coming back. First was Sean who you hadn’t even noticed was gone. 

He walked up and pretended to bow towards you, “Princess, what an honor to be in your presence.”

“Oh Sean, you make me hate the nickname even more.” You sighed. He chuckled and headed towards the beer. After him, John and Charles seemed to come back at the same time.

Charles nodded at you as he went by. As John passed you yanked his sleeve. “Hey, John?” You asked.

“If it’s about Arthur, he’s on his way still.”

You smiled. “No no, I was just going to ask if you can use that twenty dollars to get somethin’ nice for Abigail or Jack.”

It took him a moment but when he caught on he grinned and patted your head. “Thank you for telling me. I can work on my shocked face.” You pushed his hand away as he walked away laughing.

When you heard the last horse you didn’t move from your spot. You knew who it was. 

Arthur came and sat down next to you as you looked into the fire. “So you’re aware what you did today was stupid… right?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah… I am. I’m sorry Arthur.” You sighed and leaned ur head on his shoulder.

You could feel him go stiff from not expecting your sudden affection. He turned your chin softly so you’d look at him.

“Well as long as you know I guess no one has a need to be angry with ya…” he seemed to start leaning closer to you as you stared into his bright blue eyes.

This was it. He was going to kiss you in front of the whole goddamn camp and you weren't stopping him.

“Not in camp.” Dutch yell from behind making Arthur and you suddenly pull away like two teens caught.

Okay… maybe he wasn’t.

You smiled up at Arthur, “Did you get hurt?” 

You watched his cheeks turn red. “No, I got away okay.” 

You turned around and looked towards Dutch’s tent. He was staring you two down. There were two things you could do at this moment. Wait till even later to kiss Arthur. But you were tired. Or make the camp face the music. 

You took a deep breath standing up. Arthur looked at you confused as you faced him. “I’m very glad you came back safe.” You leaned down kissing him smack on the lips. As much as you didn’t want to you pulled back. “Goodnight cowboy.” You turned towards your tent leaving Arthur sitting at the fire with a bright red face. 

You heard Javier somewhere in camp go, “Damn it, I just lost twenty dollars.”


	6. Bonding time

“Little Van der Linde.” Mr. Strauss said as he walked up to Henry and you one day. 

“Which one?” Henry asked. 

“You. I need help but I can’t find Herr Morgan anywhere. Can you go collect debts from this list of people?” He handed Henry a sheet of paper.

“I’m not sure… Henry is not very intimidating.” you joked as Henry bumped your shoulder.

“Just because of what my dear sister just said I will gladly do this for you.” Strauss smiled and walked away. “Well, I better be off.” 

You followed him to Lightning as he checked his saddlebag. “Look at you, big brother, growing into the outlaw life?” 

“When I went out with Dutch the other day he said some things that really seemed to speak to me. I think I want to give this…” He looked back at the camp. “New ‘family’ a chance.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Now when can I start robbin’?” You asked.

“Never. I think you should stay out of gang stuff, I’ll be such to voice my opinions to Dutch… and Arthur.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” you threatened in a sweet voice.

“Try me.” He smirked taking off. 

As he rode out you noticed Arthur’s grey Kentucky saddler coming in. You started to wave but you saw he wasn’t alone. A blond man on a Missouri fox trotter. He had a long mustache and seemed to have a face that just made a person hate him. 

Arthur saw you and immediately perked up riding up to hitch his horse near where you were standing. “Hello, princess.” He grinned as he hopped off his horse and kissed your forehead.

“Hi, who is that?” You looked as the man climbed from his horse. He noticed Arthur’s greeting to you and came over with a bit of confusion on his face.

“That’s Micah, don’t give him any attention. May benefit you the most.” You looked up at him in confusion and Arthur tried to steer you from the man who was now in front of the two of you. 

“Well, brother, you aren’t going to introduce me to this beautiful creature?” Micah sneered.

You held out a hand around Arthur to shake Micah’s, “Y/N Van Der Linde.” You smiled.

Micah took your hand slowly. “Micah Bell… wait, your name…”

“Dutch is my father.” You confirmed, “I have a brother as well but he’s running an errand for Strauss.” 

“No offense, but when the hell did Dutch have children?” He asked Arthur.

“Well, I can answer that.” You said pushing in front of Arthur as you started to get annoyed. “Seeing as my brother and I are twins and we are 26 years of age that means he had children 26 years ago.” He seemed to get a little annoyed. “With my mother so Colm O’Driscoll murdered.”

“Ah, your Annabelle’s kid.” He eyed Arthur and then looked back at you. “And you and the cowpoke here seem to have a sort of relationship…”

“Yes. Where have you been?” You smiled.

“Arthur helped me rob a stagecoach,” Micah said proudly.

“How much did you guys get?”

“What?” He looked dumbfounded.

“How much money?” You ask again.

“What’s it to you, missy? Being a Van Der Linde doesn’t give you some sort of authority.”

You felt Arthur put a hand on your shoulder. “Y/N I believe Dutch called ya.” 

You sighed and started to turn away. “Damn Morgan, you found a pretty obedient one, huh?” Before Arthur could shut him up, you spun back around kneeing him in the groin making him keel over. 

“I’m sorry? I missed what you said?” You lied smiling sweetly.

Arthur started dragging you away as Micah mumbled to himself and gave you a dirty look. “That’s my girl, but maybe just avoid him for now.”

“He was asking for it, Mr. Morgan.” You gave him the sweetest smile possible.

“He’s usually askin’ for it that’s why it’d be best to just ignore him.” He smiled. “Your father did want you though.”

“I swear if he tells me to try and stay in camp I may snap.” Arthur chuckles as he pushes you in to your father’s tent. 

“Ah Y/N,” Dutch looks up from his book. “I believe Arthur and John are going to do a job. How would you like to go into town with me?”

“You mean like… A job, or…”

“I mean, the two of us can get to know each other a bit more.” He smiled at you.

You started to get excited. As a child, you always dreamed about something like this. You had seen a dad take his daughter who was around your age at the time to a fair that was in town. You knew it wouldn’t be like that. You weren’t a seven-year-old. But still, this was something you didn’t think would ever happen.

“Sure.” You tried to sound nonchalant but you weren’t sure it worked.

* * *

As the two of you rode into Valentine he stopped at the small saloon at the end of the main street. You had worked in the big one but this one always seemed a bit more comfortable for you.

The bartender smiled at you as you walked in before your father, “Y/N! I almost thought you moved away. I like this cowboy look you got goin’ on.”

His smile faltered a bit as Dutch entered the saloon. “Hey Jesse, can we have a bottle of whiskey at my usual table?” He nodded without looking away from Dutch. “Pa, we can sit here.”

You take a seat as he sits across from you. “You sure seem to know a lot of people, my dear.” He mentioned nodding his head towards Jesse as he put down to glasses and the bottle.

“Well, when I was down here alone for a bit I’d study in this place.” Dutch looked at you guiltily. “I’m over it. I knew I probably wouldn’t get any degree, being a woman and all.” You chuckle to yourself.

“I had to stop paying for you guys because stuff was getting shakey around the camp. I wasn’t able to sneak out and send you two money like I always could before.” Dutch took a drink and set his glass down. “We had three other people in our gang, the Callandar boys and a young girl named Jenny. We tried to do a job in Blackwater and it ended up bloody.”

You sipped your drink. “I… I read that in the paper.” You admitted, “I had kinda hoped it wasn’t you but… again I never thought I’d even meet ya.” You sighed a bit. “For a long time, Henry and I just assumed we were accidents from a drunken night or whatever.”

“Trust me, Y/N. Your mother and I wanted you and your brother, we were going to surprise people and everything, but once your mother died… I’ll admit I didn’t think I could do it alone.”

“You had Uncle Hosea.” 

Dutch chuckled, “Yes, but I had maybe a bit too much pride back then.” 

“I’m glad you are getting your shot now.” He smiled at you, “Cause if Henry had to be my only family any longer I may have killed myself.”

Dutch let out a rough laugh, “He can be that bad?”

“Let’s just say since we met you, it’s been like havin’ two fathers.” Dutch patted your shoulder. 

“So tell me about your hobbies and such.” 

You thought for a moment, It had been so hectic lately. You hadn’t even thought of it. “Violin of course, but I can play a fair share of other things. Books are also things I enjoy a lot. I can’t think of much else at the moment.”

“Books and music.” He seemed as if tasting the idea. “You sound like a true romantic.”

“Hardly,” You rolled your eyes, “Father I did want to ask you about Mr. Bell…”

“Ah, you met him,”

“Unfortunately, I have.” You took another drink.

“He’s a good man, I assure you.” He also takes another drink.

“He seems like an asshole. And I only spoke to ‘im for two minutes.” Dutch started chuckling. “I’m serious, Pa. There’s somethin’ about him I don’t trust very much.” 

Dutch slightly waves you off. “I promise you, it’s just his face.” 

You try not to smile. “If you say so, father.”

* * *

As you two spoke you could hear the saloon doors behind you swing open and close. “Ah, there they are.” Dutch waved. You looked over your shoulder as John and Arthur walked up. “Y/N, how about and John go outside make sure nothin’ suspicious is goin’ on, I wanna have a little chat with Arthur here.” 

You gave your father a bit of a weary look as you stood. “I promise I’ll be good,” Dutch said putting a hand up and crossing his heart.

You squeezed Arthur’s hand as you walked past him and out the door with John. “That seemed awkward.”

“You love pointing out the obvious, huh?” You smirked. 

As the two of you stepped outside John was suddenly grabbed by a man. You started to yell but someone came up behind you and put a hand over your mouth. You tried the thrash around and swing at him but his grip on you was too tight. 

A man stands on a wagon and began to yell, “Dutch Van Der Linde!” You notice people on the street start to move away. “My name is Leviticus Cornwall, and you robbed my train. Come out now and I won’t kill your hired guns.” 

You watch Dutch and Arthur slowly walk out of the saloon with their hands up. “There has to be some mistake, sir.” Dutch attempts to say cooly. You look at Arthur seeing his eyes are fixed on the man holding a gun to your head.

“Kill them,” Cornwall says as his carriage takes off. There’s a pop sound and the fight begins as the man who had been holding you drops to the ground. You pull out your pistol shooting the man who was holding John. 

John moved you behind a wagon while the other two joined you. “Can’t I just have a normal day?” You ask slightly annoyed. 

“Not with this lot,” Arthur says as he fires at some men across the way. 

You leaned out to shoot at someone when you felt a pain shoot up your leg. “Fuck.” You fall back and look at your leg. “Damn it… I got shot.” 

Both Arthur and Dutch’s head snapped in your direction. “Arthur get her on the back of the cart,” Dutch commanded as he shot the man who had got your leg. 

Arthur carefully lifted you into cart making sure your leg didn’t move as much. “Have I told you how much you love scaring the shit out of me?” He asked as he made sure you’d be comfortable.

“Not in a few days.” You winced at your leg.

“Don’t shoot, just keep the pressure on the leg.” He ordered. 

“John, help me push this. We are going to literally walk out of here.” Dutch cried chuckling almost. “Arthur make sure no one messes with us.” 

As your father predicted the four of you were able to walk out with the help of the wagon blocking most of the bullets. John came up and lifted you on to Dutch’s horse. “Arthur. Make sure no one follows.” Dutch said before taking off towards camp.

“Pa, is it safe to leave Arthur alone?” You ask looking back.

“Arthur will be fine, my dear. But for now, we need to wrap your leg and then find a new camp.” 

“My leg will be fine.” You say before immediately wincing at the pain.

“Uh-huh.” Dutch eyes you a bit. “You should have been more careful.” He stops his horse at the camp.

“I am not going to listen to a lecture right now so save it.” You groan hoping off the horse trying to balance on one leg. 

“Mr. Pearson, Ms. Grimshaw please start disassembling camp. We need to move quickly.” Dutch yelled as he grabbed your arm and helped you to his cot. “John, go grab Strauss medical supplies so I can wrap Y/N’s leg. The hole was towards the bottom of your calf so Dutch was able to easily lift your pants. You knew you’d probably need new boots as you saw a hole go straight through the boot.

“Do I need to cut it off?” You ask half-joking. 

“No, it looks like the bullet when clean through.” Without warning, he poured alcohol that was at his bedside on it the wound.

You yelped and hit the bed you were sitting on. “Damnit. Give me some damn warning.” 

“Y/N.” Arthur hurried up before leaning over to catch his breath. “How is it?” He asked.

“I’m gonna be fine. Pa is overreacting.” You sigh.

“I’m not overreacting, gunshots are important.” Dutch narrowed his eyes. “Arthur you and Charles go ahead and try to find a new place for us.” Arthur starts to walk away.

“Wait.” You called to him, “Pa, give me a moment with Arthur.”

“Y/N now is not the time to be a couple-” Dutch starts to say.

“Just go make sure everything is coming along fine it’s not what you think.” You grumble. He threw his hands up and walked away mumbling.

Arthur walks up and gets on a knee in front of you so you can be eye to eye.

You smile a bit. “Okay, maybe I lied, I just wanted a kiss but I know you won’t with him around.”

He chuckled and leaned in giving you a soft kiss on the lips. “Miss Van Der Linde, you are somethin’ else.” 

“I try to be. Now go before he comes back.” He gives you one more tender kiss before running off to his horse.


	7. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mentions of rape. I don't write the actual act because of a past experience I had. However it is implied.

The camp had set up at a place called Clemens Point. It was a pretty little camp that had a lake view and a big tree in the middle of the camp. You enjoyed sitting against one of the little trees closer to the water when you would hide from Henry being overprotective about your leg. You would sit there and read one of your books or work on sewing if Susan caught you. 

Since setting up camp Dutch had had Arthur running errands, probably on purpose so the two of you couldn’t ever be alone. You missed your grumpy cowboy. 

The two of you hadn’t even officially gone on a first date yet. You kinda had one the night before last. You two ate a little up the shore from camp. The sky had been clear and beautiful. Arthur had ridden into town to get something special for the two of you to eat so you didn’t have to eat stew again. He even bought some candy for the two of you to share. It was a perfect night and you became so sad when you were getting so tired you could hardly keep your eyes open.

“I’m not that interesting that you should force yourself awake.” Arthur joked, “Want me to take you back?”

“No,” You said hitting the sides of your face as an attempt to wake yourself up. “You are interesting! This has been the greatest night of my life and I’m not going to end it yet.” 

He had kissed you after making you melt inside. In the end, you had fallen asleep with your head on his leg. You woke up the next morning to find yourself in your tent and Arthur gone on another mission. One Dutch hadn’t sent him on. You had planned to ask him the next time you saw him.

* * *

On this particular morning, you had limped your way over to your tree only to find Arthur already sitting in your spot. He had two tin cups of coffee. You could feel yourself smile. “I wasn’t aware someone else used this spot.” He looked up and gave you a warm smile.

“No, but I know you love it so I thought I’d bring you some coffee and company.” He put one cup down and helped you sit between his legs. You leaned your back on his chest as he handed you a cup.

“Thank you, cowboy. This is a very pleasant surprise.” He hummed in agreement as he took a sip of his coffee.

“How’s the leg?” He asks setting his coffee down beside him and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I can almost walk like a normal human. It’s going to leave a scar though.” You sighed.

“Scars aren’t too bad.” He said kissing the top of your head.

“I know… I like yours.” You turn a bit and poke the scar on his chin.

“Do ya now?” He smirked.

“Mhm, reminds me of what a tough outlaw my sweetheart is.” You give him a joking smile. 

Arthur chuckles as he leans in kissing the tip of your nose. “Ya know, I really enjoy ya calling me your sweetheart.”

“Oh? I’ll call ya Honey as well.” You both laugh to yourselves softly. But one thing you learned in this damn camp is nothing is allowed to be private.

“You two are disgusting,” Micah said as he passed you towards the water. 

You groaned as you pulled away from Arthur. “Can’t you go be you somewhere else?” You ask him. 

“Would you rather me piss on the other end of camp so it can flow past us again?” He asked smirking.

“I would rather you pee not near me you nasty ass hole.” You fired back.

“Micah, go away,” Arthur said in his rough and gruff threatening voice.

“Fine fine, you win cowpoke.” He dramatically bowed to the two of you. “Have a good day, princess.” He starts laughing as you begin to get up to hit him but Arthur keeps you sitting. “Fiesty one.” 

Arthur rubs your back attempting to calm you. “I know you said I shouldn’t bother with him… But I don’t think anyone will care if I shoot him.” You sigh.

“You don’t really seem to have issues with… killin’ folk.” Arthur admitted.

You sighed and turned a bit so you two were facing each other. “You caught that huh?” You rubbed the back of your neck deciding how to start.

“When Henry and I were little, maybe around twelve or so, some men tried to kidnap the two of us from the garden of our boarding school. Henry was.. Or I guess he still is, he’s just better at hiding it, but he was super scared and emotional about it all. He was crying the entire time the two men were trying to drag us away. I don’t really remember how it happened but I was able to grab one of the men’s pistol. And I shot him and then I shot the one who was holding Henry.” Arthur didn’t seem he knew how to act. He looked angry but he knew since it was so long ago and she’s right in front of him that she was okay. 

“Since then, huntin’ has been easier. And killin’, not that I did it much before joinin’ you all.” You laughed a bit too yourself. “That’s why I get so stressed when Dutch won’t include me in stuff.”

“Does Dutch know about that incident?” Arthur asked.

“No, I begged Uncle Hosea not to tell him. He came to visit us shortly after and our caretaker told him. He was so angry. He seemed ready to go out and kill them himself until she told him that I had shot them.” You felt a soft breeze blow past the two of you. “I’m a tough cookie Arthur.”

“I never had any doubt you were.” He smiled.

“UGH! If I have to listen to your mouth any more I’m going to kill you!” You heard Sadie shrill across the camp. You leaned around the tree and saw her aiming a knife at Pearson. 

“Arthur, Sadie is threatening the camp chef.” You mumbled.

“Not again,” Arthur sighed standing to his feet and then help you up. You both walked over just as Sadie started going towards Pearson. 

Arthur hurried over picking her up and putting her behind him. “What is going on here?” He asked.

“I ain’t choppin’ vegetables for a livin’!” Sadie stomped. 

“I’m sorry, is there not enough feathers in your pillow?” Arthur asked sarcastically.

“I ain’t lazy Mr. Morgan, I’ll work. My husband and I shared the work. I was out in the fields, I can hunt and I can shoot a gun. If I have to spend one more minute near this man I’m going to skin him and serve him for dinner!” She jabs the knife in her hands towards Pearson. 

“Watch your damn mouth, you rotten fishwife!” Pearson shoots back.

Sadie lets out a snarl and leaps for him but you and Arthur pull her back.

“As onboard as I am with going out to do stuff instead of chores I’m not sure killin’ the camp cook will help.” You plead.

“I’ll take her out with me then.” Arthur sighs. “Let her see what it’s like to run with the men.” You start to ask if you can go when you hear Hosea call you. 

“You two have fun. I apparently have chores of my own.” Arthur pats your head softly before turning back to the other two. As you turn away you realize you forgot to ask Arthur about where he went but then decided against it. You could always ask later.

* * *

You walk up to Hosea whose in his normal chair with a book in hand. “You called me Uncle Hosea?” You ask politely.

“Yes, my dear. How is your leg today?” He closes his book and smiles at you.

“I can walk at least.” 

“You think you can climb on to Suzie?”

You begin to get excited. “I believe I can, do you need me to do somethin’ for you?”

“I need you to deliver somethin’ for me. It’ll go to an apartment in Saint Denise.” He put’s a letter in your hand.

“I’ll do this for you, but why aren’t you usin’ the post office?”

Hosea shrugs, “You need an excuse to get out of camp.” You smile at him warmly and kiss his forehead.

“Thank you, Uncle Hosea.”

“Anything for my favorite, and may I add only, niece.” He looks at the sun now fully over the horizon. “Take your time but try to be back before nightfall.”

“You got it.” You go to your tent to grab your bag and make sure you have your guns. 

“Where are you goin’ Aunt Y/N?” Jack asks as you walk up to Suzie and feed her an apple.

“Uncle Hosea wants me to run an errand for him.” 

“Can I go with you?” Jack asks. You turn to look at him and swear you see stars in his eyes. 

“Not today, I have to be quick so my dad doesn’t get mad at me.” You hug your knees so you can be at his eye level. “Can you do somethin’ for me though?”

“Of course, Aunt Y/N,”

“Can you let Arthur know that I went to Saint Denise if he asks? But don’t tell anyone else.”

“Uh-huh, I can do that.”

You hold out a pinkie. “Gotta pinkie promise and I’ll bring ya a candy bar.” Jack quickly locks his pinkie finger with yours. “Good boy, now go see if your momma needs help with chores.”

“Okay, bye-bye Aunt Y/N.” Jack runs off and you slowly pull yourself onto Suzie’s back.

* * *

The ride was beginning to be quiet uneventful as you rode threw the swamps. It was already late afternoon because you had been stopping every time you saw something that looked pretty. If it was a plant you would pick some to show Arthur or Hosea. Or a few times you stopped to look at a different looking rock that you would save to show Jack.

It was muggy and hot. Two things you hated. You rode quietly watching birds fly by. Aside from the things you hated, the swamp wasn’t that bad. It was kinda beautiful. It was a raw, almost untouched version of mother nature.

You slowed down a bit when you noticed a pretty white flower growing on the side of a tree. You hopped off Suzie to pick one. You thought to yourself that you could ask Arthur to sketch it for you. 

“Well, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” You hear a voice say behind you. A man stands near Suzie. He seemed dirty but wore a suit that was falling apart a bit. He was a large man with dark hair and a mustache. 

“The horse?” You ask genuinely confused. 

The man smirks and gestures towards you. “No, I mean, it’s a great horse, but I meant you.”

You put the flower in your bag. “Oh, well, then thank you, sir.” You step towards Suzie to get back on but the man steps in front of you.

“And where are you off too in such a hurry?” You notice he takes a step closer so you take one back. You look over his shoulder seeing both your rifle and pistol are on Suzie’s saddle. 

“I have t’ get home to the husband.” You lie beginning to get a bit nervous. You saw the sun was low in the sky. “He worries easily.”

“Well, I’m sure your husband won’t mind if you take a moment to talk to a gentleman like me.” He gestures to himself. “I noticed ya when ya passed near Rhodes and wanted to say hello and get t’ know ya..”

You thought back to all the times you had stopped. All the times he could have just said, ‘hello’ but he waited till it was almost dark and in a place with not many riders. You decided it was time to go. 

“Well, hello. Have a good night sir.” You start to step around him when he grabs your shoulder and pushes you against a tree.

“I said,” you see him begin to undo his pants. “I wanted to get to know ya…” 

* * *

_ Arthur _

  
  


“Please don’t kill the camp cook,” Arthur pleads one last time as he and Sadie ride back into camp. 

“No promises.” She chuckles as she starts unloading the supplies. 

Arthur hops down and looks towards your tent seeing it empty. He walks to Henry’s and peaks in seeing him cleaning his telescope Tilly is sitting on a stool sewing. It seems Arthur had interrupted. “Uh, Henry, you seen your sister? I was gonna ask if she wanted to go somewhere tomorrow, but I can’t find her.”

Henry thinks for a moment, “When you were dealing with Mrs. Adler and Mr. Pearson I saw her speaking to Hosea.” 

“I saw her talk to Jack after that,” Tilly speaks up. “Maybe he knows.” 

“Thank ya both.” Arthur nods to them and finds Jack poking at a frog with a stick near the water.

“Heya Jack,” Arthur says kindly.

“Hello, Uncle Arthur,” He looks at him as if waiting to say something.

“Have you seen Miss Van Der Linde anywhere?” He asks calmly. Jack seems to relax as if Arthur said the magic words.

“Auntie Y/N said she ran an errand for Uncle Hosea in Saint Denise.” Jack smiles proud of himself. “Y/N said to only tell you.”

Arthur chuckled, “She said she’d get you candy?”

“Uh-huh!” Jack smiles wider.

“Thank ya, Jack, you’re a good kid,” Arthur says as he hurries to Hosea who is standing near the road for the camp.

As Arthur opens his mouth to speak Hosea speaks up first, “Ah, Arthur, I’m a bit worried.”

“Why is that? And have you seen Y/N?” 

“She’s who I’m worried about. I had asked her to deliver a letter for me in Saint Denise as a way to let her get away from camp for a bit. However, I asked her to be back before dark.” Hosea looked over his shoulder at the setting sun. 

“Maybe she got lost?” Arthur asked trying not to freak himself out.

“I thought that at first too, but I know she knows her way around Saint Denise and that area pretty well since she lived in the city for a time. I…” He looks down at the rode. “I just can’t shake the feeling somethin’ is wrong.”

“I’ll go look for her.” Arthur whistles for his horse who trots up happily. “I won’t come back till I find her,” Arthur promises Hosea. 

“Should we tell Dutch?” The two look back at Dutch as he argues with Molly in their tent. 

“If I’m not able to find her, yes, until then. It’s best we don’t worry him.” Arthur takes off towards Saint Denise leaving Hosea standing worried in the middle of the road.

* * *

You woke up in the mud. You didn’t remember what had happened until you tried to sit up and felt a stinging and sore pain between your legs. It was dark and foggy as you strained your eyes to see the scene before you. Your pants that had become your favorite pair were almost ripped in half on the floor next to you. The buttons on your shirt had popped off from your shirt being torn open. Your skin was covered in bruises and cuts and your right eye was killing you. 

As the memory of you being assaulted hit you. You spun around looking for the man who had hurt you. You were alone… 

You whistled for Suzie but it came as a rough sound because your throat was sore from screaming and crying. How had no one pass by or heard you yell for help? 

You attempted another whistle for Suzie, this time making a decent sound. You knew you had a skirt in your saddlebags and you would be able to slip it on so you wouldn’t be completely bare in the swamp. You hear Suzie come to slowly. 

But as you reach out in the dark for her a familiar hand grabs your hand. You jerk your own hand away terrified. 

“Y/N?” Arthur asks concerned. You hear him turn his lantern on as he looks down at you and his eyes widen with shock. You try to cover up in any way you can. “Who?” He asked in a scary voice. You looked down ashamed. 

He drops to his knees in front of you and carefully lifts your chin. “Y/N,” He says a bit softer, “Sweetheart, who?”

“I…” You can’t get the words out. You felt stupid. You should have noticed someone was following you. How could you not have noticed?

“Y/N?” Arthur asks again.

“I don’t know…” You say in barely a whisper. “He said he had followed me all the way from Rhodes.” You look at him and see a sheriff’s star on his chest. “When did you become a sheriff?”

“Y/N that’s not what is important right now.” You can see him struggle with himself. He wants to pull you close but doesn’t know if he should. He shrugs off his tan coat and puts it over your shoulders. “Do you have extra clothes in your saddlebags?” 

“I have a skirt.” You mumbled. 

Arthur stands and whistles loudly. A few seconds later Suzie trots up and right away leans her head down and rubs it against your own. Arthur opens your saddle bad and digs around for a second before pulling out your skirt that had been folded up at the bottom. 

“Do… do ya need help gettin’ dressed?” He asks softly.

“I need help getting up…” You admit.

“Is your leg hurtin’?” He asks as he takes each of your hands in his and gently pulls you to your feet. 

“Uh... no actually…” You look down and he follows seeing the angry red and purple bruise forming between your legs. Arthur suppresses a growl as he unfolds your skirt and helps you step in it. You slowly turn around so he can tie the back for you. “I’m sorry, Arthur.” You mumble. 

You had hoped he didn’t hear you but he finally let out an angry noise. “Don’t ya dare apologize for this.” He unsuccessfully tries not to yell. “This is in no way your fault. And it will  _ never _ be your fault, ya understand me?” You turn back around to look at him. His bright eyes look angry and worried all at the same time. He softly rubs your cheek. “You’re probably gonna have a black eye.”

“I tried to fight back I think…” You shook your head trying to remember. “I… I don’t remember… I remember screamin’ and yellin’... maybe I hit my head on the bottom of the try and blacked out…” You realized then you were shaking. That’s when the tears hit. 

You started sobbing loudly. Arthur was still afraid to touch you so you leaned your head against his chest as a way to tell him he could hold you. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around you tightly vowing to himself to protect you for the rest of your life. And he would find the man who did this and either let you kill him… or kill him himself.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N learning to cope with the rush of an unfimiliar emotion

The faces of horror you saw when you rode into camp on Arthur’s horse is something you won’t forget for a long time.

The one that broke you the most was Hosea’s. He had just wanted to do something nice for you. Let you be on your own. 

And it backfired horribly.

Of course, people had questions all they saw was an angry Arthur and you looking beat up to all heck. However, Arthur didn’t seem to have the intention of letting anyone talk to you. He hopped off his horse and lifted you off.

“My God, what happened?” Hosea asked calling attention to the few who hadn’t seen you an Arthur ride in.

“We ain’t gonna talk about it right now.” Arthur simply put. He carried you to his tent since it was a bit more spacious than your own. He laid you on the cot and turned around to shut the flaps to give you privacy. 

He turned around and helped you out of your boots. He looked around his tent until he spotted what he was looking for. He held up his blue shirt only then bringing it to your attention he was wearing a white button-up you hadn’t seen before. “Here,” He handed it to you. “Put this on. I’ll go grab you some water and somethin’ t’ clean you up with.” 

He started to leave but then hesitated. “People are goin’ to ask… Is there anyone I should tell only?” He looked at you with such sad eyes. It made you feel weaker than you felt. 

“Maybe just, Hosea, Henry and Dutch…” You mumbled softly. “Also… can you get Abigail for me?”

Arthur smiled sadly, “Of course sweetheart, I’ll be back.” 

* * *

After he left you didn’t change right away. You felt wrong. Like you weren’t in your body, and you didn’t know how to work this one. You let out a long sigh and slip off Arthur’s coat and slip on his blue shirt. Since Arthur is so much bigger than you you don’t even have to unbutton. You sit on the cot and hug your legs tightly to you even though it’s still sore.

“Y/N?” You hear Abigail outside. 

“Come in,” You mumble.

When Abigail enters the tent you see the other girls outside waiting. And behind them you see John, Charles, and Javier looking worried as well. Abigail sits on the other end of the bed and quietly waits for you to speak when you want to. She seems so sad but she doesn’t push you. You can feel tears rolling down your cheek, you quickly try to wipe them on your skirt but she notices.

“Oh, my sweet girl, what happened to you out there.” She asks softly looking on the brink of tears herself.

“I was attacked…” You mumble.

She sighs and scoots a bit closer to you. “Is that all they did to you, honey?” You shook your head quickly starting to cry again. “Oh, no honey.” She pulls you close and softly rocks you back and forth. 

“I’m in so much pain…” You admit. “I need help cleaning down there…” You say embarrassed.

“Let me help you. I’ll just ask someone to make sure we aren’t disturbed.” She peaks out of the tent and mumbles to someone. When she pulls herself back in shes holding a bowl with a rag hanging out. “Alright, John is out there makin’ sure no one comes in until I say.” 

She puts the bowl down and begins to help you stand. “Alright… I’m going to lift your skirt okay?” She asks making sure.

“I’ll be okay.” You say not believing yourself.

She starts to lift your skirt and you jerk away from her breathing heavier. She stops right away and lifts her hands up showing she means no harm. “We can take as much time as ya need, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be sorry. You have no reason to be.” You lift the skirt to show her and you see her heart drop the moment she sees the damage. “Oh, dear girl… I may just kill that man myself.” 

* * *

Arthur walked up to Dutch and Hosea, “Where’s Henry? Y/N asked me to speak t’ yall.” 

“Are you going to tell us what’s goin’ on?” Dutch asked. He tried to step towards Arthur’s tent but Arthur held out a hand stopping him. “You best move you hand Mr. Morgan.” Dutch threatened him.

“Abigail is helpin’ her clean up right now. Best we go to your tent and talk. How about you go wake up Henry.” Arthur could see Dutch was a bit thrown off at Arthur telling him what to do but he simply shook his head frustrated and walked to Henry’s tent. 

“It’s worrying me even more that you won’t tell us right away, Arthur,” Hosea said sitting in the chair in Dutch’s tent. 

“Just know, it ain’t your fault,” Arthur mumbled pacing back and forth.

“How can it not be, I sent her out there.” 

“She don’t blame you in the slightest. Dutch still doesn’t know you sent her out.” Arthur tried to reassure him. Hosea didn’t look convinced.

“What happened to my sister?” Henry demanded stomping up and grabbing a fist full of Arthur’s shirt. 

“Calm down, boy, and I’ll tell ya.” Arthur rips Henry’s hands off of him and sitting him on Dutch’s cot. Dutch leans on the post holding up the tent. Arthur looks at the three men in front of him. He finally sighs trying to psych himself up so he won’t get angry again telling them.

“Y/N had snuck out t-”

“I sent her out,” Hosea admits without looking up. “I felt bad so I sent her to deliver a letter to Trelawny.”

“Well… while she was on her way to Saint Denise she got stopped in the swamps and some bastard…” Arthur didn’t want to say the next word. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. 

“Say it, Arthur,” Dutch demanded. 

“Some asshole assaulted her.” Arthur started getting angry again and turned around to calm himself down. “Hosea was gettin’ worried so he sent me to get look for her and I found her passed out in the mud.” 

Henry stood up and started going for Arthur’s tent with Dutch close behind. “Boy, get back over here,” Arthur yelled. 

“No offense Mr. Morgan but fuck that.” John attempted to tell them to stop but Henry pushes him away as he and Dutch stormed into the tent scaring both you and Abigail. 

“No,” Abigail yelled. “No men right now.” 

“Stand back Miss Roberts,” Dutch says.

“No not this time. She doesn’t want to see anyone right now. You boys gotta respect that.”

Henry pushed Abigail and grabbed your shoulders. “Y/N who was it.” He says loudly. You just shake your head silently close your eyes hiding your face in your knees. “Y/N tell me right now so I can kill the son of a bitch who-” Arthur picked Henry up forcing him out of the tent.

“If ya had let me finish I woulda told ya that she doesn’t know.” Arthur turned back grabbing Dutch’s shoulder and pulling him out of the tent with John’s help. “Now you two need to go clear your heads.” He sees Hosea looking angry too, “You two old man. Lord knows I need to as well. But let miss Roberts take care of her for the night.”

None of the men liked that idea. Hell, Arthur didn’t either but he knew he would at least attempt to make an example. Eventually, after a staredown, Dutch stomped off to his tent closing the flaps. Arthur swears he could hear him throw something. Henry hops on to Lightning and takes off. And finally, Hosea pulls up a chair near Arthur’s tent and sits outside of it guarding the tent so no one tries to go in.

* * *

“Will you be okay if I go make sure the boys have calmed down?” Abigail asks as she tucks you into the cot. You nod tiredly. “Get some rest, I’ll check on you in a bit.” She kisses your forehead and walks out of the tent. 

It’s too quiet as you lay in the cot. Abigail had wrapped a blanket around you so you felt cocooned and safe. But you couldn’t shake the feeling you weren’t. 

Eventually, you had fallen asleep you didn’t have any dreams or nightmares it was just quiet sleep. When you opened your eyes in the morning you could see the shining through the cracks in the tent. There was a slight movement making you shoot up. Arthur quickly raised his hands to calm you. 

“Whoa.. sorry Y/N I just came in to grab somethin’.” 

“Where are you goin’?” You asked. He didn’t make eye contact. “Arthur…” 

“I know you didn’t know his name. But… what did he look like?”

You shook your head. “I’ll handle him.” You said threw your teeth. You rubbed your eye only to wince at the pain. “Be honest Mister Morgan, am I scary lookin’?” You pull his sleeve so that he can look at you. 

He gives you a kind smile but you can see the sadness. “You could’ve had your face half-eaten by wolves and you’d still be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” 

“Watch it…” You hear John mumble outside. 

“John, go to bed…” you sigh. “Thank you though Arthur.” You start to get up but he places a hand on your knee. 

“Y/N you should just rest today, and go on the murder spree I feel you are ‘bout to go on tomorrow.” Arthur chuckles softly.

“I… I gotta do somethin’, I feel like you won’t stop lookin’ at me with sad eyes until I do.” Arthur sighs and kisses your forehead. 

“How about, you rest, I’ll track him down and then bring you to him once I do.” You stare into his eyes for a bit quietly. He does better to hide the sadness in his blue eyes since you pointed it out. 

Finally, you give a soft sigh, “Okay… But promise me you won’t do anythin’. Just observe. Killing is my job.” 

He smiles and kisses your nose, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You knew he was lying, Arthur wanted nothing more than to kill and torture the man who did this. It was all over his face and the way he tensed up for a moment when you made him promise.

But he also knew you wanted to be the one to end him.

You crossed your arms and sat on the cot. “Be safe.” 

* * *

You tried to fall back asleep but it wasn’t working. You sat up and slipped your boots on. You tried to peak out of the tent but saw too many people close by. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up.” You hear Hosea say. You look to your left and see him sitting in a chair with a book in hand. 

“I can’t sleep.” You mumble. “Uncle Hosea…” You noticed he wouldn’t look at you. “You aren’t to blame…”

“You say that… But I sent you out there.”

“And I would have snuck out eventually anyway.” You cut him off, “It’s what I’m best at.” 

He sighs and lets out a small laugh. “That is very true.” 

“Uncle, may I use your hat?” Without another word he takes it off and hands it to you. 

You duck back in the tent and put on your head. Adjusting it and your hair until your black eye is sorta covered. Then you take a deep breath and step out next to him. 

“I look normal?” You ask.

He looks up at you softly, “Look like you forgot to comb your hair.” You hum in a sarcastic agreement. “Also… Henry hid Suzie.”

“Son of a…” 

“You need to rest, my dear.” You sigh and leave him to walk to your tent.

You can feel the stares. You can’t tell if they are of judgment or worry, but you feel them. You try to keep your head up. You don’t want to be weak. You had this ever-growing rage inside to prove to them that you were strong. 

“Miss Van Der Linde, you should not be outta bed,” Abigail warns as she cleans Jack’s coat. 

“I’m just headin’ back to my tent.”

“Mhm, better be.” 

You duck into your tent and pick up your violin case right away. You open the case and pick up the instrument. You tighten the bow hair and add a bit of rosin before heading back out into camp. You walk past it and down the shore a bit for at least a bit of privacy.

Once you find a place you are comfortable with you began to play anything that comes to mind. It seemed today was a sad song. But you weren’t shocked. You figured it would be. Your fingers keyed the notes perfectly as always since you perfected this particular song. 

Slowly without realizing it, the song begins to turn angrier and angrier until you suddenly hear the note go flat and the steel-string smacks your cheek making you jump. You open your eyes praying the string only came loose. Your heart breaks a bit when you see the string snapped in two. 

“Shit.” You have a sudden urge to throw the violin into the lake just from the string breaking. This anger coming out of you from one action of another. Your grip begins to tighten on the neck of the violin. You wished you had the strength to just snap it in two.

“That was a pretty song,” Arthur says behind you. “Got a little scary at the end.” You turn to look at him. He’s sitting on a log in the sand smiling at you. “I bet the store in Rhodes knows where to get a new string for it.”

“I have an extra in my tent.” You feel yourself relax just being near him. You sit by him and place your violin in your lap. “How was your day out?”

Arthur shrugs, “Went hunting for the camp for a bit.” Hands you a candy bar. When you look up confused he chuckles a bit, “Give it to Jack.”

“Thank you, I had forgotten completely.” 

“How are you?” He asks throwing you off a bit. “Like… really?”

You look at the ground, “I feel so scared of everythin’, but I also feel so angry. I’ve never felt this kinda anger before. Like… like rage. Hell if you didn’t speak up I may have destroyed my instrument.” 

“I found the guy I think.” He mumbles in his wonderful gruff voice. “But I’m not going to tell you where just yet. I want you to rest for today and tomorrow I’m gonna take you somewhere to get your mind off of it all.”

You look out at the lake. “Then you tell me?”

“Then I’ll tell ya.”

“I love you.” You mumbled and then snap your mouth close realizing what you said.

He chuckles and kisses the side of your head.

“I’m really glad you said it.” You look up at him, “I’ve almost said at least three times this past week.” You laugh as he carefully wraps his arms around you.

“I love you too.” 


	9. Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter is Arthur's point of view.

At the crack of dawn, Arthur decides it should be time for them to go. He had a special surprise to cheer you up. When he was out looking for the bastard he had run into a lady whose dog had had puppies. When the lady showed Arthur he saw a bunch of tiny brown pups all sleeping soundly. 

Arthur right away asked if they were ready for sale. She happily said yes and even tried to have him take one that day, “No, I’ll come back tomorrow if it’s okay. I wanted my girl to pick the one she wants out.”

“Oh, ain’t that just the sweetest.” the lady had squealed.

Arthur walked into your tent and lightly taps your shoulder. You’re asleep on your stomach with your face away from Arthur. He can hear your soft snoring which makes him smile a bit. “Y/N, come on let’s go.” Arthur hears you grumble as your pulled from sleep.

“Why are we goin’ so early?” You said in a groggy voice. 

“Come on now, I got ya some coffee.” Ah, the magic word to wake you up. You slowly start to roll over and sit up. Arthur almost falls in love all over again as he sees your cute bed head as you stretch in your bed. “Here ya go princess.” He jokes as he hands you your cup. 

“Thank you, cowboy.” You mumble taking a sip. You let out along. ‘Ahh’ after making Arthur chuckle. He leans down and kisses the top of your head. 

“We gotta long ride so get dressed.”

“Henry hid my horse.” 

“I found her yesterday. He checked her into the stable in Saint Denise. We can pick her up on the way.”

She gave Arthur a smile so warm and beautiful that he almost forgot about the black eye. It seemed to be starting to yellow around the edges. But every time he saw it he wanted to kill the man who did it. When he had found him in Rhodes the day before he was in the saloon in town bragging about how he had had the most ‘amazing’ sex. It took literally everything in Arthur to not shoot him right then and now but when he thought of how disappointed you would be in him he was able to walk away.

Arthur hopped up on to his horse and waited patiently for you. When you walked over you had on a green skirt and white button-up blouse. Kinda like the one you were wearing the day he met you. You were finishing up braiding your hair over your shoulder. 

“Don’t you look pretty,” Arthur said as he pulled you up in front of him.

“I only wore a skirt in case you try to take me somewhere fancy. But just in case you don’t,” You lifted your skirt a bit to show you had black pants on underneath. 

Arthur chuckled as he started his horse. “Oh, I thought of a name for my horse finally.”

“What did ya choose?”

“Athena, I heard you and Henry fighting over a goddess or somethin’ like that the other day and it got stuck in my mind.” Arthur felt quite proud of himself.

“That’s a lovely name, Athena is my favorite goddess. She’s the goddess of wisdom and warfare but also may other things.” You explained.

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, she’s a tough, versatile woman.” You smiled.

“Just like you.” Arthur nudged your arm a bit.

“Pfft, hardly.”

“Well, you play multiple instruments, you can shoot, your tough as hell. I say you are exactly like Athena.” Arthur could see your cheeks turn red.

“I’m not wise though…”

“Ah, I think ya are.” 

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“No problem… princess.” Arthur heard her sigh a bit. He could almost imagine her rolling her eyes and smiling. “You talk to your dad?”

“No, only Hosea, whenever I’m near him he just hovers. And I get somethin’ shitty happened, but hovering doesn’t make me feel any better.” You explain to him, Arthur rubs your arm trying to calm you down.

“You’re gonna break your daddy’s heart.” Arthur joked.

“Maybe I’ll talk to him after we kill that bastard.” Arthur can tell by the way your shoulders drop that you’re feeling sad again. He leans forward and kisses the top of your head softly.

He slows down as the two of you near the stable. You hop off before he even stops.

As you land on the ground your hurt leg buckles a bit but as you head towards the ground Arthur grabs the back of your shirt and pulls you back to your feet.

You turn and look at him embarrassed but then continue inside. As he follows you in he can hear you call to Suzie.

“Oh, my baby! Did my mean brother hide you?” You pulled out a cloth from your bag and when you unwrap it there’s a handful of strawberries. Arthur smiles as you feed them to Suzie happily. “Sir,” you call to the stable hand, “Can I get my horse out? My brother stabled her as a mean trick.”

“Yeah yeah, he said you’d probably find her.” The man walked over and unlocked the stable door.

He had to quickly jump back because Suzie started to plow through so that she could get to you faster. The stable hand looked terrified. Arthur pulled out a couple of bucks and gave it to him. “I apologize, the horse only really likes her.” Arthur patted his shoulder before following you out as you hugged Suzie.

Arthur noticed how Suzie kept trying to rub your black eye. As if she could tell how hurt you were and was trying to help. “Where to now, Mr. Morgan?” You ask as you pull yourself onto Suzie.

“Now it’s time for your surprise.”

“Oo, I do enjoy those.” You say trotting behind him and Athena. “Is it in town?”

“Nah, it’s a bit further. We are halfway there.” Arthur could hear you sigh a bit but when he peeked back at you you had the biggest smile. Your smile alone made his heart start to melt. He kept asking himself how he had got so lucky with someone like you.

During the ride, Arthur could hear you singing to yourself. He didn’t call attention to it because he was afraid you’d stop. So he quietly listened enjoying the pretty ride.

When he got to the cottage where the lady had said he saw her sitting out front.

“You made it.” She called and waved at both of you.

“Arthur, where are we?” You ask. You look unsure if you want to get off of Suzie, but when you see Arthur hop down you follow.

“This must be your girl.” The lady smiles.

“How do you do?” You say shyly.

“I’m doin’ just fine. Come on inside.” The lady turns and heads for the door. “I’d hurry up and follow, they like to try and make an escape whenever I get to the door.”

“Who?” You ask as the lady opens the door and seven brown puppies run out and head right for you and Arthur. “Oh my goodness!” You squeal and sit on the ground. All the pups surround you begging for pets and kisses. 

Arthur knelt down next to you, “You can pick one out.” He says softly.

You turn and look at him in shock. He takes in your shocked smile and bright red cheeks, “Really?”

“Of course, I met this fine lady yesterday, said she’s tryin’ to sell them and I told her how I knew the perfect mom for one of them.” You pull him closer and give him a big long kiss before turning your attention back to the puppies to make your choice. 

Arthur stands up and walks to the lady with his face feeling warm. “How much should I give you?” He asked starting to reach for his money.

“Don’t worry about it.” The lady puts her hand on his arm stopping him.

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Her eye… She’s been through somethin’ nasty, this is the least I could do for the both of you.” The lady smiles at Arthur sadly.

“Arthur,” You call making him turn his focus on you. He sees you holding a tubby little brown pup over your head as you smile, “This one.” 

Arthur chuckles and walks up to you as the lady starts to round up the other pups. “He sure is adorable. You got a name in mind?” He scratches the pup’s head who already seems very comfortable in your arms. 

You hum as you think of a name, “Bear, ‘cause he looks like a little baby bear.” Bear yawns and lays his head on your shoulder. You look up at Arthur in surprise. “He likes me.” You whisper.

“That he does, I guess we should head back now. Will you be able to carry him or do you want me to do it for ya?” You shake your head and head to Suzie. 

“Suzie, this is Bear, you gotta be nice to him okay?” Arthur watches you as you let Suzie sniff the pup in your arms. 

You climb on Suzies back with Bear still laying against you like a baby. “You got it?” Arthur asks you one more time as he climbs on Athena. 

“Yeah, let’s hurry home so I can show Henry and Jack.”

* * *

The two of you get back into camp around dusk. Bear stayed asleep for most of the ride, very comfortable with his new momma. You kiss his floppy ears as you carefully climb off of Suzie. You feel Arthur’s hands around your waist as he helps.

_ He must have hurried off of Athena to help you,  _ you think to your self. When you’re safely on the ground you adjust Bear so that he’s in your arms like a little loaf of bread. 

You spot Jack first as he sits by Abigail. “Jack, look at this.” You call running over and sitting on the ground by him. 

“Whoa. Auntie Y/N you got a puppy?” Jack asked as he rubbed Bear’s head.

“Arthur got him for me, I named him Bear.”

“He looks like a bear, Momma look.” Abigail leans over and pets Bear.

“How cute. He seems to really like you, Y/N.” 

“He slept with his head on my shoulder the entire ride back.” Bear sits up and licks Jack’s face making the boy fall back laughing.

“Auntie Y/N maybe Bear will like Cain.”

“Who’s Cain?” You ask confused.

“Oh, a stray who has been hangin’ around camp. Jack named him.” Abigail explained.

You stood up holding on to Bear. “I can’t wait to meet him, I’m goin’ to go find Henry.”

“He’s been with Auntie Tilly all day,” Jack said pointing to the fire. 

When you turn to look you see Tilly, and Henry sitting very close to each other on the log. Also sitting at the fire is Micah, Hosea, and your father. 

You take a deep breath and walk over. Bear seems to be able to tell your nervous and keeps trying to lick your face. You look around for Arthur not being able to see him in that exact moment. It was going to be just you and Bear. 

“Henry, I gotta show ya somethin’,” You say to him.

“Can it wait, I’m kinda- Is that a dog?” He stares at Bear who is only inches from his face. “Did you steal a dog?” That makes everyone look over.

“Henry, no!” You say embarrassed. “Arthur got him for me, his name is Bear.”

“Let me get a look at him,” Hosea says. You walk over and lift Bear a bit so Hosea can see. Bear immediately tries to lick Hosea which makes him laugh. “He seems like a very healthy boy. Good choice.” 

You turn a bit and show Dutch, “How about you, Pa?” 

Dutch leans forward a bit to get a closer look. Bear hesitates a bit but finally tries to attack Dutch with kisses as well.

“We already gotta deal with Jack’s mutt now you bring him _another_ dog?” Micah asks groaning. 

“I didn’t ask your opinion, Mr. Bell.” You say in a bitter tone. Bear looks over towards Micah and starts to growl. 

“Ugh, he seems like an ass.”

“Bear is very sweet, he can just tell when people are mean.” You say as Tilly pets Bear with no problem.

“Labs are good guard dogs, Dutch.” She says in case Dutch wasn’t convinced of him staying yet.

“As long as Y/N takes care of him and trains him, I don’t see a problem,” Hosea adds.

As you turn and look at your dad you see him look directly at your black eye and sigh, “Yes, you may keep the dog.” Is all he says before he stands up and heads to his tent.

“He’s mad at me.” You mumble.

“No, he’s been in that mood all day. He’s pouting that you won’t let him…” Hosea’s voice dies a bit, “Ya know.”

Hosea saying that reminds you of Arthur’s promise. You hurry and find him sitting at the table with John. You still have Bear in your arms as you approach him. As he looks up he can see the look in your eye which tells him what you are going to ask him.

“Arthur,” You say in a serious tone. “It’s time to tell me.”


	10. Peacemakers

Bear licking your nose is how you awoke the next morning. You scrunched your nose up and hugged him close to you. “You okay?” You ask him half asleep. You can hear him sniffing your face making you open your eyes.

You scratch his head as you sit up and stretch. You knew what you were going to do today. Bear sat up and looked at you with his head cocked to the side. “I gotta do somethin’ tough today. I can’t bring you with me but you’ll wish me luck right?” 

Bear puts his paws on your chest and licks your nose. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You pick him up and place him on the ground. “Let’s get some food.” You slip your boots on and walk out with the little brown pup flopping along behind you. 

“Good morning Pearson.” You say as you grab a bread roll. 

“Morning!” He looks down at Bear and cuts off a tiny lump of meat he had been cutting and tossed it towards Bear. 

“Thank you, Pearson.” You smile and walk towards Suzie. 

You pat her softly as you eat the bread with your free hand. Bear lets out a small bark making you look over your shoulder. Arthur is walking up to you with a strained look on his face. 

“You’re already going?” He asked as he got you.

“Yeah… I want to get it down now…” You looked down for a moment half expecting him to tell you to wait.

Instead, he lifted your chin softly and placed a long kiss on your lips. “You teach that bastard a lesson.” You smile as he helps you on to your horse. “I’ll be nearby. Shoot in the air three times if ya need any help.” 

“I will, can you ask Henry to watch Bear?”

“Of course… Y/N I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

As you road into Rhodes, you knew the best place to check first would be the saloon. The scent you still can’t get out of your mind is how that monster smelt like beer and whiskey. 

You walked into the bar with your pistol drawn. You glanced around as you walked up to the bartender. “I’m looking for someone.” You say in a stern voice.

“You a bounty hunter?” He asked without looking up from the glass he was cleaning.

“Yeah, anyone here by the name of David Santiago?” 

The man finally looked up at you. He looked at you suspiciously. “He’s one of my regulars. What’s his crime?” 

“Rape.” You said in a flat voice. 

“That’s quite a serious charge. Do ya have proof?”

You aim your pistol at the bartender. “I’m proof. Where the fuck is he?” 

The bartender put his hands up quickly while his eyes bugged out of his head. “He... He’s upstairs. He sits at the game table all day.”

“Thank you.” You say sweetly and head up the stairs. You stomp your feet a bit so you’re able to get some muddy footprints on the carpet. 

That’s when you see him. He’s sitting at the game table as the man had said. He seems invested in his game but when he sees you he grins and stands up opening his arms. 

“I knew you enjoyed it.” He cheers.

For a moment you are too afraid to move. A flood of memories of him attacking you makes you wanna turn and run. But then that new anger you have been feeling rises up and you feel like a completely different person. You raise your pistol as you click back the hammer. His eyes go wide as he starts to back up. 

“David Santiago. I’m here for somethin’.” You announce as you walk up to him and push him onto the balcony. 

He raises his hands up and seems to start begging. Sweat is dripping down his face as you aim the gun at his head. “Please. Please, no. I’m sorry. You didn’t say no though.”

“I said no!” You snapped, starting to see red. “I said no over and over to the point that you knocked me out so you wouldn’t have to hear it.” You had the gun pressed to his chin as he leaned back over the railing. 

You heard a gun click behind you. When you glanced you one of his friends aiming a gun at you. “How about you calm down you little whore. You’re just mad cause he didn’t pay ya.”

Before you had a chance to rip that guy a new one Arthur’s pistol slowly pressed against his head. “How about you don’t call her names. Let her and ya friend there have a nice chat.”

You turned your focus back to David. “Now tell me again what you were sayin’?” You ask kindly.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should have stopped.” He was crying. You glanced at him as he acted pathetically. That’s when you noticed the pee mark on his pants.

“Seems you are understandin’ how I felt that night. Maybe I should when it felt like physically.” And before he could beg again you fired your gun. Blood and brain splattered on you as his body went limp and fell over the railing landing in a heap below.

You took a handkerchief from your pocket and wiped your face off. When you turned around everyone in the saloon was staring at you. Even Arthur looked a bit shocked. 

“You all got a starin’ problem?” You ask scaring everyone back to their business. 

The man that had aimed a gun at you had ran down to the monster’s body. Arthur walked up and placed both hands on your shoulder. 

“Ya good?” He asks as you take a deep breath trying to calm down.

“I think so…” You look up at him as he took the cloth in your hand and finished wiping your face. “I think I wanna go…”

Arthur put an arm comfortably around your waist and led you out of the saloon. He walked you to Suzie and helped you up. “I want you to head to camp, I have to do another stupid thing for your father and go to the post office, and then I’ll come back to ya.” You grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at you and kissed your hand. “I’m so damn proud of you.”

* * *

When you hitched Suzie back at camp Dutch and Hosea were already walking up to you. You sighed a bit but turned towards them.

“Well?” Dutch asked. You could see him struggling to keep his anger low.

“It’s taken care of.” 

Both men seem to let out a sigh of relief. Dutch pulls you close and hugs you tightly. “I’m proud of you, Y/N.” He says in your ear. 

You pull back and smile at him, “Thank you Pa.” You notice it seems he is leaving. “Where are ya going’ though?” You ask him.

“Going to try to suck up to the Greys with Arthur and Bill,” He whistles and the count trots up to him. “Hosea make sure Miss Grimshaw isn’t too hard on our girl today.”

“You got nothin’ to worry about Dutch,” Hosea waves.

You and Hosea stand and wave until he’s out of sight.

“You give it to him?” Hosea asks still smiling and waving.

“I shot him in the head in front of his friends at the saloon he frequents.” You turned to look at him.

“Ah, it seems you got the anger your father has.” He pats your shoulder as the two of you walk into camp.

“Is that good or bad?” You ask as you grab a plate of stew.

“Depends on the situation.” 

* * *

You ended up trying to train Bear. He got sit down but just seemed to want to play after. Micah walked up and kicked Cain that had been sitting nearby. “Beat it ya parasite!”

“What the hell is your problem?” You ask standing up from your spot on the ground.

“We already got so many damn mouths to feed. Why do we have to add two more mutts to the mess.” He gets up in your face but you don’t stand down.

“You are absolutely right Mr. Bell. You should go first.” You say through your teeth.

“Little fireball, huh?” He puts his hands on his sides. “Though your little accident in the Bayou woulda’ taught you enough of a lesson.” 

You take your knife out and start to go for him when two hands pull you back. “Say that again you dirty rat.” You threaten.

“Y/N, please calm down,” Henry asks patting your shoulder.

“Your brother is right,” Arthur says as he helps Henry push you back. You seemed to be putting up a fight by how much they were struggling. “Micah ain’t worth a bullet. They are way too expensive so you should save them for better things.” 

Bear is in front of you growling at Micah. “Bear, down.” You order. Your puppy instantly turns to you with his tail wagging.

“Ah, cowpoke your here. I need to speak with you and Dutch.” Micah says as if Arthur and Henry weren’t fighting to keep you off of him.

“What could be so important?”

“Blessed are the Peacemakers.” Micah says with his hands up, “Or it goes somethin’ like that.” 

You roll your eyes and go to sit in Arthur’s tent to try and calm down. Henry looks at you confused. “Why not go to your tent?” He asks.

“I’d have to pass Micah’s bed and I’m not sure I’d be able to not throw it in the lake.” You grumble and give Micah one last dirty look as he talks to Arthur, your father and, Pearson. 

You notice he keeps calling Pearson ‘fat man’ which just ticks you off even more. But when you hear what they are saying you get even more annoyed. 

“Peace with the O’Driscols!” Dutch says in disbelief. You stand up and go lean against the table next to Hosea who is sitting at it reading.

“They want to meet for a parle.” Pearson urges.

“They want to meet?” Hosea asks.

“It’s a trap,” Both you and Hosea say together.

“Of course it’s a trap,” Micah exclaims. “But it wouldn’t hurt to see if it’s not what do we have to lose?”

“They could shoot us?” You say earning you a side-eye from Micah.

“This is a man’s duty, princess.” He teases.

“No, if you are going to meet him I want in.”

“No,” Arthur, Dutch, Hosea, and Henry all say in unison.

“Oh come on.” You groan. “I’m a great shot.”

“Mr. Morgan should be our back up,” Micah suggests. “We leave the kids here.”

“Father I would like to go,” Henry says which earns him a smile from Dutch.

“Of course, my boy,” Dutch says patting Henry’s shoulder and heading towards the Horses. 

“Henry doesn’t even know how to load a gun let alone shoot one.” You stomp your foot.

“Shut it, Y/N. Mr. Bell has been teaching me in his free time,” Henry explains as he climbs onto Lightning.

“He’s a great student. Too bad your sister ain’t.” Micah rolls his eyes.

Before you have a chance to snap Arthur pulls you to his tent while he grabs some things.

“My love,” Arthur says softly so only you hear. “Please stay, it’ll give me some damn peace of mind if I know you’re here.”

“I could really be helpful,” You sigh.

“Oh, I know you could. But Micah will do nothin’ but annoy you, and your Father and Brother will be worrying too much about you to pay attention.” He holds your face in his hands and kisses your forehead, nose, and finally a long passionate kiss on the lips. “To make it even how about you sleep in my tent with Bear and you can have my big cot all to yourself.”

Damn, Arthur knew your weakness. His cot was wider than yours. You always found it just a bit more comfortable. “I’m... worried.”

“I know,” He sits you on his cot and gives your forehead one more kiss before pulling away. “I love you.” He says as he starts to leave.

“I love you too.”

As the night drew on you began to feel tired. You collected Bear in your arms and laid back in Arthur’s cot. Before you realized it you had completely drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You woke up to the sounds of horses thundering into camp. You peaked out of Arthur’s tent but only saw three bodies shadowed in the darkness. “Pa?” You ask recognizing his silhouette. 

“My dear, You should sleep…” He says. You can tell something is wrong.

“What happened?” He gets close enough so you can see his face. “Oh god, what happened? Is Henry okay?” 

“Henry is fine, he already went back to his tent.”

“Then what’s wrong? Did somethin’ happen to Micah? He probably had it comin’,”

“It’s not Micah…” Dutch looked down at you with sad eyes.

“What…? How… I thought he was hidden?”

“We couldn’t find him.” He mumbled.

You turned around and started sliding your boots on. “Now hold on, Y/N. Let’s gather our thoughts and make a plan.”

“A plan?” You look at him in disbelief, “From what I gathered you didn’t seem to have a plan when I was taken.”

“We don’t know if he was taken. Maybe he just made a stop somewhere.”

“He would have said somethin’.” You could feel that new anger of your growing again. You stopped yourself and tried to take a long breath to calm down. “Pa… I… have really strong feelings for him.” You admit to him.

He seemed a bit ticked off. Perhaps he thought it was a fling that would burn out. “How do you mean?”

You looked up at your father, “I love him. And before you say it’s too soon, don’t I’ve had enough bad past experience to know when it’s different.”

Dutch threw his hands up, “But an Outlaw? I wanted more than that for you.” 

“Mother loved an outlaw.”

“Your mother  _ was  _ an outlaw.” 

“So am I now, I just shot a man in the middle of a damn town. Two towns, in fact, thanks to you.” He looked a bit hurt so you sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m worried about Arthur. I won’t do anythin’ dangerous. I’m just gonna ride around and see if I find him.” Before he could tell you no you climbed onto Suzie and rode off.


	11. Old lives revisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time but I didn't want ten to be too long so this is the rest of it and then some.

You ride around looking for any sign. Hell, you even went to where they were going to be meeting and only found a small amount of blood. 

You were stressed and finally just sat on the side of the road to try and think of a plan. Maybe Dutch had been right about holding back and making a plan. You raked your fingers through your hair. 

“Maybe I got too excited, He’s probably fine.” You saw to Suzie as she rubs her nose on your shoulder. the sun was starting to rise slowly. You took it as a sign to give in for the night and head back. But as you began to climb up something in the back of your mind made you turn around and look at the horizon.

As you did you saw the outline of a horse with someone laying on it’s back. You squinted your eyes a bit to get a better look. “Athena…” You called out with a bit of hope. The horse looked towards you and began to trot towards you.

You ran up quickly seeing Arthur passed out. “Arthur.” You call shaking his shoulder. You see a bullet wound in his shoulder. “Honey, please wake up.” You beg softly.

He grumbles a bit under his breath, “Y/N… did you sneak out again?”

“Nows not the time Arthur, let’s get you back to camp.” You grab Athena’s reigns and lead her back to camp.

* * *

“Pa!” You yell as soon as you know you’re in earshot of the camp. “I need help!”

Mary-Beth and Karen come running with Dutch close behind. “Arthur?” Mary-Beth asks as Arthur falls off of Athena on to his back on the ground.

“Arthur! My boy, what happened?” Dutch asks. 

“Ah, Dutch, I told you it was a trap.” Arthur groans. You hitch Athena and Suzie up as Swanson and Dutch carry Arthur to his tent. 

You tried to enter the tent but Miss Grimshaw pushed you out. “Y/N, go get some clean rags we can use.” She ordered in a calm voice. 

“Okay…” You peeked over her shoulder at Arthur who just gave you a small thumbs up. You hurried over near the food supplies looking for anything to use. 

“Is Arthur okay?” Karen asks. She spots the clean rags right away that you were too stressed out to see. 

“Uh… yeah… I just… I don’t like even the idea of losing people.”

“I don’t think anyone does.” She sighs.

“But I just got this family…” 

You didn’t realize you said that out loud but Karen smiles and pats your shoulder. “Go check on him.”

You rush back to Arthur’s tent where Grimshaw is sitting next to him. “Oh good,” She stands and pushes you down into the chair she had just been in. “I’m going to go see if I can get some food for him. You stay here and if he starts bleeding again you call.”

“Okay… Thank you, Miss Grimshaw.” 

She leaves and closes the flaps of the big tent giving you two some privacy. Arthur is still conscious as you grab his hand and rub your thumb on the back of it. “You can go to sleep if ya want.” You suggest to him.

He strains a bit and looks up at you, “But then I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty face.”

You smile and kiss his forehead, “I won’t leave your side.” You promise. He laid back still not going to sleep but just sitting in the comfortable silence. “Wanna get married?” You ask suddenly making him look back at you.

“You don’t wanna marry an old ugly outlaw like me.” He chuckles and squeezes your hand.

“Oh, Arthur you ain’t old or ugly.” You smile, “And I do. But if I asked too soon…”

“No that’s not it… just what made you say somethin’ like that so suddenly?” 

“I thought you were dead when I found you on your horse. It was a wake-up call… and it made me realize that I want to have a future with you.” Arthur weakly scooted over and pulled you next to him. You curled up placing your head on his shoulder. “I think we should get married, and have a nice little cabin with a perfect view of the sunset.” 

You hear him hum in amusement, “That doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea…” He kisses the top of your head, “However, I thought the man had to ask.”

You laugh, “We are coming into modern times, Mr. Morgan. I believe it’s okay if a lady asks first.” 

“Well then, I guess I should accept.” You smile at him and lean forward to kiss him on the lips. “I should tell ya though, I’ve been engaged before.” You look at him curiously, “She broke it off cause her daddy didn’t like me.”

“What a horrible reason. What was her name?”

“Mary.”

“Oh.. I had heard some of the girls gossiping about her,” You propped yourself up on your elbow. “Arthur Morgan, I’m goin’ to marry you even if my daddy tried to rip us apart. Even if he was in my life before the last couple of months I’d still stand my ground.” Arthur smiled and kissed your nose before leaning back and hissing from the pain. 

“Well, I’m gonna have to get better first.” When he looked at you you were staring off into space, “You okay?”

“Can ya keep a secret from my brother and father?” You ask in almost a whisper.

“Of course.”

“I was almost engaged for a time.” Arthur gives you a look of amusement and shock as your cheeks turn pink. “Before Henry’s riding accident I lived in Saint Denise for some time on my own. I was working as an understudy for a shop in the city that makes wooden instruments. I was making money so Henry could finish his degree. 

I met a man he was the son of this man named Angelo Bronte, he’s this mobster who has a hand in most of the businesses in Saint Denise. Anyway, I had met him when he came into the shop because his guitar strings had all been cut and he needed help restringing it. My boss there let me help him and after that, he would try to have some excuse to come into the shop every day I worked. Like… buying new strings or lookin’ to want to buy a new instrument. Anything to talk to me. Of course, I wouldn’t tell Henry cause he always had some strict no relationship rule in case someone would recognize our real last name.” You chuckled to your self a bit as you took a breath.

“Sorry, anyway, the boy’s name was Luca, he one day came up to me as I was finishing my workday and he grabbed my hands and said, ‘Y/N I want us to run away and get married,’ I was so confused since we had hardly held hands and he suddenly wanted to get married. I had told him I couldn’t abandon my brother, but he seemed so adamant. We made a plan to meet at one of the bridges in the middle of the night. I went and I waited for a few hours… But he never arrived.” You sigh, “The next day on my way to work I saw him exiting the church in a black tux with a lady in a wedding dress. He looked so happy. He must have found my face or something, cause he looked at me but pretended he didn’t even know me.” You shake your head at how naive you were.

“He sounds like an asshole,” Arthur mumbled. You smile and kiss his cheek. “I definitely won’t be ditching you for some other lady. You are all I want.”

You lay your head on the pillow next to his, “Let’s keep the engagement a secret for now… I don’t know how to tell Dutch.” You turn and look into his perfect eyes, “Will you sleep now?”

“Only if you stay next to me,” Arthur mumbles, clearly falling asleep.

“I’ll never leave your side.”

  
  


* * *

**(A couple of months later)**

  
  


You’re sitting on the dock with your feet dipped into the water when Arthur sits in the chair that’s next to you. “Hello there, Mr. Morgan.” You smile.

“What are you up too?” He asks.

“Avoiding my father,” You admit. He and Molly had been in a screaming match for the past couple of weeks. Which had only escalated to Dutch blaring his music loudly throughout the camp. 

“Ah, they still arguing?” Arthur looks back as Dutch and Molly seem to have their backs to each other.

“He asked her if she could be more motherly to Henry and me.” You roll your eyes. “We are not going to be like them when we are married.”

“I don’t think we will have the same problems as them, However…” You look at him as he hands you a letter. “I got this from Mary today.” 

“What did she say?” You ask before looking down and noticing he hadn’t even opened it yet. “Arthur, I don’t have to read this…”

“No, go ahead. It’s probably her begging for my help again… Or telling me how bad a person I am.”

You narrow your eyes as you open the letter and read it. “She wants to meet you in Saint Denise…” You look back up at him, “You gonna go?”

“Will ya go with me, I don’t want to go by myself.” He stands and extends a hand towards you.

“Of course.” You smile and accept his hand as he helps you up. You shake your feet to dry them before slipping your shoes back on. You had on your Green skirt and white blouse since the summer heat had been making you not want to wear pants. “Let me grab my bag and put my hair up.” 

“You gonna do that braid crown thing?” Arthur asks following you. 

You giggle a bit, “Yeah, probably. It fits better with my hat.” Hosea had gone out and got you your own hat. It was a black stalker hat with a blue band around it. It was pretty big on your head so you had started putting your hair up to make it fit a bit better.

You had moved into Arthur’s tent over the months. When Dutch asked why you had said you just wanted to keep an eye on him while he’s recovering. Which wasn’t completely a lie.

Arthur sat on your shared cot while you effortlessly braided your hair. Arthur loved watching you do your hair, he said it’s like watching an artist complete a masterpiece. You would call him crazy but still, turn bright red. 

When you finished you turned to show Arthur the finished product he smiled standing up. He came up with your hat in hand and kisses your forehead before putting the hat on you. “Let’s go, miss.” He says taking your hand.   


The two of you walked past Dutch as he leaned on the post of his tent. “Where are you two goin’?” He’d been getting suspicious of the two of you. Of course, you don’t think he could catch on about the engagement but you could tell he thought something was going on.

“Saint Denise. I need some new rosin for my bow.” You say with a sweet smile. 

“Rhodes doesn’t have it?” He asks. 

“No music store in Rhodes. We’ll be okay.” You wave him off as you both take only Arthur’s horse.

Bear who had become almost full-grown is sitting standing ‘guard’ but his tail starts to wag as he sees you, “Bear, stay here and be a good boy.” He whines a bit but follows orders.

“You sure have trained him well,” Arthur comments as you two ride out of camp.

“I needed somethin’ to do when you resting.” You feel his arm around you tighten a bit as he picks up speed. “I trained him to growl at Micah on command.” You admit with a smirk.

“Miss Van Der Linde you are a force to be reckoned with.” Arthur chuckles. 

“Soon to be Mrs. Morgan.” You smile proudly. 

“Well as much as I wanna, I can’t call ya that yet.” You shrug defeated. 

“Fine… if I must, I’ll be patient.” 

You can feel him chuckle, “Thank you.” 

You love the comfortable silence that always sits with you and Arthur. The camp can get so hectic and loud that little moments like these always made you feel better. The two of you ride in silence as Arthur stirred Athena towards Saint Denise. 

“Where did it say to meet her?” Arthur asks you. 

“The saloon.” You answer as he brings Athena to a stop. He hops off and hitches the horse before helping you down. “Nervous?” You ask him.

“Eh… not really.” He takes your hand and you can tell he’s nervous by his sweaty palms. 

You squeeze his hand making him look down at you. “You got this cowboy. I’ll be your back up.” 

He smiles and the two of you enter the building. Arthur looks around a bit before stoping his gaze on a particular woman who is sitting alone. She was really pretty and you suddenly felt like you couldn’t compare. The two of you walk up to her making Mary lookup. “Arthur,” She begins to smile but then sees you at his side. “Who is this?” She asks.

“Mary Linton this is my fiance, Y/N Van Der Linde.” Arthur introduces. You blush a bit not expecting him to call you his fiance. 

“Oh…” She says not really looking happy. Still, she reaches forward and shakes your hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you miss.” You say softly. 

Arthur begins to pull out a chair for you when Mary speaks up again, “Actually… I’m sorry miss Van Der Linde, but I need to speak to Arthur privately…” You and Arthur look at her then each other.

“Oh…” Is all you can get out.

“Y/N can stay,” Arthur announces but you cut him off.

“No, Honey, it’s okay. I do have to go to the music shop anyway.” He looks at you a bit nervous but you just smile at him, “I’ll be safe.” 

Arthur sighs a bit before kissing you on the cheek, “I’ll come to get ya if this is fast.” 

“You got it, cowboy.” You turn to Mary, “It was good to meet you, Mrs. Linton.”

She doesn’t say anything as you exit the saloon. You sigh a bit frustrated that she didn’t want you there. But you trusted Arthur and knew he wouldn’t be dumb.

You walk down the streets towards the music shop however when you get there you see it’s all locked up. You peak through the window only to see everything inside with a layer of dust.

“Once the owner passed no one wanted to keep it open.” A painfully familiar voice says behind you. You look over your shoulder to see Luca smiling at you. He’s in a fancy suit and looks to be on the way to somewhere. “How are you, Lovely Y/N?”

“What do you want?” You ask hoping he hears the annoyance in your voice.

“I was on my way home and I saw a beautiful girl who seemed lost.” He smiled at you but it didn’t have the effect it used to have on you.

“I’m not lost. I just wanted to see if they were still open. So go home to your wife.” You begin to walk away but you hear him following after you.

“My father made me marry her, Y/N.” He pleads to try to hold one of your hands. You pull it away and give him a dirty look.

“You made me stand at that bridge for hours like a moron.” You say starting to feel angry. “It was clearly a sign we were not meant to be because I have found someone who I am happy with.” He looks heartbroken. “So go home to your family. And pretend you never knew me.”

“Y/N wait,” He begins to call again.

“Y/N, There you are,” Arthur says trotting up on Athena. “Ready to go home?” He asks politely as he gets off the horse and kisses your cheek. He looks up at Luca and raises an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“Your… the someone.” Luca says a bit dejected. Arthur definitely stands above Luca. Arthur seemed like a giant compared to him. “A… cowboy really?” He asks making you roll your eyes.

“Oh, he must be Luca,” Arthur says as it clicks to him. He holds out a hand for Luca to shake. When he grabs it Arthur yanks him close and whispers something in his ear that you can’t hear. When Arthur pulls back he smiles at you and starts leading you to Athena. “Was good to meet ya.” 

“What did you say to him?” You ask as he helps you up. 

“Nothin’ just introducing myself.” Arthur shrugs. You turn towards Luca and see him practically running away. 

“Gonna tell me what you and Mary talked about?” You asked as he rode you home.

“Sure, She asked me to talk to her daddy who still doesn’t like me so I turned her down. Then she asked me to run away with her,” You felt a pinch of jealousy but tried not to make it visible, “Of course I told her no again, and then I asked her not to contact me anymore.” 

“Why?” You ask.

“Cause I know she was just using me and I don’t need that in my life. All I need is you.” You feel him kiss the top of your head. You lean back into him and you know you’re safe in his arms.


	12. Spaghetti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I end this chapter with the fluffiest fluff in the world.

When you woke up the next morning Arthur wasn’t asleep next to you. You look around a bit confused. You put your feet over the edge which accidentally lands on a sleeping Bear as he’s stretched out across the floor. You scratch his belly with your foot before stepping over him to get up.

You slowly begin to wake up more as you slip on your jeans and boots. You’re taking your hair out of the braid it was in when you step out of the tent in practically into Abigail. “Good Mornin’ Y/N, is Jack hidin’ in there?” 

“No, he’s isn’t I’m sorry Miss Roberts.”

She waves you off trying to not look worried, “I’m sure it’s nothin’ he probably just got distracted. 

She starts to wander away still calling for him, “I’ll check down by the river for you.” You call to her and head down by all the wood that had been washed to shore. “Jack!” You yell out. A small head pops out from behind a log. 

“I’m right here, Auntie Y/N.” He waves and grins.

“Jack, your mother is worried sick about.” You say as you lean over to see what he’s doing. “What mess are you makin’?” You ask with a smile.

“I found a lizard.” He points to the underside of the log, “I’m tryin’ to catch it to show Momma.”

“I’m not entirely sure how she’d feel about a lizard…” You didn’t seem to happy to see one either but curiosity got the best of you and you grabbed a stick to help. “Maybe we can show Henry.” 

“You think he likes bug?” Jack asks.

“He used to chase me with them when we were your age.” You grin at him, “It was before I became the tough one.”

“Whoa… I thought he only liked Stars.”

“Well… he does like them stars but I think all boys like bugs,” Jack looks at you surprised before looking again.

As the two of you look you begin to hear Bear growl somewhere behind you. You look around and see him growling into a bush, “Bear. Come here, are you growling at a rabbit again?” 

That’s when you hear the sounds of two guns clicking. You grab Jack’s hand about to make a run for it when two men step out with guns aimed. “You two, call off the mutt and come with us.” The first man demands. You pick up Jack who clings onto you. “Now.” The man demands. 

You look back but see you guys are just out of reach to yell for help. “Bear, down.” You order. Bear looks at you with a confused look but backs away anyway.

“Make him go.” The man orders. 

You swallow hard before nodding slowly. “Bear, go to Arthur.” Bear gets excited knowing that when you say that it usually means Arthur is home and a new play buddy had arrived. He turns and growls at the men one more time before running towards camp.

“Alright, now you two come with us.”

“Can the boy stay? He won’t say anythin’,” You feel like you’re practically begging but the men don’t seem swayed.

“Both. Let’s go.” 

You look back at camp one last time. You knew you had a pistol hidden by Jack when you picked him up. You decide the safest bet would probably be going now and getting help later. “Jack, we are going to go with these men okay?” 

“Why do they have guns?” He asks as you begin to follow them.

“They use them to make sure… African Lions… don’t attack us on our journey.”

Jack giggles, “Silly Aunt Y/N there aren’t any Lions here.”

You smile and play along, “Ah. How do you know? You haven’t seen one, right?” Jack shakes his head no, “Well I know for a fact that Arthur saw one a few months ago.” Jack’s jaw drops, “It tried to eat him too.”

“Arthur must be strong.”

You look at the two men watching you as you walk, “He’s very strong. And has a short fuse.” You say the last part louder. They ignore you so you continue to distract Jack for the duration of the trip to the manor.

“Shut it you two.” The second man yells as you walk up to the Braithwaite manor. 

You watched the front doors as they swung open and you honestly didn’t know if the two of you would be okay. Mrs. Braithwaite stepped out. 

“Ah, the pawns are here.” She says grimly.

“We are actually about to go.” You say as you pull the pistol from under Jack and aim it at her. Instantly more men appear holding guns aimed at you. You kick yourself for not figuring that more people would be here. “Let’s us go…”

“I’m afraid we need to use you two for revenge.” 

Before you have time to respond, a gun hits the back of your head making you blackout.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Arthur rides back into camp still stressed over Sean’s death. Arthur knew that the boy didn’t deserve to be killed. And he was already fuming with Micah… well being Micah. He just wanted to see you. He knew simply seeing your face would not make it all feel as bad as it all was. He wanted to just hold you for a while before needing to face what had to happen. 

He hitches up Athena and looks over the camp to see a crowd forming in front of Dutch’s tent. “Arthur.” He calls to him in a panicked voice. His face seems as white as snow as he puts a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “Have you seen the boy? Jack? Or was Y/N with you?”

Arthur looks at him confused, “No… I just had finished Bill burry Sean,” He looks around as Henry and Abigail start to march towards them. 

“Where’s my son?” Abigail demands. “Where is my son Dutch Van Der Linde?” 

“We can’t find Y/N either,” Henry adds. 

“I saw her this morning when I was lookin’ for Jack, she said she’d check by the river.” 

Arthur looks around, “Well where’s Bear. He follows her everywhere.” At the sound of his name, Bear darts out of Arthur’s tent and sits in front of Arthur. “The one damn time…” He mumbles, “Bear, go get Y/N.” He commands getting Bear excited. He barks and darts towards the last place he saw you. 

Arthur and the other three follow close behind him until Bear stops by the log and starts growling as he sniffs the ground. “Everyone,” Hosea calls out walking up behind the group. “Kieran says he thought he saw some men near the camp. Said they looked like Braithwaites.”

Dutch’s face starts to turn red. “Let’s go pay them a visit then.” Arthur and Henry follow both getting equally angry. “Abigail, we will bring your boy back.”

“Dutch,” Bill calls as he, Charles, Javier, Lenny, and John all join them, “We heard about Jack and Y/N, do you need some extra men?”

“Of course,” Dutch says as he climbs his horse, “Micah, Pearson, keep an eye on the camp.”

Arthur takes off before half the men are even on their horses yet. Soon he’s joined by John, Henry and then Dutch and Hosea. He can hear the others but at the moment his concerns are making sure you and Jack are safe.

“Who steals a child?” John asks still in disbelief.

“Jack will be fine. He must’ve been taken as a pawn. No one wants to ever hurt a child.” Hosea tries to reassure him. “Besides, if Y/N’s with him he’ll be well protected.” 

“I’ll kill any of those bastards if they hurt my sister,” Henry says looking scarily a bit like an angry Dutch. 

“I can assure you, you ain’t the only one.” Arthur grunts. 

All the men stop outside the manor parking their horses on the side of the road. “Alright… As hard as it’s gonna be let’s keep our heads,” Hosea warns all the men. “Our goal is to get the two and get out.” 

All men nod in agreement before walking calmly in a line towards the manor. Everyone has a pistol out and ready to go if need be. Two men from the house walk up to meet them. 

“Well well, knew you’d all show up.”

“Where’s my son, you bastard?” John starts but Dutch holds out a hand stopping him.

“We want my daughter, and his son returned immediately.” 

One of the men laughs and smacks his brother’s shoulder, “I told you she was his.” His brother chuckles, “See? Didn’t I say they had the same angry face when she tried to pull a fast one on us.” 

Arthur and Henry tense up hearing that you tried something. “You are correct dear brother, She put up a good fight too. Until we finally got her.” Arthur began to raise a gun to ask what he meant when Henry fires at the man killing him instantly and plunging everyone into a fight. 

The gang scatters and hides behind stuff to take out the men outside before going to search the house. Arthur stays near Henry still unsure if the boy could fight in a gunfight. “Alright,” Dutch calls, “Let’s search inside.”

Arthur checks the whole house before meeting the rest of the men upstairs. He sees Dutch and Hosea trying to open the door to a bedroom. He quickly joins them and with a final heave, the cabinet in front of the door falls over.

“Thank you, Arthur,” Dutch says quickly as they head in the room quickly knocking out two men. 

“She’s in here,” Dutch says pulling out the old woman by her collar. “Where’s my daughter.” Dutch demands. 

“You killed my sons!” She screamed. 

“And I’m sure you have more I can kill too if you don’t tell me where you are hiding Y/N and Jack.” Dutch groans as she refuses to talk. “Fine, burn the place.” He shoots one of the bodies in the head making the woman scream before dragging her to the front of the house. 

“The house is empty, we searched everywhere,” Hosea says angry, “I told you she was crazy, Dutch.”

“That you did.” He throws the old lady on the ground. “Now. Where are they?”

“I sold them.” She yells, “To Angelo Bronte.”

“Angelo Bronte in Saint Denise?” Arthur asks.

“Yes, and they are either there, or on a boat to Italy.” She spits at Arthur.

“Let’s go then,” Dutch says turning away and having to practically drag Henry with him.

“What about her?” Arthur asks.

“Leave her, she has nothing left to live for anyway.” Dutch waves off the old woman as she runs towards the manor up in flames.

  
  


* * *

  
  


You woke with a jump to find yourself in a huge plush bed with white sheets. Jack is curled into a ball sleeping next to you in very nice looking clothes. You glance at yourself to see that you’re in a white nightgown. You seemed to be in a mansion or something. 

You shake Jack softly, “Jack... where are we?”

The boy sits up and yawns, “Auntie Y/N you’re awake!” He hugs you tightly, “Papa Bronte said the ‘mean hillbillies’ hit you in the head really hard.” 

“Papa Bronte?” You ask confused.

“That would be me.” A voice says as the doors to the bedroom open. A man in a red robe with a weird black hat on, walk in the room and smile. “I hope you are feeling better.”

“You’re… Luca’s father.” You say still not fully awake.

“Ah, so you are the music shop-girl my son used to pine over.” He cheered in a thick Italian accent. “He’ll be so happy to know you are here.”

“Sir… I’m sorry but I must bring him back to his mother.”

“No!” He snaps in a scary voice. “You will stay here and they can come for you if they want.” He adds back in his soft voice. 

You tighten your grip on Jack just a bit. Bronte suddenly claps his hands making you jump, “Let us go down and see if dinner is ready. We are having spaghetti.”

“What’s that?” Jack asks you. You simply shrug and get up to follow the man. You keep a tight hold on Jack's hand as he follows you. 

“Where are your slippers?” Bronte asks as you two exit the room. 

“Slippers?” You ask as the man claps his hands and a maid appears out of another room. She quickly enters your room and comes back with two pairs of slippers. She places each pair at yours and Jack’s feet. 

“These are your night ones.” He explains. You and Jack look at each other before slipping them on. “Good, let us head downstairs, I’m famished.” 

You follow him downstairs to a dining room with a huge wooden table in the middle. Only three plates are set up.

“Do you live alone here, Mr. Bronte?” You ask as you and Jack sit down.

“Ah yes, it gets lonely. But at least I have company.” He gestures to the two of you as two butlers come in and set plates of a weird dish in front of you and Jack.

You both look at it confused. “It looks like worms…” Jack whispers to you.

“This is Spaghetti. It’s pasta in tomato sauce.” Bronte explains. “It’s food, I promise.”

You still look at it a bit concerned but Jack shrugs a bit and tries it. You watch him for a reaction. He smiles after the first bite. “It’s really good Auntie Y/N.” You sigh with relief and try a bite as well. Jack wasn’t wrong. It’s really good. However, you aren’t sure you are eating it right. 

“I’m glad the two of you are enjoying the meal. How is your head miss?” He asks you before taking another bite.

“It’s sore, but I’ll be okay… I’ve had worse in the past.” You look down a bit.

“I expected that, living with cowboys. Must be a mess.” You smile a bit. “Do you have a cowboy?” He asks you making your cheeks red. 

“I… uh…”

Jack cuts you off, “She’s gonna get married to Uncle Arthur.” 

You blush like crazy and shush him, “What? Who told you that?”

“Momma said that since you moved into his tent that must mean you are going to get married.” He says, repeating his mother’s words.

“Well… let’s not spread rumors.” You say quickly taking another bite.

“Arthur, huh?” Bronte asks. “Tell me, miss, is he better than my son?” You eye him across the table. This was a test. You knew it. If you say yes he gets angry because you don’t like his son, which you don’t. But if you say no… he could possibly use that to his advantage. In any case, you lose. 

You sigh and shrug, “I was never truly with your son. I always thought we were just friends.” You lie to him and you feel like he can tell. “How long was I out for, sir?”

He thinks a bit, “Perhaps a day…” He says as if he isn’t truly sure. 

Before you can ask another question there’s a knock at the door. A servant peaks his head in. “Sir… There are some men here to see you.” You grab Jack’s hand as Bronte stands. 

“Of course, they seem quick. Make sure these two get upstairs to their room.”

You look at him and stand up, “I would like to see my father.” You say trying to seem taller than you are. 

Bronte gives you a dirty look, “You will go upstairs.” He says in a threatening tone. “Now.” Before he gets scarier you pick up Jack and take him upstairs.

“But I wanna see my Pa…” Jack sighs sadly as you sit him on your bed. 

“We will.” You promise him. “Do you know where my clothes are?” 

“They threw them away.” You groan and put your hands on your head. “I kept this though,” Jack adds making you look at him. He lifts his pillow and shows you your gun belt he had hidden. “I couldn’t find your gun though…” You hug Jack tightly.

“Well… I guess now we gotta wait.”

* * *

It seemed like hours later when you finally heard a knock at your door. Jack had been sitting on the bed asking you to make up stories to tell him while you sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. You stood up as the door opened and stood in front of Jack. 

Bronte gave a fake smile, “Ah, it looks as if they are awake.” 

Before you can think of a witty response he opens the door wider and you see your dad walk in. 

“Pa…” You smile as he pulls you into a strong hug. You don’t realize you started crying a bit until you pull away and he quickly wipes your cheeks. “Took you long enough,” You adding jokingly.

“My dear girl, I’m sorry. A lot happened…” You look at him confused, “The Grays… they tricked us. Sean died…” You sat back on the bench taking it in. “Then when we were looking for you the Pinkertons found us and we had to move camp.” 

“We moved again?” You ask.

“We had no choice. But we are closer to Saint Denis now.” You sighed still saddened about Sean. Yeah, he could be annoying but he was always nice. “I’m glad you are okay, Jack,” Dutch says as the boy sits by you.

“Where’s Henry? Or Arthur…” You ask standing again.

“Mr. Bronte here sent them on a little job in exchange for you two.” 

Bronte speaks up again, “Oh yes… Let me have one of my maids get you some more medicine for the back of your head.” He walks away. 

“What happened?” Dutch asked getting mad.

“It’s nothing, I tried to pull a gun on the Braithwaites and one of them hit me over the head.” You feel the back of your head… of course it was still tender. 

“Well…” your father thinks a moment. “I probably would have done that as well.”

You smile at each other as he kisses your forehead. “Also… what are you wearing?” He asks looking at your nightgown.

“They put me in this and threw my clothes away. Said they were dirty,” You roll your eyes annoyed. “My favorite pair of pants…” Well, your only. “I’ll have to buy some new ones.”

“Well, I’m just happy you aren’t hurt too much.” 

“Let’s go wait outside… Jack and I are pretty tired of being indoors.” You suggest. 

“Great idea. Fresh air always helps. Besides, I believe we have to have a heart to heart chat.” He pats your shoulder as he turns away. Luckily it seems he doesn’t see your face turn pale. 

_ Great. What’s he going to ask?  _ You thought to yourself. _ He must know about Arthur and me. _

The three of you walk to the front yard. You and Dutch sit on the step while Jack runs around the gated yard looking for bugs. “Bronte mentioned something in passing when we were talking.”

You gulp, “What did he say?” You try to sound nonchalant.

“Well… He kept referring to Arthur as your… Fiance.” There it was.

You look away from him pretending to check on Jack. “Oh… Well, Jack was just repeatin’ somethin’ Abigail had said jokingly.” You are a horrible liar and you know it but you were not ready for him to know.

“So there is no truth to it?” He asks in the tone you have learned to know means he knows your full of shit. 

“Well…” You weren’t one to lie to family about something as big as marriage. “It ain’t completely not true.” You kick yourself as your voice gets a tad higher at the end.

“And what does that mean? Did Arthur ask you?”

You finally look at him. In all honesty, he seems a bit betrayed. You couldn’t understand why. “Well no. He didn’t.” You say honestly, “I… I asked him.” 

“Did ya now…” You can hear a tint of anger. 

“Yeah… and… he may have accepted. I mean we’ve been together for what… almost half a year now?”

“And you didn’t think of asking me?” And there was the main problem. He wasn’t involved.

“Well, Daddy,” You pull out the sweet words, “I wanted it to just be me and Arthur for a bit before we bring everyone in. We ain’t even sure it’s gonna happen yet seeing as we are runnin’ from Pinkertons.” Before Dutch has time to respond the front gate opens making you sigh in relief, “Oh, thank god.”

You stand and run to Arthur. He meets you halfway and pulls you into a strong hug. Despite Dutch giving us eyes, Arthur lifts your face to his and kisses you long and hard. “You are just a magnet of trouble ain’t ya.” He says softly as he hugs you again.

“One of my many talents.” You say with a grin. 

“Pa!” Jack yells and runs to John. John drops to his knees and hugs him tightly. 

“I assume the job is done?” Bronte asks appearing on the doorstep. 

“Yeah. All done.” Arthur says without letting you go.

“Well then, I assume you are free to go. But do try to come to my garden party at the mayor’s.” And with that Bronte disappears inside. 

“Let’s go get you some clothes,” Arthur says as he brings you to his horse and lifts you on.

“Arthur we gotta talk.” You say in a quiet tone.

“What happened?” He looks at you a bit concerned.

“Bronte… he told Dutch about us.”

“I hope your father knows we are together.” He jokes as you start riding back to camp with John and Dutch in front.

“No you silly man, he told Dutch about us being engaged.”

Arthur quickly pulls his horse to be slower, “How did he find that out?”

“Jack had heard his momma makin’ a joke about it and took it seriously.”

“So basically the whole camp kinda figured it out?”

“I’m not sure…” You sighed, “I liked it bein’ our secret for a bit.”

You can feel him chuckle as your arms are wrapped around him, “Yeah me too.”

“To be perfectly honest… I just wanted to elope.” You admit making Arthur stop his horse completely. 

He turns so he can look at you properly. “Really?” 

You nod, “But now Dutch is gonna make it a big thing.” 

He nods a bit in agreement before rummaging through his bag. “To be perfectly honest with you as well,” He pulls out two silver bands. “I kinda wanted the same thing.” 

You both look at each other and smile. “Mr. Morgan, how did you get these?” 

He chuckles and hands you the smaller one. You get a closer look at it and see a small diamond on it. “I paid for them.” He smiles proudly. 

“We gonna do this on Athena?” You ask smiling. 

“Well, you're already in white. So nows a good time as ever.” You both chuckle at each other.

* * *

He takes you to a small cliff overlooking the Heartlands. The sun was starting to just peak it’s head over the horizon. He hops off of Athena and carefully helps you down. You notice he has on the blue shirt you love so much. It really brings out all the colors in his blue-green eyes. He looks around the ground for a moment before saying a soft ‘ah-ha’ and bends down to pull some wildflowers. He hands all but one to you. You giggle as he puts the one he kept in your ear. 

“There. Extra beautiful.” He says with a smirk. 

You dust some dirt from his shoulder and step closer to him, “Ah… already perfect.” You say making him roll his eyes.

You both just stare at each other for a moment. You can feel how red your face is and you can see his cheeks turning red. “I don’t know how to do this.” You admit shyly.

“Me neither…” He softly takes your hand and slips the ring on your finger. “Y/N I promise to always take care of you. I’ll cherish you forever and always keep you safe, warm and happy. I love you so dang much.” 

You take his hand and slip his ring on to his finger. “Arthur, I promise to always have your back and protect you. I’ll care for you when you are ill and even when you are healthy. I feel like the luckiest woman to have you. I love you so much.”

He takes your face in his hands and kisses you passionately. It was different from the other kisses you’ve shared with him. It felt almost magical in a sense that made you feel silly. You can feel him smile as he holds you close to him. 

“Well, I do believe I’m allowed to call you Mrs. Morgan now.”


	13. Want

As you rode back to camp with Arthur you had moved from sitting behind him to sitting in front of him. He had an arm locked firmly around your waist while you leaned back on his chest. You had tried to talk to him into going on a ‘honeymoon’ but he said it would be best to go back to camp first to at least let your brother know about being married.

You sighed a bit. “What’s the matter, Mrs. Morgan?” Arthur asked as you neared the camp. “Tired of married life already?”

You could hear the humor in his voice, “Not at all Mr. Morgan, I just don’t want to go see everyone. I very much enjoyed alone time with you.”

You could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. “Well, you were kidnapped.”

“True. People probably want to know I’m okay.” You hate to agree. 

As he hitched his horse near the others he turned to help you down. You both smiled at each other for a moment. There was a sense of peace despite everything when you were next to him. But of course, when do you get any peace.

“Y/N!” Henry yelled pulling you from your thoughts. You quickly hopped off the horse and ran to jump into his embrace. He held you a bit too tight but you let him since you could feel he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. “Are you okay? Did that Bronte guy hurt you?” 

“I’m okay. He even gave me a nightgown.” You joked. “Brother… there’s something I have to tell you. And I would really be happy if you didn’t tell anyone yet.”

“What happened?” He looked concerned.

You looked over your shoulder at Arthur who nodded for you to continue before heading towards the camp. “Arthur and I… we eloped.”

There was a good ten seconds of Henry just staring at you before he made a sound, “WHAT?” He said loudly making you smack his head. 

“What did I just say?” 

“You married him?” He whispered this time.

“Yes Henry, I love him.” Henry sighs and sits on a hay bale and pulling you to sit by him. “I just wanted you to know cause you’re my family.”

“I’m happy you trusted me enough to tell me, I just never imagined I’d see you married…”

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean Henry Van Der Linde?” You say winding up another smack before you get cut off.

“Everyone, Y/N’s home safe!” You hear Javier call. Within minutes you’re swarmed by the rest of the camp members.

Susan is hugging your head tightly along with the other girls who are trying to hug you, Javier is smacking your back and Abigail is kissing your hand thanking you for watching Jack. 

As she kisses your hand again she spots the ring. You quickly pull your hand away hoping no one else saw. She eyes you behind everyone and you plead with your eyes to not tell anyone.

“Okay guys,” Henry says sighing, “Let’s let her get some rest. She’s probably exhausted.” He pushes you threw the group and towards an old looking manor. 

“This is camp?” You ask.

“I know it’s weird.” Henry lowers his voice, “You and your husband are upstairs to the left.” 

You try to hit him again but he got away. You walked into the old creeky looking house. Lanterns had been set up to dimly light the first floor. Micah seemed to have been snooping around because he jumped when you walked in.

“Oh great, the princess is rescued… again.” He claps dramatically.

“Have you done anything even remotely helpful today?” You ask sarcastically.

“I’ve most definitely done more than you have.” Micah got really close to you. You could smell the beer. 

“Maybe you should go clean yourself up Mr. Bell, I hear the swamp water does wonders.” You push him back and he grabs your wrist tightly.

“Maybe, it’s time you learn your place,” Micah growled through his teeth. He raised a hand when both of you could hear someone walking down the stairs. He quickly pushed you away almost making you fall backward. “Good to have ya back.” He says sarcastically as he walks out of the house.

Hosea looks at you confused as he steps off the stairs. “Are you alright?” He asks watching you hold your wrist. 

You quickly let go and start to head upstairs. “I’m okay. I didn’t know Mr. Bell was in the house so he scared me when I came in.”

He looked like he didn’t really believe it. “Well, if he ever gives ya trouble…”

“I’ll shoot him, I got it.” You say finishing his sentence. 

Hosea chuckles as pats your shoulder, “Head on up to bed.”

* * *

When you walked into your room Arthur was already sitting on the bed taking his boots off. He watched as you came in and tried to lock the door. However, you noticed the handle had no lock. 

“You alright, love?” He asks as you turn your attention to him. 

“Uh… yeah, just thought I’d be able to lock them all out.” You sigh and sit next to him. You bend over slowly unlacing the boots Bronte had given to you. “Are you okay?” You ask softly.

You peek up at him and he’s smiling widely, “Of course, I married the greatest woman in the world today.” You look down as you feel your cheeks turn red. “I do believe I’m officially the luckiest man in the world.”

As you slip your last shoe off Arthur is already pulling you onto his lap. He cupped your face as he pulls you into a deep kiss. Your arms immediately wrap around his neck pulling him closer. You hear him hum hungrily as he moves his hands to be around your waist.

You slowly start the unbutton his shirt when he stops and pulls back, “Hold on, Y/N, are you sure you want to?” His cheeks are bright red and his lips are beginning to look a bit swollen. His blue-green eyes look into yours with a need. 

You simply smile and nod, “I want you.” You giggle a softly, “This is why I wanted to go on a dang honey-”

Before you finish your sentence Arthur’s lips are back to yours. You let out a small noise of surprise as he lays you on your bed. You are honestly a bit shocked that it doesn’t squeak but you are also extremely thankful. You return to undoing his shirt until it’s finally loose enough for him to slip over his head and toss to the floor. 

You had always assumed he looked good without a shirt. Up until this point you had never seen him without it. His broad shoulders as he hunched over you made you begin to blush like crazy. He chuckled as he watched you try to figure out where to look. 

He slowly begins to lift your nightgown a bit more, “One more time. You sure you’re ready?”

You smirk, “I’m beginning to think it’s you who isn’t ready,” You say in a teasing tone.

“I am, trust me. I want you so badly but if you aren’t ready yet I’ll respect your wishes.” You put a hand on the side of his face. The stubble of his beard growing back tickles the palm of your hand. He takes your hand and kisses the palm softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And I want you. I mean I’m very… inexperienced but…” You shut your mouth to keep yourself from blabbering on.

Arthur chuckles, “That’s okay. We’ll go easy,” He slowly pulls the nightgown off and throws it on the ground. As the humidity of the swamp hits your skin you start to become a bit self-conscience. You begin to move your arms to cover yourself but Arthur stops you. “You don’t have to cover yourself because you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He kisses your lips once before moving to your neck then the valley between your breast and finally your stomach. 

He looks up at you once more, he gives you a hungry smile and then gives you the best experience you had ever had. The two of you become one throughout the night. 

When you both have finally finished, a few times, you both lay in the bed. You try to catch your breath as Arthur wraps his arm around you getting ready to sleep. “Wait, Arthur shouldn’t we get dressed? What if someone comes in?” You trying to move his arm but he keeps a tight grip around you.

“If they try I’ll shoot ‘em.” You roll your eyes as he kisses the tip of your nose. “I want to enjoy you like this a bit longer.”

You can hear someone in the camp outside having a coughing fit as you thought about how proud you were of yourself to be able to stay quiet. There were many times throughout the night where you had wanted to cry out in pleasure. But that had not been a talk you were ready to have with Dutch.

You can hear Arthur humming a tune softly into your ear as he dozes off. You finally allow yourself to doze off as well feeling completely safe in his arms.

  
  


* * *

  
  


You wake up in the morning feeling different. A good different though. Arthur is still snuggled up next to you softly snoring in your ear. You turn yourself so that you’re facing him. You had no idea how a man could look so good even when asleep. You rub the scar on his chin mindlessly as you take in every feature. 

It isn’t until his hand softly grabs yours and brings it to his lips to kiss that you realize he’s waking up. His eyes flutter open and he smiles the moment he lays eyes on you. “Goodmorning, Mrs. Morgan.” He says in a husky half-asleep voice.

“Goodmorning my cowboy, I hope you slept okay?” He leans forwards and places a kiss on your forehead and then on your nose.

“I slept better than I have in a while.” There seems to be a silent agreement to stay in bed together as long as possible but then there’s a knock at the door. 

“Arthur,” It’s Miss Grimshaw’s voice. “I need you right away.” You hear her walk away quickly. 

“I wonder what happened?” You ask as Arthur sighs and begins to sit up. He stands facing away from you as he begins to slip his clothes back on. You look out the window trying not to stare at his bottom that you very much wanted to look at. 

“I’ll go see first, you get dressed okay?” He turns to you after he finishes getting ready. Before he speaks again he looks at you in awe as you sit up and stretch still wearing nothing. “I love you.” He finally says as he leans down and kisses you softly.

“Must be a coincidence, because I love you as well.” You giggle. He chuckles and boops the tip of your nose before grabbing his hat and heading out of the room. 

Once he’s gone you look around for your normal clothes. You end up finding a blue skirt but no shirt. You groan annoyed before giving up and slipping on Arthur’s white button-up. You tuck it into your skirt and begin to braid your hair in a simple braid over your shoulder. Once your boots are laced up you admire yourself a bit in the mirror. There seems to be a bit of a glow to you. 

You exit your room only to see Abigail leaning against the wall waiting for you. “Goodmorning Miss Roberts,” You saw cheerfully as you pass her towards the stairs.

“I figured it out.” She says proudly. 

“Figured what out?” You ask trying to play it off.

She yanks your wrist making you yelp. She quickly let’s go. “I’m sorry I didn’t think I pulled that hard.” She says quickly. 

“No no, you’re okay,” You pull up the sleeve of the shirt to see and angry red mark that looked like a hand. “Oh…” You mumble.

“Did that Bronte guy do that to ya?” She asks concerned.

“I think… Micah did this.”

“Micah!” She looks about ready to go find him.

“It was probably my fault. I was mouthin’ off.” You shake your head and pull the sleeve back down. “What did you figure out?” You say trying to change the subject but forgetting what the last topic was.

“Did you and Arthur get married?” She whispered. You wanted to lie but you knew your face gave it away. She gasped and jumped a bit, “Oh my goodness! This is great news!”

“We want it to be a secret for now. Only you and Henry know.” You take her hands. “Please, Abigail.”

She nods, “I’ll take it to my grave if I have to.” You let out a sigh of relief. “Now let’s go see if we have somethin’ for your wrist.” She takes your arm and locks it with hers. “After we take care of your wrist you can help me pull Bear away from Uncle. He’s been following him around since you have been away.” 

* * *

As the two of you exit the house with your arms crossed together Arthur is hurrying up towards you both. He quickly nods his head to Abigail who tries to hide her knowing smile. “I gotta go with miss Grimshaw. Some guys took Tilly.”

“Oh my god. Do you need help?” You ask quickly.

“I do, but the help is distracting your brother.” The three of you look and watch Grimshaw lecturing Henry who is trying to get on the wagon. “He ain’t ready for this kinda stuff. He gets too…” He stops not wanting to insult your brother.

“He’s emotional. I got it.” You say.

“Thank you, my love,” Arthur smiles and kisses you on the cheek. “I’ll be back.” He nods once more to Abigail before heading to Susan.

“Be safe.” You call after him.

“Goodness, I hope Tilly will be okay.” Abigail sighs. “Go get Henry, I’ll get the stuff for your wrist.” 

You walk up to Henry who is still trying to convince them to let him go even though they are driving away. “Henry. They will be fine.” He quickly coughs into his sleeve as he looks around stressed. “They’ll get her.”

“I don’t know, Y/N, I should have protected her.” You sit him in the gazebo and wipe the sweat from his face with your sleeve. “Y/N I think I love her.”

You smile at him as Abigail steps into the gazebo. A happy Bear jumping on your lap as he sees you. “Oh yes, hello my pup.” He licks your face making you try to softly push his nose down.

Abigail holds out her hand and you sigh and put your hurt wrist in it. She pulls your sleeve up and begins to rub a salve on it. “What happened?” Henry asks shifting his concern to you.

“Mr. Bell and I don’t get along.” You sigh.

“He’s always nice to me. I wish you two would get along.” You and Abigail seem to roll your eyes in unison.

“I’ll do better,” You say to him so he’d drop the subject. “Why don’t you and I go into town and-” 

“Y/N,” Karen calls to you. “Arthur got a letter.” She hands it to you before walking away. 

You glance at it and recognize the handwriting. “Actually,” You say to henry. “Maybe take Jack fishing, I have to do something.” 

You leave them and go behind the house where you are alone. You know it’s wrong too but you open the letter and read it carefully. It’s from Mary, she’s apparently still in Saint Denis and wanted to see Arthur. She says something about her father getting into trouble again. 

Then, in the end, she has the nerve to put, ‘ _ Always yours,’ _ It takes everything in you not to stomp the letter in the mud. A thought, however, stops you. Arthur was busy helping get Tilly with miss Grimshaw. And Mary’s letter seems urgent.

A smirk grows on your face, “I guess I’ll help her out.”


	14. Change

You walk up to the Saint Denise hotel and look up to see Mary Linton looking over the edge of the balcony. She doesn’t see you, obviously. Why would she? You were not the cowpoke she thought she’d see today.

“Mrs. Linton.” You call out to her making her look down towards you. You chuckled to yourself at the symbolism. “There was an emergency at camp and I came in Arthur’s place.” 

She seems to pout and disappears into the room. You are about to think she wouldn’t come back out and began to turn to leave when Mary walked out of the front door. “Miss Van Der Linde, what a surprise.” She says very much not surprised.

“Mrs. Morgan.” You correct her with a sly smile threatening to form at the corners of your mouth. “But yes, I saw you needed help so I came to offer my services.”

“Ah…” She seemed irritated. “Well, Arthur didn’t need to send someone else.”

“Oh, Arthur was too busy to even see your letter. So he doesn’t know I’m here.” You hand the letter to her. 

Mary takes it slowly and gives you a rather mean look, “Did you come to gloat?” She asks.

“Not entirely, I did actually come to offer help if you needed it.” You stepped a bit closer so only she could hear you. “But I did come to tell you that this will be the last letter you send to Arthur.” You say in an even but almost threatening tone. She looks at you angry but you can see the fear that’s hiding underneath. “What did you need help with, Mrs. Linton?” You finally say back in your normal tone.

“My… My father, he sold my mother’s broach and I need help getting it back.”

“Arthur said your father was quite a charmin’ fellow.” You sigh turning to Suzie and climbing up. You hold a hand out to Mary who looks at you confused, “Come on.” 

* * *

The two of you quietly ride down the road until you get to the area near the stables. “Why was he tryin’ to make money?” You ask as you help her balance herself as she gets down. 

“Oh, he’s been doing nothing but gambling and drinking lately.” Mary waves her hands above her head.

“I thought he was always like that?” You ask thinking back to Arthur describing him.

“You and your ‘ _ husband _ ’ seem to talk quite an awful lot about my family.” She sighs. “I’ll go in and get him.” She slips in the stables. You stand there for maybe only a moment until the stable doors slam open making you and a stable hand nearby jump.

“Mary, I’m a grown man, I don’t need my daughter to parent me!” Mr. Gillis erupts. 

“Daddy please just tell me who you sold the broach too. It wasn’t yours to sell!” Mary snaps back at him.

“He’s a charmer ain’t he?” You mumble making him give you a dirty look. 

“Mind your business girl!”

“Daddy, you be nice to Miss Van Der Linde she’s just here to help me.” 

You suppress an eye roll at her saying your maiden name and instead held your hand out to the man. “I’m Y/N Morgan I’m a student at Oberlin College.” Slight lie, you had been a student there.

“Morgan?” He asked giving his daughter a dirty look.

“Yes, Arthur Morgan is my husband, I heard you two were… acquainted.” Mr. Gillis made a ‘bleh!’ sound and began to walk away but you yanked his collar forcing him to look at both you and his daughter. “Listen, Mr. Gillis. Please just tell us who you sold the broach too. Would Mary’s mother have wanted this?” 

“It was mine!” He yelled like an immature child. “I gave it to a loan shark named Ashton to pay off my debt.” 

You knew the name, Ashton. He had been the man the school had sent to get money owed. “I know him.” You dropped his collar turning to Mary. “I’ll go get your broach.”

“Miss Va… Mrs. Morgan, you don’t have too. Those men have weapons,” She seemed genuinely worried.

“Mary, I’m a very good shot.” You assure her as you hop onto Suzie. Mr. Gillis scoffs at your remark.

“A good shot?” He asks sarcastically, “A woman?”

“Yes. Mr. Gillis, a great shot.” And with that, you ride off towards Ashton.

  
  


* * *

**Arthur**

Arthur rides back into camp with Susan and a battered Tilly. When he stops the wagon the two ladies keep thanking him to which he reassured them it’s okay. The sound of their arrival makes Henry pop up from the gazebo. He runs over and hugs Tilly tightly.

“Tilly! I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you better.” He says as she smiles and hugs him back.

“Oh, I’m okay. I can take a few hits. How about you help patch me up.” 

“With pleasure!” Henry agrees before saying thank you to Arthur and the two of them walk away.

Arthur was tired and a bit sore from being socked in the face. He looked around the camp for you but didn’t see you anywhere. When he checked the horses he noticed Suzie was missing too. “Are you lookin’ for someone?” He hears Abigail ask as if she already knows the answer.

Arthur turns around and sees Abigail and John both smiling at him slyly. He walks up to them and sighs, “She told you.” He whispered.

“Nope, Abigail found out. We won’t say nothin’.” John pats Arthur’s shoulder. 

“But also, you received a letter while you were gone. Y/N read it and said she had an errand to run.” Abigail added. “It looks like she went towards Saint Denise.”

“Saint Denise…” Arthur’s voice died as he tried thinking who would send him a letter. 

“I can give you two guesses who I think it is.” Abigail puts her hands on her hips and pouts.

“Damn it. I told her to stop contactin’ me.” Arthur said in a gruff tone before heading towards Athena. 

“Where are you goin’?” John asked.

“Make sure Y/N don’t kill anyone.”

He didn’t even get that far into Saint Denise when he saw you getting off of Suzie. He started to call out your name when he realized you were talking to Mary.

* * *

“Taa-daa.” You said handing her the broach. 

“You got it?” She asks jumping up from her seat.

She looks at it in her hands and begins to tear up a bit which scares you. “What? Is it broken?”

“No… I’ve just been horrible to you… and you still.”

“I mean, yeah you have. And don’t get me wrong. I never want to see you again. But I can at least help out someone in need.” She smiles at you kindly and pulls you into a hug. She can tell you get stiff when she does so she hugs you tighter before letting go.

“Thank you, Y/N Morgan. Arthur is a lucky man. You… You two take care.” And before you can say anything she disappears in the crowd of people leaving you alone. 

You let out a small huff when a familiar hand touches the small of your back. “Was Tilly okay?” You ask looking up at Arthur. 

“She’s a bit beat up… but she’s strong.” He kisses the side of your head. “What were you up too?”

“Mr. Gillis tried to sell the damn broach again. I had to chase the loan shark down to get it back.” Arthur gives you a proud smile.

“Look at you…” He lifts your chin and kisses the tip of your nose before leaving a soft peck on your lips.

“I mean… I still told her to never contact you again.” Arthur chuckled and pulled you into a hug. “Let’s get some food before we go back… I don’t want stew tonight.”

“That is a brilliant idea.” He agrees as he takes your hand and the two of you walk into the city. 

You both ended up at the saloon. Nowhere else really seemed to be open so the two of you ordered the dish which ended up being stew but, at least it had more flavor than Pearson’s.

“Arthur?” You ask as you finish your food. He hums softly in response, “Was… I okay last night?” 

Your question makes him choke on the bite of stew he had just taken. You giggle a bit as his face turns red. “You were more than okay, my love.” He says to you softly. “That.. umm,” He looks around a bit, “That was the best I’ve ever had.”

You roll your eyes and smack his hand, “Oh, now you are bein’ silly.”

He takes your hand and smiles as he looks into your eyes, “I’ll never lie to ya.” Now your face was the one turning red so Arthur chuckled and changed the subject a bit, “Abigail told me she found out.”

You sigh a bit, “She told me too, she cornered me when I was leaving our room.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Abigail.” Arthur laughs. “She said she won’t tell anyone but it looks like she told John.”

“I feel tellin’ Abigail anythin’ is telling John.” Arthur nods in agreement as he finishes his food. He looked up and could tell something was still on your mind. 

“Did Mary say somethin’ to you?” He asks making you look up at him.

“No… Just, Arthur what if we ran?” He looks up at you a little shocked.

“From the gang?” 

“Hasn’t my father been a bit off lately? And Micah as well..” You pull your sleeve up and show him the bruise Micah had left when he grabbed you.

“Did Micah do that?” He asked starting to get angry.

“It was a bit deserved I’ll admit. But hell even Henry has been different. I heard Hosea and Dutch talkin’ about how he killed one of the Braithwates boys.”

Arthur listens but shakes his head, “Maybe one day. But I still think there is a bit of hope left for them… Not Micah, after I see him.”

“I know you want to, but don’t. He’ll just pick on me more.”

He smiles and squeezes your hand. “For you, I’ll keep my cool. But give me the word and I’ll end him.”

“Aww, my hero.” You tease.

* * *

  
  


After eating the two of you rented a room for a bit so you could make love at least one more time before going back to the crazy-ness that was the gang. 

You both hitched your horses by the others and walked into camp holding hands. “My aren’t you cute?” Molly slurred. She had obviously been drinking. “You are so cute it’s disgusting.” She gets up to your face and points lazily at Arthur. “I would drop him while ya can. He’ll get tired of ya. They always get tired and then they do nothin’ with ya. Won’t touch ya or look at ya. And they’ll go around and flirt with the younger girls.” 

“Molly I think you have had enough.” You say sadly trying to grab the bottle in her other hand.

“Don’t tell me what to do. Just cause your a Van Der Linde doesn’t make ya able to boss me around.” With that, she bumps your shoulder and wanders off.

“What was that about?” Arthur asks.

“I need to talk to my father.” You say releasing Arthur’s hand and stomping into the house and up the stairs. 

You, not so politely, bang on the door to Dutch’s room. He opens it clearly had been asleep. “Y/N do you have any idea what time it is?” He asks annoyed.

“Yes, I do. Do you have any idea about Molly wandering around drunk outside ranting about you flirting with younger women?” 

Dutch rolled his eyes and threw his arms up walking back into his room. You quickly follow and shut the door behind you. “What is with women constantly complaining about everything.” 

“Hey, that ain’t nice.”

“All she ever does is complain and complain!” Dutch sits on a chair in the room.

“She complains because you gave her all these fantasies that you were going to treat her right.” You say in a softer tone attempting to calm him down.

“And I will! We just need money I have a p-”

“Yes, father you have a plan. We all know about your big plan on some dumb island planting dumb mangos or coconuts or whatever you think it’s going to be next week. But we aren’t doin’ so hot right now. Sean’s dead, I know you guys lost three more folks before finding my brother and me.” You can see him starting to give you that angry look you’ve only seen him give enemies. So, you get next to him and grab his hand, “Daddy, maybe Uncle Hosea is right, what if we lie low for a bit. Don’t do anythin’ with Bronte or in Saint Denise. Let’s just live for a bit.”

He moves his hand away and walks away from you. “This.” He jabs a finger out the window at camp, “Is not livin’.”

“Robbin’ and killin’ ain’t either.” You snap before turning to walk away. 

Dutch quickly yanks you back, “Now we ain’t done talkin’ I’m your father, you’re supposed to have my back.”

You get an inch from his face, “You’ve been my father for one year. One god damn year. Uncle Hosea has been more of a dad than you.” 

That snaps something and next you feel is a smack across your face. All murmuring you hear outside seems to stop as soon as they hear the contact of Dutch smacking your cheek. You can see the instant regret on his face as you hear multiple pairs of footsteps run up the stairs. 

The doors are thrown open by Hosea, Arthur, and Henry. “Dutch, why don’t you go take a walk and cool off.” Hosea (forcibly) suggests to Dutch as Arthur and Henry check over your face.

You wave them both off. “You boys are actin’ like I’ve never been smacked before.” You say trying to make them not feel worried. 

Arthur looks as if he’s about to sock Dutch in the face but Henry looked conflicted. “Arthur,” Henry mumbles, “How about you get Y/N to bed. It’s late anyway.”

Arthur doesn’t respond but begins to take you to your room. “My dear,” Dutch calls making you stop Arthur and look at your father. “I am truly sorry.” 

You aren’t able to reply because Arthur grunts and continues to your shared room pulling you with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I have a lot of online homework


	15. No promises

Things were clearly awkward the next day. Arthur was in full protective mode which honestly you didn’t have trouble with. When you tried to get up in the morning he wouldn’t let you get up for another hour. He would hold you closely saying tiny things that would make you laugh. Finally, you were able to away and begin your day. But, as you walked around camp you started to wish you’d stayed in bed.

Everyone either looked at you with sympathy or, in Micah’s case, annoyance. You tried to ignore it as you poured your morning coffee. Bear excitedly hopped around your legs as he waited for you to be able to hug. Eventually, however, he had enough and jumped upon you to give you his own hug. You giggled and patted his head while trying to get him down, “Yes good morning to you as well.” 

You were able to get entire full two seconds of bliss after your first sip until it was interrupted. 

“Y/N!” Josiah calls from behind you. “Would you like to help me with a job?” 

You look at him a bit confused, “You do jobs?” You had thought you’d said it in your mind.

Josiah pretends to laugh it off as if it didn’t hurt, “oh you little jokester. Of course! However, it was your father who asked me to ask you.” You roll your eyes and take another sip of your coffee. “Apparently a mister Bronte invited some of you to a party. He wants you to help me dress Arthur up.”

You can feel yourself smile at the image of Arthur dressed in a tux. “Arthur doesn’t seem to like dressing up very much.” 

“Which is why we are asking you to help change his mind.” 

You think about it for a moment, “Do I have to attend?” You ask.

“No one had said anything…” He says unsure.

“I’ll help if you can promise me I don’t have to go.” You smirk.

Josiah sighs as if giving up. “Fine… You have my word.” 

You smile sweetly, “Great! I’ll go see if he’s up.” 

You walk up to the front door as Bear ran off to chase Cain. You reached for the handle only to have it swing open making you jump back.

“Oh, my dear I’m sorry I didn’t think anyone would be there,” Dutch says looking guilty.

“Oh, it’s okay…” There’s a long awkward silence between the two of you. “I uh… told Uncle Josiah that I’d help Arthur get ready for your party tonight.”

“Thank you. Lord knows he probably needs a fairy godmother or something..” You smile at his comment.

“Well, I better get goin’,” You awkwardly step around him. 

“Will you go with us tonight?” Dutch asks as you walk away.

You stop for a moment and look at him, “No, I’m not a fan of the Bronte’s… or gettin’ into more mess. So I’m sittin’ this one out.”

You wanted him to realize that you were still serious about laying low. He looked a bit hurt that you didn’t want to go around being an outlaw so openly. “Well, if that’s what would make you happy.”

You nodded before making your escape upstairs and into the bedroom. Arthur jumped a bit when you hurried in and shut the door. 

“You never are really running around in the morning…” He smirked. 

You rolled your eyes and figured you’d tease him, “I’m excited because I have been asked to dress you up from Bronte’s party.”

Arthur was not sharing your forced excitement. “Wait I gotta go?”

“Mr. Morgan you are the muscle of this gang, and my father loves you more than me. So, of course, you have to go.” 

Arthur wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to his chest. “Now, you know that ain’t true. Dutch loves you.” He kissed your temple softly. 

“I guess… he just isn’t what Henry and I ever thought he’d be.”

You turn so you are facing him and you are able to wrap your arms around his waist. “I guess I should go ask around if anyone has a tux that may fit you…” You sigh not wanting to let go.

“Or… you could stay here and we could…” He trailed off as you began to give a soft giggle. Arthur gently pulled your face up to his and went in for a kiss as a knock came at the door and it opened before you or Arthur could answer.

Dutch cleared his throat awkwardly as you and Arthur froze. “Uh… Sorry to interrupt. Hosea wanted to know if you had convinced Arthur to go.”

You sigh as Arthur hides a laugh with a cough and pulled away fro you, “Yes. He was just about to come down so I could find a tux.” 

Dutch tosses a folded up tux on the counter next to all the ammo. “Hosea also asked me to give you this and said, ‘he may need some help putting it on right.’”

You shake your head and start to push your father out, “Okay, no insulting my husband while in our room.” You say not realizing what you called him until you shut the door and lean against it. Arthur’s shocked face gives it away. “What?” You ask confused.

Then you heard an echo from the hall, “What!” Dutch boomed making you jump. 

You cover your mouth and look back and forth between Arthur and the door. “Oh fuck. What did I do?” 

Arthur shrugs and tries to comfort you, “I mean… Wouldn’t he had found out eventually?”

You run your hands through your hair, “You think he’s gonna try to ground me?” You could feel Dutch trying to open the door again. “Nope, I won’t let you in if you are going to shout.”

The shaking of the door handle stopped allowing you to peak. “I… I just want to confirm what you said.”

“I said Arthur will be down soon…” You try to go back to the previous conversation.

“No no, after that.” He sighed. 

You peaked back at Arthur who looked like he wanted to know how you’d answer, “I… I called him my husband.” You say softly hoping your father didn’t hear.

“And why, my dear, are you calling him that?” Dutch’s arms were crossed, you were about to get parented.

“Because… we… may have eloped a few days ago. And I wasn’t going to tell anyone yet, but I have a big mouth and it slipped.” You answered a bit to fast.

Dutch didn’t explode like you thought he would, he also didn’t say anything. He just looked back and forth between the two of you with his arms still crossed. 

“Listen, Dutch if…” Arthur started when he felt the tension but Dutch raised a hand and cut him off.

“No. You are both adults. Am I hurt you didn’t tell me. Hell yes. And I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wished Y/N would have picked someone who wasn’t wanted in three different states, but you are your mother’s daughter so I kinda expected you’d fall for one.” He sighed, “Well even though it’s too late, you both have my blessing, for now.” 

You began to ask about the ‘for now’ part when he talked again, “Arthur. Get dressed and let’s go.” Dutch says as he shuts the door leaving you and Arthur alone.

You felt yourself relax realizing you had been tense that whole conversation. You look at Arthur as you both began to smile. “He said he gives you his blessing Mr. Morgan.” You tease.

“I believe I heard that as well, Mrs. Morgan.” He walked up and took your cheeks in his hands as he kissed you deeply. You put your hands around his waist to make sure he can’t pull away just yet. His kiss felt hungrier as if a part of him had been holding back. But now with an official okay all bets were off and you were officially only his. 

His hands slowly began to unbutton your top slowly as you both could hear Dutch downstairs. 

“Today, Mr. Morgan!” 

You groan a bit as Arthur chuckles and pulls back. “After the party, okay?” He tries to step out of your arms but you hang on to him a bit longer. He kisses every inch of your face before you are distracted enough for him to slip free. “Help me get dressed please.”

You roll your eyes, “Fine. But I also get to be the one to take it all off after, okay?” You catch his face get red at your boldness but hey, he didn’t say no.

“Alright, but then you gotta go.” He said slyly making your smile drop.

“What?” You pout.

“I know you have a fancy ball gown.” He states.

“I doubt that thing fits me anymore. I haven’t worn it in at least two years.” You put your hands on your hips confidentially. The dress was your’s when you had to do concerts while in college. It was a navy blue satin ball gown with a lace bodice and ruffles on the ends. There were two strings of lace attached to the neckline that you could cross and tie behind your neck. It was a beautiful gown but you didn’t have a hoop skirt for it, mainly because you hated them. And if you were being perfectly honest you didn’t even know why you had kept it. The chest it lives in was one of the only things that hadn’t burned to the ground with your home, so maybe it was just because it survived. 

You gave Arthur a long hard look as he gave you the most beautiful puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. “No way cowboy.” 

* * *

You stomped out of the house in your gown towards the carriage as Arthur, in a tux that really made him look good, exited the house behind you look smug as hell.

Bear danced around you as you stomped towards Dutch and Hosea waiting by the carriage. “Bear, I’ll be back. Watch the camp okay?” Bear barked as if he knew exactly what you said.

“Oh, the princess has decided to join us.” Hosea smiles as you huff and get into the carriage. 

“She’s not happy I talked her into it,” Arthur says proudly.

Dutch and Hosea chuckle as they get in after you. Once they were all in you glanced around, “I thought Bill was comin’?” 

“He’s out looking at a lead and didn’t make it back in time,” Dutch said as the carriage door opened again and Henry slid in and smiled at everyone.

“Are you wearing you’re uniform?” You ask looking at his university uniform.

“Shut up, it was last minute.” He said pulling at his sleeve. “Is that your performance gown?”

“Touche,” You sighed. 

You began to fight with one of the ruffles on your dress when Arthur grabbed your hand. “Calm down, you look beautiful.” The comment made your face turn red.

“He’s right,” Hosea agreed, “She may be too beautiful and we won’t blend in.” You laugh at his comment as dutch begins to pour glasses of champaign as Lenny drives the coach forward.

“Everyone, I want you all to be on your best behavior tonight.” He hands you all a glass but since you don’t really drink to begin with, you just held it. And poured it into Henry’s glass when Dutch and Hosea were busy talking. Henry rolled his eyes and sipped it.

“This should be a great place for pickings.” Hosea smiled.

“Nope, no pickpocketing tonight. We are here for information.” Hosea looked a bit disappointed at Dutch’s rule but didn’t complain. “Twins especially.” You and Henry looked at him confused. “I want you two to get a feel for how we do things. Maybe eventually you can go do jobs on your own.”

Henry eyed you looking a bit uncomfortable. “Uh… we’ll do our best?” You say unsure.

“That’s all I can ask.” He says as the coach stops. 

Henry hops out first and then holds his hand for you to get out. You notice how people stop and stare at what you think is your whole group but when Arthur steps out he can tell right away everyone is staring at you. He softly takes your hand and puts your arm around his. You give him a warm smile still oblivious to all the eyes of men staring at you. 

“I’m kinda nervous,” You admit to him softly.

“Ah, well you’ll be okay. Just stay near me.” 

The five of you walk up to the gates and Dutch hands the man his invitation.

“Ah, yes. Signor Bronte has been expecting you.” The man says allowing you all in. “Oh, but no weapons.”

The men all give their pistols to another butler leaving you last. When the man eyes you, you shrug innocently, “My father won’t let me even touch a gun.” You lie.

The lie works and the man lets you through, unknowing of the gun belt under your dress.

Arthur smirks at you since he knows you have your pistol but doesn’t say anything as you walk into the big house. It’s extremely fancy and almost reminds you of the boarding school you and Henry had grown up in.

“Hosea how about you and Arthur go enjoy the party. The twins and I will go pay our respects to Mr. Bronte.” Dutch suggests.

You give Arthur a worried look not really wanting to see Bronte again. “How about I go up with ya Dutch?” Arthur asks.

“No no, I don’t want to miss an opportunity to show off my pride and joy,” Dutch says proudly as he pulls you and Henry towards the stairs.

“Well, whose pride and whose joy?” Henry asks trying to calm your nerves.

“Clearly I’m the pride.” You throw back at him jokingly.

“See?” Dutch points out, “They’ll be fine. I’ll make sure Y/N stays between me and Henry.” Dutch waves Arthur off, “Your wife will be fine.”

You catch Hosea’s head snap towards Arthur confused as you three and the servant, you don’t know his name, head upstairs.

“Ah, my dirty cowboy friends! And you bring the cowboy’s bride!” He stands and shakes your father’s hand before shaking Henry’s.

“Signor Bronte, it’s good to see you. You remember my daughter Y/N and this is her twin brother Henry.” You smile at Bronte but stay behind Henry.

“Oh! Two children? I would have killed them years ago! You must be a very strong man.” You and Henry look over the Balcony at the party below as Bronte insults you all even more and talks to your father.

The party looked so classy. You felt maybe you should have done more than just braid your hair as you look at all the women with their fancy up-do hairstyles. Henry bumps your shoulder a bit, “Isn’t that the author guy Father always reads?” 

You look and see a man standing to who you heard Bronte say is the mayor. “Evelyn Miller… Better make sure he doesn’t see him or we’ll never go home.”

“My, you look radiant tonight Y/N.” A rather annoying voice said behind you. Both you and Henry turn to look at Luca. His wife was on his arm but he unashamedly gave you heart eyes and couldn’t keep his eyes away. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight or else I would have left my wife at home.”

Henry and you share a look before looking back at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t be an asshole in front of your wife.” You say kindly.

“Oh, she knows her place.” He lets go of her arm and shoo’s her away. “This must be your brother you always spoke about.” He said extending his hand to Henry.

“Ah, this is the man who played you right?” Henry said to you, ignoring Luca. 

“Yes, that’s him.” You answer. 

Henry turns to Luca and gives him a scary look, “My father and I promised her husband we would keep her safe, so maybe you should go away.”

Luca scoffs, “Oh my, Y/N your brother must really love you to threaten the son of a mob boss.”

“I can threaten you as well.” You say to him. 

You feel your father place a hand on your shoulder, “Dear daughter, let’s mind our manner.”

Bronte laughs, “Ah, young love.” He mumbles something in Italian to Luca. “Mr. Van Der Linde, let me know if you need any more information about the trolly’s but keep me out of it.”

“Thank you, Signor Bronte. I should return my daughter to her husband before he starts to worry.” The men shake hands again before Dutch ushers you and Henry to the stairs.

“I’ll see you again,” Luca says softly as you pass him. You stop for a moment and give him a disgusted look. You didn’t think Luca realized you would kill him if you had to.

“Ah, you poor Americans probably wish it was still the good old days where you could kill anyone and fuck cows.” Bronte and all his Italian friends laugh.

You look at Dutch who looks extremely pissed. But he puts on a fake smile and mumbles, “Yeah, just like the good old days.” 

* * *

  
  


As soon as you saw Arthur you moved next to him and took his hand. He smiles down at you, “Well how was it?”

“Luca is here…” You rolled your eyes.

“The boy sure does love showin’ up huh?”

“I mean it is his father’s party” You sigh.

“Arthur,” Dutch calls, “I want you to try to get close to the mayor over there. Y/N I need you to push whatever drama you have with Bronte’s son aside and stay in his good graces.”

You, Arthur and Henry all look at Dutch, “Father, Luca Bronte is too dangerous to be around Y/N.” Henry warns. “He was looking at her up there like a piece of meat.”

“We can’t afford to piss off Bronte.”

“And I refuse to let my wife do something that she don’t want to,” Arthur says crossing his arms.

“I’ll do it.” You say throwing Arthur and Henry off. “If he acts up I’ll kill him.” You say to Dutch.

“No killing.” He warns.

“No promises.” You reply and head over to Luca who was eyeing you after he came downstairs.


	16. The beginning of the break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a slight slight smut. I'm still workin' on it.

You walked up to Luca and gave him a painfully obvious fake smile. 

He grinned as you stopped in front of him, “I take it, your father said to be nice to me.” 

“Against my wishes, yes.” You roll your eyes. “I suggested we just ignore you, but my father wants us to be nice.” 

“He probably wants to stay on my father’s good side.” He stepped closer and ran his hand down your arm softly. “How do you want to do that.”

“By being able to go tonight without killing you. So remove your hand from my arm before that happens.”

Luca chuckled and stepped back. “Then at least watch the fireworks with me.” 

You rolled your eyes again but followed him. Soon you realized he took you to a small bench away from everyone. “If you are going to make a move on me I will actually kill you.” You warn him.

“Y/N, please sit, my father’s men won’t hear us here,” Luca says in a serious tone. His entire demeanor from being a flirty asshole was gone and replaced with what looked like the old Luca who would run into the music shop every day. 

You sit next to him a bit cautious, “Okay…?”

“Firstly, I’m sorry for acting the way I did back there. My father sadly expects it of me. Secondly, I feel you and your friends should not listen or take any advice my father gives you.”

“What? Why?”

Luca ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “I think he’s going to betray you. I… Some men came in dark suits and had asked if they had seen the Van Der Linde gang.” Your blood went cold as you listened silently, “My father took them into his study and they talked in there for hours. I wasn’t even allowed inside.”

“Wait… So you aren’t an asshole?” You said registering everything.

He let out a chuckle, “That’s what you say after all that?” He gives you a kind smile, “You are still exactly the same girl who worked in the music shop. I’m sorry… I hurt you very badly back then. My father is insane. But I do love my wife, I promise. She’s the only I’ve been telling everything too. She suggested I tell you.”

Luca takes your hand and squeezes it. “You and your people have to Leave Saint Denise if you want to live.” 

“I… I’ll talk to my father. But he… he’s been difficult.” You sigh.

“I’m glad you got to meet him. Has he been everything you wanted?” Luca smiles.

You shrug your shoulders, “Yes and no. He’s given me and Henry a family, but I feel more that he has let us in to have more people on his side… and not because he genuinely loves us.”

“Yeah… fathers are horrible creatures at times… But at least yours seems kinder than most. And you’re husband, I assume you met him through your father?”

You smile thinking back to the day you met Arthur, “I met him first actually, he walked into the saloon I was bartending in.” You start to laugh, “I was really tight on money and tried to steal his money.”

Luca is still smiling at you but you can see it become shocked. “Miss Y/N, I seem to remember you sayin’ you’ll never be like your father.”

“Well, that was before I met them. Is it sad I feel like I’m gettin’ a hang of this life? But, I want Arthur and me to leave it, we want a family one day.”

The fireworks had begun but you and Luca kept talking. “Well… When you two feel you are ready, my wife and I will help you where we can.” He nodded to himself as if he made up his mind.

“Luca… You don’t have too…”

“I know. But you can see it as redemption for how I hurt you. You don’t have to accept right now. But please, think it over.” You two smiled at each other. 

You both were so into trying to hear each other over the fireworks you didn’t notice Arthur walk up until he touched your arm softly. You glance up at him and smile. You don’t notice how Luca watches your eyes light up and fill with love the moment you see your cowboy. Luca simply stands and holds his hand out to Arthur.

Arthur glances at you as if asking for approval. “He’s on our side. We talked it over.” You say. Arthur nods and shakes Luca’s hand.

“Mrs. Morgan, I will let you know if I hear anything else. Also, again, please think over my proposal with your wonderful husband here.”

“I will Mr. Bronte. Tell your wife I said thank you.” Luca leaned forward and kissed your forehead before bowing his head to Arthur and rejoining the party.

“Are there two of him?” Arthur asks as he takes your hand.

“Turns out he has been our fly on the wall with Bronte since we ran into him in town.” You say in a hushed voice. “He thinks we shouldn’t trust his father… There is somethin’ else but I feel my father and Hosea should hear it too.”

“I came to get ya cause Dutch had your brother sneak some papers from the mayor's office. He says it’s time to go.”

You smile and loop your arm through his. “Well, then I believe we are done here.”

* * *

The five of you climbed into the coach before Lenny began driving. You immediately take your braid out and sigh. 

“Luca Bronte thinks we shouldn’t trust his father.” 

“I don’t very much trust him either.” Hosea agrees.

“Well now. Let’s see how that trolly thing goes.” Dutch says trying to defend Bronte as Henry hands him the papers he nabbed. 

“Luca said men in suits came to Bronte and asked if he had seen us. From the description, it sounds like Pinkertons.” You warned your father who you noticed did not look as worried as you thought.

“I doubt it was them. And if it was we will be fine.”

You glance at Henry but you didn’t see the same doubt. “I think we should trust our father. You know he’d never steer us wrong.”

You shoot your twin a dirty look, “I’m not saying I don’t trust him. I’m just thinking of the others in our group who may be worried if they find out the Pinkertons are closer than we thought.” 

“Then let’s keep it from them. Just for now.” Dutch simply said with a shrug. You knew the conversation was over you sighed and sat back in your seat.

  
  


* * *

When you all returned to the house you didn’t wait for any of the men to help you. You hopped out and walked up to your room. Arthur walked in shortly after you and smirked as you struggled to undo the ribbons of your dress. 

He came up behind you and softly put your hands down before untying the dress and helping you slip out of it. He turned you around and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

Your face was red but you weren’t as embarrassed that you were standing in his arms wearing just undergarments. He had seen you fully naked plenty of times. This was no different. 

“I know you are probably stressed.” He says softly. “And I think I know how to help you relax.” You looked up into his blue-green eyes as he gave you a flirty smirk before his lips crashed into yours. 

He walked you back towards the bed as you struggled to get his tux off. He started to chuckle as you struggled with the buttons on his shirt. He stepped back softly pushing you onto the bed. He quickly slipped his shirt off and his pants leaving him in his own undergarments.

Before you could even attempt to help them with that off he slips off your bottoms leaving you exposed to him. He begins to kiss your jaw and neck as he slips a finger between your folds. You cover your mouth to suppress your moan as he immediately hits your sensitive spot. You could feel him smile as he continues to kiss your neck before moving and kissing your lips again. 

“Just relax, my love,” Arthur hums softly. “I’m going to help you feel good.” 

Arthur begins to kiss down your body. He stops at your breast as he puts a nipple in his mouth and squeezes the other. His tongue plays with your nipple before he switches sides. You keep your mouth covered but he’s making it hard to stay quiet. 

Arthur continues to go down your body until his face is between your legs. You look down at him as he smiles up at you. “What should I do?” He asks acting naive. 

His finger is still inside you making it hard for you to answer him without moaning. He chuckles every time you open your mouth and have to shut it right away as he teases you. “I can’t hear you, my love.” He hums.

“Please don’t stop.” Was all you were able to get out without moaning.

“I guess that’ll do.” He smirked before lowering his head between your legs and helping you forget all about the stresses of the night.

* * *

  
  


In the morning you hear voices. Without seeming awake you feel around to make sure you have some sort of clothes on before peaking to see who is in the room. 

Dutch is leaning against the door frame talking to Arthur. You feel the shirt on you so you are able to sit up slowly and glance at the two men.

As you rub your eyes Arthur gives you a soft smile. “How did you sleep, dear?” He asks. You notice how his attention fully shifts to you as if your father wasn’t even in the room anymore. 

“I slept well.” You glance at Dutch. “Can you two talk outside so I can get dressed?” 

“It’s okay. I’ll leave you two alone.” He smiles and walks off leaving you and Arthur alone.

“Does he normally stare at us sleep?” You ask. 

Arthur chuckles as he walks up to you and kisses your forehead. “He wanted to talk about last night. And he said somethin’ about gambling on a boat.”

What a dumb idea, you thought to yourself. “Who’s goin’?” You ask as you pull your skirt on.

“Javier, Trelawny, Staus and me apparently. I have to meet Trelawny in Saint Denise to get ready.” He makes quotation marks with his hands as he says ‘get ready’ which makes you laugh.

“Sounds fun.” Arthur walks up and wraps his arms around you.

“Somethin’ seems different about you today.” He hums and twirls you around before wrapping his arms around your middle again. 

“Bad different?” You wonder.

He huffs a chuckle, “No… almost like you’re glowin’ a bit.”

You get on your tippy-toes and kiss his lips, “Well I had a rather amazing night.” You whisper.

“Oh, you did?” He hums as he kisses you back.

“Y/N, I need you and Charles to go hunting.” You hear Dutch call from somewhere in the house.

You groan and place your head on Arthur’s chest as he laughs. “I swear, that man knows every time I’m in your arms.”

“He’s probably tryin’ to keep ya busy. You tend to get into trouble when you’re bored.” Arthur pokes your nose and places his hat on your head.

“Arthur, I got my hat…” You say as he shrugs.

“Just watch it for me, okay?” He starts to leave the room but backtracks back in. “Also, I love you so damn much.”

“Well thank god,” You pretend to look relieved as you braid your hair, “Because I love you just as much.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and smiles before heading out.

* * *

  
  


You walk outside and Charles is already getting both his horse and Suzie ready. You skip up to him and smack Charles’s shoulder. He jumps a bit as you realized he didn’t see you walk up.

“Hello Charles, I heard I’m your hunting partner today.” You smile as you climb on to Suzie.

“Yes, I think I know a great place too.” 

Before you two head out you hear some really bad coughing behind you. You turn and see Henry cough into a rag before quickly putting it away.

“Henry, I think you should see a doctor…” You sigh. 

“I’ll be fine, sister.” He assures you as he gets on Lightning.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” You ask.

“How about you don’t bother the man.” Micah groans lazily as he and his horse trot by. “Not like you’re his parent.”

“I’m allowed to worry about my brother, Mr. Bell.”

“Micah just said he wants to show me his idea for a job is all.” Henry smiles.

“Henry, I don’t believe Micah Bell is a good influence.” 

Micah rolls his eyes at your comment, “Come on Henry, you don’t need your killjoy of a sister to control your life.”

You suppress the need to shoot the man as he and your brother ride off. “Why is Micah with us?” You ask Charles.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


At some point during hunting, you got separated from Charles. You looked around the heavily wooded area trying to get some sense of where you were. Hell, you couldn’t even find Suzie. 

You tried whistling but heard no response. 

“It’s about time your alone.” You hear a voice behind you making you spin and pull your pistol. 

“Agent Milton…” You say softly as the man walks out from behind a tree.

“I’m alone and not here to hurt you.” He raises his hands slowly. “I just wanted to talk.” As he talks you here a leaf crunch beside you. 

You aim your gun in that direction. “Alone, huh?” Before he can respond you fire and an agent falls to the ground crying out in pain and grabbing his shoulder.

“So much like your father.” 

“What do you want?” You ask.

“I need more ears on the inside to help take your father down. We’ll pay you handsomely and I’ll even make your husband’s record disappear.” 

You glare at him, “Why would I ever help you. And what do you mean ‘more’?” 

“Ah, you caught on to that.” He slowly walks up to you. “Micah Bell has been gladly giving me information since right before the Rhodes incident.”

Your blood goes cold as you listen to him. But honestly, you aren’t shocked. “Why would you tell me this?” Why would he give such honest information?

“Because I know you won’t rat him out. We both know how Mr. Bell is, he’ll kill you before you even open your mouth.”

You scoff, “He can try.” 

Milton suddenly has a pistol inches from your forehead. You feel pretty proud of yourself as you don’t flinch and continue to stare him down. “Think about it. Or, I’ll pay you a less kind of a visit.” 

Milton walks over to the agent and helps them up. As they disappear from sight you finally feel yourself relax.

  
  


* * *

Arthur is not pleased as he rides into camp soaking wet. Sure he got some cash, but he didn’t think he’d be swimming in the damn river. As he hitches up Athena you and Charles ride back into camp. 

For once it’s Charles talking and you staying silent.

“Y/N, are you sure you’re okay? You seem off.” Arthur hears Charles ask you. He glances over his shoulder at you and sees your face is pale. Curious he walks over and takes the pelts from Suzie. 

“I’m fine, I told you… a snake scared me is all.” Arthur can tell right away you aren’t telling the truth.

“It’s okay Charles, as tough as she may be my wife does have a fear of snakes,” Arthur says as he glances at you. By the look on your face, he can tell you’re grateful.

Finally, Charles sighs and takes his horse to another hitching post. As soon as he’s out of ear sight and you’re off Suzie, Arthur grabs your hands and pulls you into a hug so he can talk to only you.

“What happened?” He asks.

“I… I can’t say.” Is all you’re able to get out.

  
  



	17. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a time jump after this. I know in the game it's only like 3 weeks but I want more, and it fits my story line better.

Arthur knew something was wrong but the first person you needed to find was Micah. You pushed past Arthur while pulling out your pistol. Everyone kept their eyes on you as Arthur followed you calling your name. 

Finally, you spotted the rat as he was saying something to Jack. As you walked up Jack looked up at him. “Your mean Uncle Micah,” Jack mumbled as his eyes teared up.

“You gotta learn to take a joke. You’re too soft.” Micah rolled his eyes.

“You son of a bitch.” You point your gun at Micah who quickly pulls out his pistols and aims them at both of you. “I ran into your friends while hunting.” You say in a lower voice.

At first, he looks confused but then you notice him get worried for a second, “You squeak, and I kill the kid, right here and now.” He says to only you. Jack hears him and runs to hide behind you. 

“You’re a rat. Why should I let you live?” You ask.

Micah smirks, “They asked you too didn’t they?” You tried not to look guilty, “That’s why you shouldn’t.”

“I’m not going to help them.”

“Then keep your fucking mouth shut and I won’t have to get dirty.”

Arthur finally caught up and got between you two. “What the hell is up with you two?” Bear was between your legs growling at Micah. “Bear, down,” Arthur commands, making Bear let out a small whine before sitting.

“He was picking on Jack.” You grit through your teeth.

“Not worth shooting him in the middle of the camp.” Hosea says as he hurries over with Dutch.

“He also kicked Bear, again!” You said. As if he understood Bear lifts one of his paws and lets out a sigh.”

“Y/N,” Dutch says over you. “Go cool down.” 

You let out a groan and stomp off with Jack towards Abigail. “What did he say to you this time, Jack?” She asks as her son runs into her arms.

“He kept asking who my real dad was, and he said Pa wasn’t my dad,” Jack said through hiccups and sobs.

“What a horrible man he is. You know who your Pa is, that’s all that matters. Don’t you pay no mind to that awful man.” Abigail hugs Jack before looking at you. “Are you okay?”

You shake your head, “I need to go for a walk.”

Abigail opens her mouth to speak, “I’ll go with her, Abigail,” Arthur says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. You don’t even wait for him you walk until you’re at the edge of the water. 

“Y/N, what’s goin’ on?” Your backs to him with your arms crossed. He sighs and walks up wrapping his arms around you, “I know it wasn’t about Bear or Jack.”

“If I say what it is, people are going to get hurt.” You whisper.

“You can tell me anythin’.” He says into your hair.

“I know. But I also know you’ll tell Dutch. And then everyone will be in trouble.” Arthur turns you around and gives you a stern look.

“If it’s really that bad, I won’t tell anyone.”

You took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, “The Pinkertons found me when I got separated from Charles while hunting.” Arthur didn’t react, just waited for you to continue, “They tried to get me to act as a spy for them. They threatened you… and also guaranteed your freedom if I turn my father’s information over. He left before I could tell him to fuck off. But I'm pretty sure he knew my answer already.”

Arthur rubbed the scar on his chin as he took in all the information. “I’m glad you’re okay. But I still don’t know why you went after Micah.” He said, slightly confused.

“Micah is a rat.” You whisper. Arthur’s face got red as he began to turn around. You pull his arm back and take his face in your hands. “We can not let him know I told you.”

“Let’s just shoot him and get it over with,” Arthur growled.

“No. Cause if he knows I told someone he’ll kill Jack. But if we kill him the Pinkertons will know and show up.” You kiss his lips and he calms down a bit, “I want to call him out. But I need time to think of how to safely do it.”

Arthur could see the pleading in your eyes. He let out a long breath, “Fine… I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” He kissed your forehead and let his lips linger there a bit longer.

“I have to go do the Trolly job with Dutch and Lenny.” Arthur sighed.

“Luca said not to trust his father.”

“I know. And I don’t, but Dutch does. And what Dutch says…”

“Goes. I got it.” You mumble. “Promise you’ll be safe okay?”

“Of course.”

  
  


* * *

The men were only gone for a few hours when Lenny and Dutch rode into camp quickly. You noticed your father was holding his head and that your husband wasn’t there.

“What happened?” You asked as you helped Lenny get your father to the porch. 

“It was a setup, there was no money and the police showed up.” Lenny groaned.

“Father, I told you not to trust him. Now, where is my husband?” You ask as you check over his head.

“Arthur is fine,” Dutch says as you smack his hand away when he tries to touch his head. “I just hit my head rather hard is all.”

“You may have a concussion.” You mumble as you hear another horse ride into camp. You turn around expecting to see Arthur but instead, you see something strange. “What is that?” You ask, making Dutch and Lenny look too.

“Oh god…” Dutch mumbles as Mary-Beth lets out a scream.

“It’s Kierran!” She screams looking at the decapitated body carrying its own eyeless head. 

“Look in the tree line!” Lenny shouts as you all look up and see O'Driscolls riding towards you. 

“Women and children inside!” Dutch yells trying to stand. He gets dizzy and almost falls down. 

“Father, get inside.” You say pushing him towards the door. “I can handle these assholes.”

You grab a repeater that’s leaned up against the house and run to take cover behind one of the barricades with John. Jack sees John and begins running for him with his arms open. John quickly scoops him up and you all hide behind the barricade until Jack and Abigail are able to run in the house.

You peak over and are able to shoot two in the head before ducking back down. “We are starting to get overrun, get in the house!” You hear John yell next to you.

“We have to get them all!” You yell back. 

“We will, but in the damn house!” John grabs your collar and practically throws you towards the house.

Once you and all the men get inside Charles knocks over a bookshelf to block the door. Dutch starts yelling where everyone should hold up to get as many of the bastards as possible. You get put in the back of the house where you're able to take out a good amount when you hear a scream outside. 

“Sadie’s outside still!” You yell and hop out the broken window before your father and Hosea can yell at you to stay put. You butt a man in the head with the gun before you finally reach her.

“Sadie- Sadie?” As you round the side of the shed you see her finishing off two men with a knife as she screamed angrily covered in their blood. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine!” She picks up one of the O’Driscolls guns, “Let’s kill all these Bastards!” 

Feeling slightly inspired by Sadie you follow her around the house taking out O’Driscolls. One jumps out about to get the drop on us when Charles throws an ax, getting the man in the head. 

“Are you two okay?” He asks. 

“We are just dandy Mr. Smith,” Sadie smirks as she hits another man and notices they are retreating. “Look at those bastards run with their tails between their legs!”

“Sadie,” You sigh and run your fingers through your hair, “Please don’t make them come back.” She chuckles and pats your shoulder as you collapse on the fountain and take a deep breath. 

“Is everyone okay?” Dutch asks running out to check you over. “Young lady what you did was very stupid!” He lectured.

Still catching your breath you just waved your hand and nodded. Dutch growled a bit but could tell you weren’t in the mood. Henry ran up and hugged you tightly before letting go to turn away and cough.

“What do we do about Kierran?” John asks as he walks up.

“Poor kid, he was a good one.” Dutch sighs, “Reverend would you give this young man a proper burial.” Swanson hurried up and he and Charles began to lift the body while Hosea picked up the head by his hair.

“We need to move soon, Dutch,” Hosea demanded.

“We will, Hosea, we will,” Dutch said running his hands through his hair. “Pearson, Grimshaw, let’s get rid of all these bodies!”

A horse rode up the road making everyone begin to reach for their guns. “What the hell happened?” Arthur asks as he hops off Athena before she even stops and runs up to you. 

“The O’Driscolls,” You were cut off as he hugs you tightly before he checks your face. “They killed Keirran, and then they attacked everyone.”

“Where the hell were you, Mr. Morgan!” Dutch yells making you jump a bit.

“I had to do an errand for someone. I didn’t think we’d get attacked!” He says as he grasps your hand. 

Sadie walks up to Arthur, wiping blood off her face. “Your girl was quite the fighter. Great aim.” She smiles at you.

“I’m glad to hear that Mrs. Adler. My wife is a tough one, I’m just sad I wasn’t here to help protect you all.” 

“Well, at least we know your  _ wife _ is more useful than you.” Sadie teases. You notice her emphasis on the word wife. “I knew you two would get married.”

“Sadie, congratulate them later so Arthur can help me with the bodies.” John groans as he tries to lift a body alone.

Arthur shakes his head and kisses your head before going to help John. As he walks away Sadie bumps you with her hip a little. When you look up she’s grinning from ear to ear. “I can’t believe you two got hitched. I bet Dutch was pissed.” She looks at you and you see her smile start to fade. “You okay, princess?”

“Yeah, why?” You ask confused.

“Your cheeks look really red.” She puts a hand on your forehead. “Y/N, your burnin’ up.” 

As if on cue you the world seems to spin a bit making you stumble. Sadie grabs your arm to support you. “Whoa…” You mumble.

“Let’s sit you down.” She sits you back at the fountain and starts to do a bit of check over of you. “Imma get your brother or Arthur… or.. I don’t know Grimshaw? Just stay there okay?” 

You hum at her softly as you try to steady yourself. You don’t even notice Sadie walk away. As you sit there the world continues to turn upside down slightly. You go over your day in your head wondering if you had eaten and if so what did you eat. But everything in your mind seemed normal. And you were never one to get dizzy randomly.

Just as you think you're going to fall over a pair of hands grab your shoulder. You glance up and it’s Henry looking at you worried, “Y/N? You okay, sister?”

“It’s really dizzy…” You mumble.

“You’re burning up sweetie,” He says softly. “I’ll take you to your bed okay?” You begin to nod but Henry is already lifting you up. 

“She okay?” You hear Arthur ask from somewhere.

“She has a fever. Can you grab her…” Henry’s voice starts to fade out as he begins asking for things. 

* * *

“../N, Y/N,” Henry asks, making you open your eyes. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Henry smiles at you as you realize you're in your bed. His eyes look sunken in and his skin looks paler. “Did I faint? Are you sick?”

Henry chuckles, “You had a fever two nights ago. You’ve been sleeping for most of the two days. Your fever kept comin’ back.” 

You sit up slowly, no longer dizzy. “I’m not sure why I felt so weird suddenly.” You mumble. As you open your mouth you begin to feel your stomach come up. You quickly run out to the balcony and empty your stomach over the edge. Henry follows you out and pulls your hair back.

“You alright?”

You finish and wipe your mouth with your sleeve. “I must have eaten somethin’ bad.” you sighed. 

“Hey, she’s up,” Arthur says from behind Henry. He’s holding a bunch of wildflowers as he smiles at you. “You alright, love? Ya sure scared everyone.” 

The three of you walk back into the room and you sit on your bed. “She thinks she ate something bad,” Henry says to him. “You two probably have some talkin’ to do so I’ll leave you two be.” He quickly walks out of the room and shuts the door.

“What’s his deal?” You ask as you glance around to see if you have a mint or anything to get rid of the foul taste in your mouth.

“Well, somethin’ happened while you were out.” Arthur sighed. He handed you the flowers and sat next to you, taking one of your hands. “Your father took me, John, Bill, Lenny and Henry to pay a visit to Bronte.”

“Oh no… Arthur, what happened to revenge bein’ a fool's luxury.” 

“Hosea wasn’t for it either. But you know imma follow your father. He saved my life, Y/N.” 

You put the flowers next to you and wrap your arms around Arthur. “I know honey.”

“But your father…” You glance up at him. “He killed Bronte… He… He just keeps killin’ people. He drowned Bronte and then fed him to a damn gator.” You’re visibly taken aback by your father’s actions.

“I wonder what’s goin’ on…”

“We used to steal money from rich people and give it to the poor. Now, we just keep it for ourselves. It’s not like it used to be.” Arthur seems hurt but shakes it off and smiles at you. “I’m sorry for ranting, my love. How are you feelin’?”

“It’s okay to ‘rant’ to me, I’m your wife. And I feel fine. I’m not sure how I was so sick.” He rubs your cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Wouldn’t be a normal day if you didn’t give me a heart attack, huh princess.” You give him an unimpressed look at the nickname, making him chuckle and kiss your forehead. “The men and I are gonna hit the bank in Saint Denise, then we’ll be out of here.” 

“That doesn’t sound safe. But where would we go?” 

“Your father says Tahiti. But I’m willin’ to go anywhere you go, baby.” You giggle at his cheesiness which he finds adorable. 

“Maybe we can finally have our cabin in the woods.” You smile.

“But in California, maybe.”

“Anywhere but this forsaken place.” 

Arthur puts his hat on your head and hands his satchel to you. “I can't bring this stuff with me when we go. So will you hold on to it?”

“Sure, baby.” Arthur gets up and starts undoing his shirt making you blush and look away. “Uh… what are you doin’?”

Arthur chuckles, “I gotta dress up for the occasion, of course.”

You get off the bed and wrap your arms around his waist from behind. “You’ll be safe right?” Arthur puts his hands over yours and you can feel him sigh. He feels so warm in your arms. Like a personal body heater. 

“Of course. I gotta come home to you.” He turns you around and pulls you in for a long kiss. “You’ll hold down the fort?”

“Of course.” You reluctantly let him go and slip your shoes on. “I’m going to see what Hosea is up to.”

“Alright, don’t distract him too much, he's goin’ with us,” Arthur calls to you as you head downstairs.

When you get outside Hosea is sitting with Jack on the fountain. You walk up as the two of them finish. “We’ll start reading lessons again tomorrow.”

“Okay, Uncle Hosea.” Jack sighs and hops off the fountain.

“And what can I do for ya, Princess.” He smirks.

“I just wanted to come to say hi. But you seem to be in a teasing mood.” You joke.

He pats the spot next to him and you take a seat, “No no, I’m just excited.”

“About the bank?”

“Yeah, Dutch says this should be the last one.”

“Do you agree?”

“I think so… What about you?”

“I… I just want to live quietly with Arthur, somewhere nice.”

Hosea smiles, “That sounds lovely. I wish Bessy and I could have done that.”

“You miss her?”

“Every day…” 

You opened your mouth to speak when Dutch proudly walked out the front doors. “Time to saddle up boys!” He cheered.

Hosea gave your shoulder one final warm pat before climbing up the wagon. “You boys be careful, you hear?” You say to him.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’ll keep them in line.” Hosea grinned.

Arthur put his hand on the small of your back and kissed your temple. “I’ll see ya when I get home.” He said into your hair.

“You better,” Arthur smirked and kissed your forehead before going to his horse. 

Henry moped up next to you and you both watched everyone saddle up. “You aren’t goin’?” You ask your twin.

“Father said I’m not ready for a city bank.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re ready to rob a candy store.” You teased making him bump your shoulder.

“No bickering you two.” Dutch said, “You two can hold down the fort till we get back.”

“We’ll do our best, sir,” Henry said bravely.

Dutch smirked, “Alright then boys. Let's go rob us a bank!”

All the men and Abigail let out a loud yell before they all rode off.

* * *

You and Sadie knew something was wrong when the sunset and no one had returned. Jack kept asking you where his parents were. 

“Maybe they are just hiding somewhere before comin’ home baby.” You smiled and messed his hair up. “How about I put you to bed. Okay?” As you and Jack started heading up to the house you heard yelling. 

“We have to go!” You turned around to Charles and Abigail running into camp. 

“Momma!” Jack cheered and ran to his mother.

“What happened?” Sadie asked, hurrying up to them.

“The Pinkertons. They were there…” Charles said in disbelief. “They… Killed Hosea.” The camp went silent. “And killed Lenny… and John was arrested.”

“What?” You say in disbelief. 

“We need to leave now!” Abigail said through tears. “The Pinkertons are going to head here next probably.”

You were still frozen in shock as Sadie began shouting orders. As Charles walked by you to help clean you yanked his sleeve. “What happened to Arthur? Or my father?”

“I caused a distraction so they could hop on a boat. They said they’d come back when things died down…”

“But did they get caught?” You pleaded.

“I don’t know.” 

Henry walked up and took your hand that was still gripping onto Charles' shirt. “They’ll come back. But we have to go…”

You couldn’t hear him… you were already too eaten up with the thought of how you had just lost so much family at once.


	18. Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is two and a half years after Hosea and Lenny passing.

You slept on your cot soundly when you feel the tiny person next to you start to squirm. You roll over and wrap your arms around your daughter as she begins to wake up. 

“Good morning, my love.” You say to her softly. 

You named her Beatrice after Arthur’s mother, but she was mainly referred to as Bea. You found out you were pregnant about a month after Arthur, your father and some of the other men went missing. That was almost three years ago. You didn’t ever think you’d be a mother. But with Abigail’s help, and Henry’s, you have been able to get through it. 

Around that time as well Henry and Sadie were able to break John out and he was back helping where he could, along with Charles. Sadie took over the role of a leader and she thrived. She, John and Charles would do the hunting. She would also do what she could to find out if the men were even alive still.

You wanted to do more but your pregnancy was not good. You were sick most of the time. Abigail and Miss Grimshaw said it was probably also from the stress of Arthur going missing and Hosea passing. 

It had been two years and you were still in shock about Hosea. He always seemed like the glue that held it all together. And now that he was gone you didn’t know how together everyone would be when the boys were able to get back. If ever. 

Sadie had helped us set up camp in a small run-down place called Lakay. It was a dump at first but slowly you’d been able to make it into a steady camp with everyone’s help.

Henry had become extremely sick. In fact, he almost died shortly after saving John. You were able to get him to rest and eventually he recovered. Lord knows how. But he still did have a real nasty cough that never seemed to go away. He said he was fine but even a few years later you can tell he never really recovered.

Bear was still a good boy. He mostly would sleep if he wasn’t following Bea around as she learned to walk.

Bea was an amazing little girl. She had her father’s eyes and your dark hair. As she learned to walk and would chase around Jack, her porcelain skin developed tiny freckles. She only said a handful of words, if that. Mainly the words consisted of, ‘momma,’ ‘bear,’ and Miss Grimshaw’s favorite, ‘Grimmy.’ You noticed, however, she’s been trying to say Henry’s name.

Bea loved when you would play your violin for her and Jack or when you’d let her pluck the strings while you read next to her. You wished every night that Arthur could meet her. 

Bea let out a soft giggle pulling you from your thoughts. You smiled at her as she played with the ringlets of your hair. “Should we go see if Pearson is making breakfast?” Your little girl giggled in response. 

You sat up in bed and stretched before slipping your shoes on. You looked at Arthur’s hat on the old bedside table. You never wore it. It made you feel sad. Bea, however, loved wearing it.

You did wear Arthur’s blue shirt constantly. At first, it was because it smelt like him. But over time it began to lose the smell. Once you were ready you picked up Bea and began to head outside with Bear following behind. 

“Y/N!” Pearson called to you. “And little miss Bea is up as well I see.” He turns around before handing you a small bowl. “You were saying you want her to start getting used to solids more since she’s been having trouble right?” You nodded looking at the bowl. “I made some porridge and mixed some fruit in so she can work on the chewing without hurting her teeth.”

“Thank you so much, Pearson!” You smile at him before looking at Bea. “Did you hear that? He made special food for you. Should we go look at the water and eat it?”

By the time you sat on the old rickety rocking chair Bea was already mostly covered in the food as she ate. You rocked slowly humming to her as she ate her breakfast with her little dimpled hands. As you lean back into the chair you close your eyes and accidentally doze off. 

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you were asleep. But Bear barking somewhere in the camp made you jump in your seat. You looked around a bit trying to catch your bearings. Bea was softly snoring in your arms. The bowl was empty but you were pretty sure most of the contents were on her face. You chuckled to yourself and used your sleeve to try and wipe off the food from her naturally rosy cheeks. 

You had almost completely cleaned her off when you heard the wood of the deck creak from someone stepping on to it. You figured it was Sadie or Grimshaw coming to tease you for falling asleep. You stood up while adjusting Bea in your arms.

“I’m sorry I dozed off. It’s so hard to get Bea to sleep when she’s teeth-...” As you turned around it wasn’t Sadie or Miss Grimshaw that was standing in front of you.

The first thing you looked at was his eyes. His beautiful green-blue eyes. Then as your jaw dropped you saw his wonderful smile you missed so much. “Arthur?”

“You know, my whole time riding here I thought about somethin’ clever to say to you.” Arthur stepped closer to you as you looked at him in shock. “But then I saw your face, and my mind went completely blank.”

Tears began to form in your eyes and Arthur quickly wiped them away softly as he chuckled. “And I’m even more at a loss of words because of…” He looked down at Bea who was starting to stir.

“You’re alive…” You mumble.

“Yes, my love, I think you should know by now I’d always come back to you.” He leaned in and kissed your lips tenderly. His lips were extremely dry but at the moment you didn’t quite care. He pulled back and chuckled again, “Are you gonna introduce us?”

You blinked as you snapped back to reality. “Oh, my cowboy. You missed a lot.” You said cheerfully. Bea sat her head up from your shoulder and gave Arthur a groggy confused look. She took in his face before hiding in the crook of your neck. “My little Bea,” You said to her softly, “Remember how every night I tell you about your daddy who is the greatest cowboy around?” She peaked at him a bit as Arthur looked at you as you called him her father.

“This is him,” You smile at her. “This is your daddy. He came home.” You looked up at him and smiled, “Daddy, this is your baby girl, I named her Beatrice but we all call her Bea.” 

Arthur still seemed at a loss for words as Bea looked him up and down. “You gonna say hi?” You ask smiling.

Arthur blinks a bit before holding a hand out to Bea. She looks at him a bit weary but softly grabs one of his fingers. There seems to be some sort of spark in Arthur when her hand touches his. His eyes light up and he’s smiling like a goof. You hold Bea out to him a bit. Arthur gives you a worried look real quick but takes her in his arms.

They click instantly. She lays her head on his shoulder as he introduces himself. “Hiya Miss Bea, it looks like I’m your daddy. I’m sorry I’m so late.” He rubs her chubby cheek with the pad of his thumb. He glances at you. “I’m really sorry I’m late.” He says again to you this time.

“Better late than never.” You sigh.

Arthur smiles at you before looking back to Bea, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, other than your momma.” He lifts Bea up in the air who giggles in excitement. 

“Arthur?” You hear Sadie call from behind him. He turns around putting Bea in the crook of his arm as she keeps a tight grasp on his other hand. “Oh my god!” She hurries up and gives him a tight hug. “And it looks like you two have already been introduced!”

“I… I really wasn’t expecting…” He glances down at Bea who returns his look with a smile.

“Neither was your wife.” Sadie teases.

“Oh, Sadie, not again.” You groan softly as the two turn their attention to you.

“When the doctor told her she damn near fainted.” You roll your eyes, embarrassed.

“I didn’t think I’d be gettin’ pregnant anytime soon.” Arthur leans in and kisses you again. 

“I’m proud of you, baby.” He hums.

“Oh, you two, back to being cute and disgusting. Come in and see everyone, Arthur.” Sadie pretends to be disgusted as she walks to the cabin calling for everyone.

“We better go.” You grab Bea as she reaches for you.

Arthur grabs your free hand and you can tell he won’t be letting go any time soon. 

* * *

You walk into the cabin as Bea is blabbering in her own language. Bear is hopping around Arthur’s legs and Arthur is trying not to trip.

“Arthur!” Henry says before covering his mouth to let out a cough.

“You still sick?” Arthur asks as Henry shakes his hand.

“He was battling TB while you were gone, Mr. Morgan.” You say to him.

“Barely survived too.” Henry sighs.

Arthur shakes his head and pats Henry’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

As Henry moves out of the way Arthur is attacked by every other camp member. They ask if he knew about Hosea and Lenny. Abigail smacks his arm for not being careful. Arthur is taken aback a bit when he sees Jack is now seven and no longer a tiny four-year-old.

The door behind us opens and John and Charles walk in. They’d been out hunting since the day before. “Arthur?” John asks right away.

“Hey, you’re out,” Arthur says as he pulls his brother into a hug.

“Uh... Yeah, Sadie and Henry got me out.” John explains with shock still on his face.

“I’m glad you're back,” Charles adds, shaking Arthur’s hand. “You met Bea right?” 

“She’s amazing,” Arthur mumbles as he sneaks a peek at Bea and me as we talk to Jack. He smiles thinking I don't see him looking. 

“Where're the others?” John asks.

“We all came to shore separately,” Arthur says as the door opens again and Javier and Micah walk in. 

“Javier!” the group cheers. All ignoring Micah, except Henry who shakes his hand.

Micah right away looks towards me and sees Bea. “You moved on from Morgan?” He asked, already seeming to want to pick a fight. 

“Arthur, why didn’t you leave that one wherever y'all were?” You ask ignoring his comment.

Arthur sighs and stands next to you. “Tried shakin’ him, but he just kept showin’ up.”

Micah rolls his eyes, “Oh har har.” 

* * *

It was long into the night when the next person arrived. No one had gone to sleep due to the excitement. Arthur looked like he was going to throw a bigger fit than Bea when you said you were going to put her to bed. 

“Well, how about you join me so maybe next time you can put her down.” He liked that idea and stood up to follow you to your own cabin. As you walked outside you noticed the rain pouring down. 

Arthur watched as you tucked Bea closer to you before you and him dashed across to your little cabin. Arthur looked around as you began to rock Bea. “Here it is…” Arthur whispers and picks his hat up placing it on his head. 

“You look good.” You say softly. You placed a finger on Bea’s forehead before slowly bringing it down to the tip of her nose. A trick you learned from Abigail that helps babies fall asleep. And as it had all the past nights, Bea slowly began to drift off until she was out like a light.

“You’re really good at that,” Arthur whispers. You glance up at him and smile. You had forgotten he was in the room. When you rock Bea you tend to forget about the world. 

“I have a few years of practice.” You put Bea down softly in the center of the cot and put a pillow down to keep her from rolling off. 

“Y/N… I wanted to come back sooner…” He takes your hands and holds them up to his lips so he can kiss them.

“What happened, Arthur?” You rub his cheek as he sits on the cot next to you. He lets out a long sigh he seemed to have been holding in for a while. He glances at Bea and smiles before looking back at you. 

“Dutch… he… When we got there there was a civil war goin’ on. And I said we should try to get back. But Dutch wanted to be Dutch and volunteered us to help. I didn’t know it would take two goddamn years…” He looked down at his hands.

“What is it?”

“He’s killed… a lot. Even an old lady who just wanted more money for helping us. He’s changed, Y/N.” You pulled your husband into a hug. You pretended you didn’t feel your shoulder get wet as he broke down a bit. “I can’t believe I wasn’t here for you.” 

“It’s okay. I had a lot of help.” You push him back a bit and quickly wipe his eyes. “I’m so happy you’re home.” 

“I’m so happy I’m home.” He agreed, leaning in to kiss you. 

When his lips were less than an inch from yours there was a knock at the door. You suppress a groan, “It’s already starting again.” Arthur chuckles before standing and walking to the door. 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Arthur says sarcastically and moves out of the way so you can see your father.

“Father.” You say excitedly. You got off the bed and ran up to him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” You say as he pulls you into a hug.

“Oh, my daughter. I missed you so much.” His voice was just a bit too loud so you and Arthur both shushed him. “Excuse me?” He asks, a bit offended.

“We just got Bea to sleep,” Arthur explains, but it seems to confuse him more.

“Bea?” 

You lead him over to your cot where Bea is softly snoring, “I found out about her a month after you all disappeared.” 

Dutch glances at Bea. You see him smile a bit but then it drops and he turns giving Arthur a dirty look. “So while I needed your help in Saint Denise you were sleeping with my daughter?” He asks, angry.

“Whoa, father. We were married.” You say trying to calm him.

“That too. Did you once ask me, or her brother? You just decided to do it all yourself?” Dutch jabs a finger in Arthur’s chest. You notice Arthur is struggling not to argue back.

“Father!” You say sharply, “It was all my idea. You are just tired. Go to sleep and you can meet her in the morning.” 

You attempt to nudge him towards the door but he stands firm. “I need you two to stop thinking about yourselves and playing house, and think about the rest of this goddamn group.” His voice gets loud again. Bea starts to whine a bit making you shift your attention to her. Dutch doesn’t like that, “Do I make myself clear Y/N?” He shouts. 

You pick up Bea and start trying to calm her down. “Get out of my room Dutch.” You say coldly. “You don’t get to disappear for three years and come back demanding.”

Arthur stands between the two of you, “Dutch, just go sleep. You’re tired.”

“There wouldn’t be a damn group anymore if it hadn’t been for Sadie, Charles and I.” You say ignoring Arthur. “How about a damn thank you.”

Dutch throws his hands up, “So entitled! The only one who still believes in me seems to be Henry and Micah! You need to have faith and trust me!” 

“Oh fuck Micah, he’s a damn rat anyway.” You admit.

“I highly doubt that,” Dutch says throwing away what you said completely. “If anyone is a damn rat it’s John or…” He stops and turns away.

“Or who, Dutch, me?” You scoff and hand Bea to Arthur who is pleading with you to drop it for the night. “Listen here _father_ , you don’t have to believe me. It’ll probably bite you in the ass sometime later. But since joining this goddamn gang I have been nothin’ but faithful. We are a family. You need to take a deep breath and think before you speak. There is no more Hosea to be your voice of reason. Now get. Out. Of. My. Room.” 

Dutch glares at you but turns and leaves slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door shuts your legs turn into jelly and you sink to the floor, freaking out Arthur behind you. 

“Y/N!” He calls but you hold up a hand.

“I’m okay.” You don’t get up but you look over your shoulder at him. “Thank you, for not getting in the way… That was a lot of pent up anger I needed to get out.” He shakes his head and lends a hand out to you which you accept.

“It kept me from snapping at him.” You took Bea from him and kissed her forehead.

“I see what you mean about him changing.”


	19. Time to abandon ship

You and Arthur stayed silent for a while. Mainly because you had just got Bea to sleep and none of you wanted to wake her again. You sighed and took Arthur’s hand. “I thought you died…” You admit to him and yourself.

“You know I’m hard to kill.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“And I don’t want you to blame yourself for missing Bea… She was a surprise to us all.” You smiled at him, “I’m actually relieved you weren’t here. I was sick all the time and emotional.” You look at your shoes embarrassed. “I was sure the camp wanted me gone for a bit. After she was born I realized I may have been a bit of a bitch.”

You both chuckle. “Well you were makin’ one good lookin’ baby girl, so I think they forgave you.”

“I did, didn’t I.” You brush some hair from her face. “She has your beautiful eyes.”

“I don’t know about my eyes bein’ beautiful.”

You give him a look and he smiles, “Arthur Morgan, do you realize how good looking you are?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. The first time I saw you I’m pretty sure I got feelings for you right away.”

Arthur’s face started turning red. “Oh… come on now Y/N don’t play with me.”

“I ain’t playing with ya. Have I ever lied to you?”

He pretended to think about it for a moment. “Well… I ain’t too sure.” You smacked his arm as he chuckled and pulled you into a kiss. “You know you’re beautiful right? You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.”

You began to tell him he was now messing with you when you both heard noises. 

“Mr. Van Der Linde, I’ll give you the count of three before we begin firing.” You pick up Bea as Arthur peaks out the curtain.

“They are facin’ the house where everyone is. I don’t think they know we are in here.” He whispers to you. 

“My guns, they are by the door.” You point to them as a Gatling gun begins firing. You drop to the ground with Bea even though the shooting isn’t coming for you. 

A moment later the hatch under the house opens and Sadie hops in. “You two okay?” 

“They don’t know we’re in here.” You say hugging Bea to you tightly. You glance under your bed and see Bear shaking. “I want to help..”

“No. Stay with Bea. Sadie and I got this.” Arthur says before kicking the door open and instantly taking out six men.

You crawled under the bed while Bea began to cry. “Shhh…” You tried to calm her. “It’s okay baby. It’s going to be okay.”

The firing on the Gatling gun stopped but you could still hear shooting nearby. You crawled out still keeping low to the ground. Bea tried to crawl out too but you pushed her back under. “No, no baby. I’m just grabbing my gun just in case. Stay with Bear.” Bea gave you sad eyes that almost broke your heart but she listened and crawled back under. 

When you were sure she was far enough under you ran to your pistol, almost tripping over Bea’s doll. You yanked the gun out of the holster that was hanging off of an old dresser and checked to make sure there were bullets. You peeked out the window to see an agent stalking towards the house. You gasped and hurried to a dark corner where he wouldn’t see you right away. 

“Beatrice Morgan you stay under that bed, you hear me?” You whisper to her.

You watched her put her hands over her eyes and hide her face into Bear’s fur just as the man opened the door. He walked in with his gun ready as he searched around.

“If anyone’s hiding in here, you are under arrest.” He gruffed. 

You held your breath hoping he wouldn’t see you or Bea and just leave but as you watched him glance and head towards the bed you knew it wasn’t happening. 

You cocked back the hammer and fired hitting him in the back of the head before he could even glance underneath. The body fell on to the bed with a thump. 

“Bea, come here baby. But don’t look.” She crawled out and ran to you. You picked her up and held her face into your neck so she wouldn’t see. “Bear let’s go.” 

Bear crawled out and got into protection mode. He followed you as you glanced outside still clutching Bea tightly. You had been so distracted in the short amount of time you hadn’t noticed the shooting ended.

Arthur ran up and pulled both of you into his arms. “You both okay?” He mumbled before looking you both over. He spotted a bit of the man’s blood on Bea’s shoe and began to panic.

“There’s a body on my bed. I was hidden in the corner and she was under the bed with Bear when I shot him.” Arthur let out a sigh of relief and kissed your head and the back of Bea’s head.

“Charles and I will take care of it.” He says as Dutch hurries up.

“How did they find us?” he asks, angry. Bea’s grip on you tightens at the sound of his angry voice.

“I have an idea.” You glare at Micah from across the camp who smirks.

“Will you drop that preposterous idea already, Y/N.” Dutch rubs his chin and sighs, “Is Bea okay?”

“She’s just really scared at the moment.” You don’t stop petting her hair and trying to calm her down. “I think we gotta move. It was an almost peaceful two years but we have to move before the Pinkertons come back.” Susan and Pearson nod and begin getting stuff ready to go. Dutch looked at them a bit angry that they listened to you and didn’t wait for his orders. “I believe Charles and I had found a potential new camp near Annesburg.” You explain to him.

“Then we’ll go there. But it’ll just be a stepping stone. All we need is a bit of cash and then we can get out of here.” You hold an eye roll at him going back to his plan.

“Father, it’s been two years. Maybe we should give up the entire Tahiti idea and just try to get everyone somewhere safe.” You try to explain as Henry and Micah walk up and cut you off.

“Father, Micah and I can go make sure we got everyone while the others get ready to go.” You glare at your brother who ignores you.

“Perfect idea, son. You two go do that.” Dutch agreed immediately.

“They are just tryin’ to get out of packing.” You groan.

“Not now Y/N. Not now.” Dutch walks away leaving you fuming next to Arthur.

Abigail walks up to the three of you. “You and Bea can sleep with Jack and me tonight if you want.” She says softly.

“Thank you, Abigail. Can you take Bea in, I gotta talk to Arthur.”

She nods, takes Bea from you and heads inside. “Arthur we gotta go.” You say as soon as you both are alone.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we gotta leave the gang. Luca and his wife still say they’d help us get a small place. We could build a ranch and get away from all this. John and Abigail have been talkin’ about doin’ that as well.” 

Arthur rubs his chin and thinks, “We can’t just abandon Dutch and the gang.”

“He’s already abandoned us, Arthur. It’s Micah, he has my father and my brother wrapped around his finger. It would be better to abandon ship now.” You grab his hand so he’d look at you. “Please think about it. I’ll take Bea into the city tomorrow, visit Luca and see if they can help.”

“Why are you taking Bea?” He asks. His eyebrows move together in frustration.

“Luca and his wife Jill had a son. I can say it’s a play date.” You explain.

Arthur thought a bit longer but sighed, “Alright, I’ll talk to John and see if he and Abigail still want out as well. Maybe if Dutch sees how much of us want to stop he’ll snap out of it.”

You kissed Arthur’s cheek and smiled, “Thank you. I’m sorry your day back has been so… much.”

Your husband shrugs as if it’s a normal day. “You go try to sleep, I’m gonna help clean up and maybe go say hi to Athena.”

“Goodnight, cowboy.” You say as you began to head for the cabin.

“Goodnight, my love.” Your face heats up since you had fully expected him to call you ‘princess’ as he always did. You turn and give him another smile before heading inside. 

Bea is still awake and runs up to you. “You should be asleep, missy.” You sigh and pick her up.

“She just kept saying your name.” Karen groaned. You glance at her and see the sitting against the wall with a bottle in hand.

“Why are you drinkin’? You said you’d give it up.” 

Karen rolls her eyes and takes another swig, “Shut up. Your father is back so you are no longer in charge.”

You decide to ignore her and walk towards Abigail who’s getting comfortable next to an already sleeping Jack. “Don’t mind her.” Abigail sighs as you sit next to her slowly rocking Bea.

“I won’t… I’ve just had a bad feeling in my gut since I spoke to my father before everything happened just now.” Abigail rubs your shoulder in a comforting way. “He accused me and John of workin’ for the Pinkertons.” 

“He’s insane. That Micah has probably been getting in his head the entire time they were gone.” 

“He even yelled at Arthur saying that if he hadn’t married me the bank job in Saint Denise would have gone ok.” You run your hand through your hair in frustration. “I’m not sure I wanna be near him anymore.” You say in a lower voice so only she hears. 

“Get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow.” She glances at Bill who is getting ready to sleep. 

“Alright. Thank you, Abigail.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


When you wake up in the morning you feel around for Bea. You shoot up fast when you realize she isn’t there. You glance around the small cabin that everyone was now sharing out of fear of the Pinkertons coming back. Karen is still asleep. Mary-beth and Tilly are both talking softly to each other. But it’s just you four inside. 

“Mary-beth, Tilly, do you know where Bea is?” You ask softly to not wake Karen.

“Arthur took her outside about an hour or so ago.” Tilly smiles, “He said he wanted you to sleep a little more.” 

You let out a sigh of relief which makes both girls giggle. “You were sleepin’ so soundly, none of us had the heart to wake ya,” Mary-beth adds.

“Thank you, girls. I’ll go check on them.” 

You head outside and are blinded by the sudden late morning sunlight hitting you. The muggy-ness of the swamp doesn’t annoy you as much anymore, but you still don’t like it. You glance around at the place you had called home for two years, it was now riddled with bullet holes and everyone looked on edge. Javier is pouring a cup of coffee near where Pearson cooks. 

“Good morning Javier. How are you feeling?” You ask him.

“Fine.” He says flatly and walks away leaving you confused. 

“Are you looking for Arthur?” Charles asks walking up to you.

“Yes.”

“He and Bea are looking at the horses. Be ready to go later. Arthur and I were able to clear out the campsite last night.”

“Was it difficult?”

“Just had to clear out some cannibals.” He says as if it’s normal.

“Thank you for your hard work Charles.” You say before walking towards the horses.

You can hear Bea giggling as Arthur softly talks to her. “Were you takin’ care of Athena for me while I was gone?”

“No, Momma.” Bea mumbles.

“Momma, huh? Guess we’ll have to say thank you to her.” You put a hand on his shoulder making him turn and smile. “Here she is.” He kissed your cheek as Bea reached for you.

“Hi, Momma.”

“Hi, baby. Were you helpin’ daddy?” She nods and also kisses your cheek. “You wanna go visit Uncle Luca with momma?” Bea smiles and nods. 

“Will you two be okay?” Arthur asks.

“Yeah, She loves going for rides on Suzie.”

“I think we are gonna move the camp to the new place today.” He explains.

“I heard it was not a very pleasant place.” 

“Yeah, they had a girl in there they were torturing, I made sure she got home okay.” 

You put your free hand on his cheek which he leans his face into and kisses your palm. “You are a good man.”

“I’m not, but I’m tryin’ to get better for you and Bea.” He leans in and kisses your lips softly which makes Bea giggle. 

“You are a good man, and one day I hope you see it.” You both walk up to Suzie with Arthur’s hand softly placed on the small of your back. 

He takes Bea as you climb up and then places her in front of you. “Now, Little Bea, you gotta watch momma’s back today okay?”

Bea gave a firm nod. “Love you.” She says to him softly making him completely turn into putty. 

“I love you too.” He kisses her nose. You can see the look in his eyes of how in love he is with his daughter. “I’ll come get ya once I have them all moved in.”

“Thank you, honey.” He kisses your hand once more before stepping back and letting you and Bea take off.

* * *

You hitch Suzie at the Bronte mansion. Luca had moved in once his father… ‘mysteriously’ disappeared. He took over all of his father's work and actually turned it around for good and not mob work.

Luca and Jill were already outside with their son, Nick, as you grabbed Bea off of Suzie. You let Bea run to Nick and the two instantly forgot that anyone was around and they went to play.

“Mrs. Morgan!” Jill called to you with a smile. “I was hoping you’d come today.” 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Luca notices immediately.

“I need to speak to you both if it’s okay.” 

Luca nods and asks one of the maids to watch the kids while we went into the study. Luca and Jill both watched as you looked out the window at Bea. “What’s the matter?”

“Arthur came home.”

The couple smiles, “This great news!” Jill cheers, “We must have you both over for supper one night.” 

As Jill continues getting excited Luca notices you don’t smile and puts a hand on his wife’s to calm her, “What else happened?” He asks.

“My father, he’s different. He yelled at me, accusing me of being a rat.”

“If it’s about our friendship you know we’d never say anything.”

“I don’t even think it’s that. He’s just so much more paranoid, and then the Pinkertons showed up last night.”

Luca sits up alarmed, “What? Are you hurt?”

“No, and we didn’t lose anyone… But I think Micah told them. I thought maybe two years away he’d die or Dutch would find out. But no, it’s like he got to land and went straight to them.” You run your fingers through your hair. “Maybe I should have just shot him those years ago.”

Jill, forgetting you run with a dangerous gang is taken aback before letting her self catch up to what you said. You knew she was always too sweet for her own good.

“Well… if you need an out. We can hide you three here.” Luca suggests and Jill agrees, nodding.

“Thank you. But we have people we can’t abandon… And I’m not sure you all could fit us here…” You glance at their home. “On second thought..”

Luca smiles at your attempt of humor. “Well how about what I offered that night years ago?”

“That’s why I’m here.” You sit in the chair across from them. “I’m hopin’ you both can still help us. I know for most certain it would be my family and another family of three. I’m not quite sure about others. If you have any farmland so we can try to earn our keep and pay you both back…”

Luca put his hand up to stop you, “Y/N, I’d never ask you to pay us back,”

“But I know for certain my husband will want to. And that I will want to,” You take a deep breath and wipe a few tears that are slipping out. “I want Beatrice to have a life that isn’t revolved around her crazy grandfather. I used to dream about running with him and his gang as a young girl… but after bein’ apart of it, it’s done nothin’ but make me want out. Arthur and Bea are the only ones I’m fighting for, along with helping Abigail and John get out too.”

Luca nods and stands going to his desk and writing something, “I’ll start looking at our properties If I find one where can I find you?”

“Near Annesburg.”

Jill gasps, “Annesburg? It’s not safe for travelers in those areas.” 

“I know, but we gotta hide from the law up there.” You can tell she was still worried, “You know I’m a tough girl who can shoot down a few rednecks.” She sighs and smiles. You can still see the fear.

* * *

You end up letting Bea play until late into the afternoon. Bea and Nick are playing with some of Nick’s toys on the floor with you and Jill watching over them while enjoying tea. That’s when you hear a knock at the door. You glance at the door worried as a servant walks up and opens it. You let out a sigh of relief when you see Arthur's broad shoulders behind the tiny servant.

He awkwardly follows the servant into the room, taking his hat off and pushing his hair away from his face. “A Mr. Morgan here Ma’am.” The servant hums.

“Thank you, Robert.” Jill smiles. The servant bows and walks away as Arthur stands next to the couch your on. Jill giggles, “Mr. Morgan, please have a seat.”

“Your seat looks very clean, Mrs. Bronte,” Arthur says glancing at his dusty pants.

“Oh I have a son, Arthur, nothing is clean. Please have a seat and relax. Y/N was telling me about your adventure to Guarma.” Arthur nods and sits next to you taking your hand. “Would you like some tea? Setting slaves free must be tiring.”

Arthur chuckles and nods. “Thank you very much, Mrs.”

“Oh please call my Jill. Your wife has been so kind to us in the past years. Helped us clean out all of the mob in this dreaded… family business.” She rolled her eyes.

Bea at the point had noticed Arthur and her smile got wide as she pulled Nick’s sleeve. “Daddy!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh, she learns ‘daddy’ in one day.” You sigh sarcastically as Arthur gives you a look. 

“Don’t three-year-olds usually talk a bit more?” He asks you and Jill making you both laugh.

“Oh yeah, Bea talks all the time. She acts like she doesn’t but she didn’t stop talking the entire ride here. And she and Nick talk.” You smile as Bea gives you a smug smile before running back to Nick.

“Soon she’ll talk your ear off too Mr. Morgan.” Jill smiles sweetly.

“Arthur!” Luca says walking in and shaking his hand. “I’m glad you're okay. You had us all worried. I even sent a boat out to look for you. I sadly admit I feared the worst when they came back empty-handed.”

“Thank you for helping Y/N and Bea while I was away.” 

“All Jill and I did was be a friend, your wife is too tough to truly ever need help.” He sits next to Jill and hands you a stack of papers. “Y/N, look these properties over.”

“Properties?” Arthur asks glancing. 

“You own all of these?” You ask looking at the stack of at least five different places.

“Well, My father did. I’m sure your family will put better use to whatever my father had wanted to do.” He puts an arm around his wife and kisses her cheek. “I love this whole vigilante work.”

You sigh and shake your head, “Hardly vigilante work, Luca.” You fold the papers and slip them in Arthurs satchel, “We’ll look them over later. For now… we should probably go help unpack.”

Arthur can see how much you don’t want to do that. “Your right, I guess.”

“I hope you two stay safe. I’ll come to see you if I think of anything else that will help.”

* * *

You hop on to Suzie and begin to reach for Bea in Arthur’s arms. “Wanna ride with Daddy,” Bea announces as she latches on to Arthur’s shirt.

“You sure? You’re gonna break Suzie’s heart.” 

Bea smiles and hugs her small arms around his neck. “Daddy.” She says as firmly as a three-year-old can be.

“Fine, then how about a race.” You smirk. Arthur smiles knowing he can never turn down a challenge.

“You sure about that, princess?” He says coyly. 

“Me and Suzie versus you, Bea and Athena.”

Arthur hops onto Athena balancing Bea in one hand. “You are on.”

“You ready, set, go.” 

Arthur and Bea take off and you act like you are having trouble getting Suzie to go until they are out of sight. You quickly pull your pistol out and turn to aim it behind you. “What do you want?”

Micah comes out with hands up and smirking. “We gotta have a talk. Heard you ratted me out to your old man,  _ Princess. _ ”


	20. It's been a day

“You are mighty brave, Micah Bell. I could shoot you right now,” You clicked back the hammer and glared at him. 

“Aw well, you can’t do that.”

“And why not?” 

A gun clicked behind you, “Because he isn’t alone, Miss Van Der Linde.” Agent Milton added. “Get off the horse.”

“We are in the middle of the city, you want to do this now?” You ask as you put your pistol away and hop off of Suzie.

“We need to have a chat.”

“I already said I won’t work for you-” 

“That’s not what this meeting is about.” Milton cut you off. “You haven’t been a very well behaved lady since your husband’s return.”

“He came back yesterday. How have I fucked up so badly?” You ask sarcastically.

“Well one, you told Dutch.” Micah grinned. “But luckily your father is a complete idiot and trusts me unlike you.”

“You had two years on a godforsaken island to get in his head.” You mumble.

“And two, you are planning on leaving the gang,” Micah added over you.

Shit. He knew? Does that mean your father will know? “How the hell did you-”

“Oh, it’s obvious. You visiting your rich friends here in town. Morgan being hush hush and talking alone to Jonny Boy. You all want to leave. But I can’t let ya do that.”

“Why not?”

“Who knows what might happen to that little girl of yours…” Agent Milton hints making you reach for your pistol and aim it at him. Micah pulled out one of his and aimed it at you making you stop. 

“You don’t get to threaten her.” You growl. “I guarantee you’ll end up in the ground.” You put away your pistol and climb back onto Suzie.

“We aren’t done here, Miss Van-”

“It’s Mrs. Morgan, agent Milton. And we are done.” You glare at Micah, “This is your one chance to disappear forever. If I see you take a damn step towards my family, I’ll shoot you where you stand.”

“Why? Dutch trusts me more than he trusts you.”

You roll your eyes as you turn Suzie to leave, “Yeah, I only held this damn family together while ya’ll were gone.”

* * *

  
  


You rode into the new camp and hitched Suzie near Athena. You hadn’t meant to get to camp so fast, you wanted to get some distance from everything for a while but next thing you knew you were in camp. 

“Momma!” Bea’s voice ripped you from your thoughts as she waddled up to you and grabbed onto your leg. “Hi.” She mumbled.

“Hi baby,” You lifted her up and hugged her close to you. “Momma got lost.” You lied.

“Lost?” Arthur asked walking up. 

You smiled as he kissed your cheek, “Yeah… I guess I spaced out and next thing I knew I was lost.” You could tell Arthur knew you were bullshitting but he wasn’t going to ask now.

“Well let’s get you some stew.” He says as the three of you walk up to Pearson. 

As Arthur grabs two bowls you hear your father yelling. When you glance over you see it’s him yelling at Susan.

“What’s goin’ on?” You ask your husband.

“Someone smashed the donation box.”

“What the hell?” You watch as Dutch gets angrier and gets in Susan’s face calling her mean names. “He’s become such a nasty man.”

“What an awful thing to say about your own father,” Bill grumbles nearby where he’s eating.

“That’s so strange because I don’t believe I was talkin’ to you.” You say sweetly as you feed a bit of stew from your bowl to Bea.

“Maybe you should learn some manners?” Bill stood up.

As he walked over Arthur got between the two of you and glared at Bill, “Maybe you should go cool off, Bill.” Arthur's voice comes off as a threat.

“This woman has changed you, Morgan.”

“That woman is the only thing keeping me from beating you right here and now, so it be best you walk away right now.” Arthur’s voice was a low growl. It worked though because Bill backed up and walked away grumbling.

“Thank you, Arthur.” 

“Best you stay near me for a while,” Arthur says pushing you towards your shared tent to eat. 

* * *

“I found her,” Uncle says making you glance up from your spot on the ground where you were combing Bea’s hair.

Uncle walked up with a very drunk Molly. After everything happened she would only stay in camp for a little bit from time to time but was out most of the time. You and Sadie always knew where she was but gave her her space.

“So nice of you to finally join us, Miss O’Shea.” Your father says sarcastically.

“I loved you, Dutch!” Molly slurs, “I gave you everything! Everything! And all I got was nothing!”

“Please calm down!” Dutch snaps. 

Bea turns and climbs into your arms as you stand. She hides her face in your hair as you move in to listen to them.

“...I told them!” You catch Molly say at the end of her sentence as you walk up. 

“What?” Dutch asks as the whole camp goes quiet.

“You heard me! I told them everything!” Molly slurred and pointed at Dutch.

Dutch pulls out his pistol but Arthur stops him, “Dutch, she ain’t worth it. She’s lost it.”

“You know the rules, Arthur!” Dutch warns.

“Why couldn’t you just love me back?” Molly asks.

“What did you tell them?” Dutch asks.

“Why couldn’t you just treat me with some god damn respect!”

“Woman, what did you say to them!” Dutch asks again getting louder. Bea at this point is squeezing your neck.

“I loved you-” A shot rang out making you jump and Bea and the other ladies let out a quick scream. You turn and look at Susan holding a shotgun.

“Susan!” You yell, angry.

“She knew the rules, Y/N.” You could feel yourself getting angry so you just turned away trying to calm a now crying Bea. “Mr. Williamson, burn her body.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” You say to Susan again. Instead of replying she only sighs and walks away as you watch Bill and the other men move Molly’s body.

You glance at Arthur as he’s racking his hands through his hair, equally as stressed out as you. He walks up and hugs you and Bea. “We’ll go soon,” He whispers so only you hear. You nod as Bea reaches for Arthur.

He instantly smiles and takes his daughter. “Wanna go look at the water before bed?” He asks her.

“Yes,” Bea replies instantly.

“Y/N, can I speak to you and Henry a moment?” Dutch asks as you begin to walk away with Arthur. 

You glance at your husband and give him a sad smile, “I’ll join you two in a bit.” He kisses you softly before walking away as you walked up to your father.

He was sitting in his tent with a book in hand, acting as if the woman he ‘loved’ wasn’t just shot in front of him. Henry steps up next to you and smiles at you.

“In times like this, I need you two to be my biggest supporters…” Dutch begins.

“You know we will always trust you a hundred percent, father,” Henry says without a second thought.

“Daughter, do you feel the same way?” He had noticed how you hadn’t looked up from your shoes. You glanced up at him. You could tell this was a test. 

“I… Am I allowed to be honest?” You ask.

“That’s all I want.”

“I think we are in over our heads at the moment. Someone was just killed in our camp before we were even able to see if she was telling the truth.” You look back at Molly’s blood still wet on the floor. “I used to have full faith in you, Pa. But something is different about you and it scares me.”

“Hm.” Is all he says.

“Y/N, you should really put more faith in him,” Henry speaks up. “He took us in when we lost everything.”

“Because one of his enemies burnt our house down.” You snap. “I don’t mean to be so upfront, but someone needs to be since Hosea is gone.”

“You can’t replace him.” You glare at Henry. “Just do your job and stand by our father. You have way too much freedom in my opinion.” Henry had never spoken to you this way. “You get too many ideas from the family you visit in Saint Denise.”

“What family?” Dutch asks.

“It’s nothing-”

“It’s Bronte’s son and his wife,” Henry answers over you. “She goes to visit them.”

“Only because they have a child Bea’s age.” 

As if you needed another excuse to be lectured a horse rode into camp making everyone lookup. And of course, it was Luca.

You hurry to him before anyone else can. But you hear your father stomping behind you. “Now is a really, really bad time.” You say as he hops off his horse.

“I have what you asked for.” He says giving Dutch a worried glance. Luca quickly slips the papers into your pocket and then pulls out a toy rabbit. “You said you had been looking for one like Nick’s, isn’t that right?” 

You smile in relief at Luca coming prepared with an alibi. “Uh… yes, of course.”

“Daughter, what’s he doing here?” 

“Oh, Pa, you remember Luca Bronte. His son has a toy that Bea was always fond of so he brought one for her.” You lie effortlessly.

“I hope I’m not intruding sir, I was in Annesburg for business and thought I’d drop it off on the way.

“Leave. And I better not see you here again.” Dutch says before giving you a dirty look and stomping back to his tent.

“He’s in a really bad mood.” 

“Are you and your family safe here?” You thought back to Micah and Milton threatening you earlier. 

“I have no choice at the moment…” You smile at him as he gets back on his horse. “We’ll have a playdate again soon.”

“You or Arthur let me know if you need a place to hide,” Luca whispers before riding off.

You turn around and Henry is standing close behind you. “Why did you tell him where the camp was?” 

You rolled your eyes and began walking to your tent, “I didn’t, I just said we are near Annesburg.” 

“Bullshit. You are single-handedly going to ruin this camp.” He spat towards you.

“Oh shut your mouth. Trying to act tough because you think Micah is your friend. You’re still the boy who didn’t know how to shoot a gun properly till we met these people.” You put the toy in Bea’s small bed before turning to look at Henry who was fuming. 

“You can’t speak to me that way.”

“Until you realize how dumb you are acting I will speak to you however I may please.” 

If it was possible. Steam would be coming out of his ears. “You need to learn your place-” 

You can tell the camp went silent as you smacked his cheek as hard as you could. “You are not the same brother I used to know.” You say in a low voice so the others couldn’t eavesdrop. “You’re more like Dutch than you are like Henry. I think it best we don’t talk for a while.” 

Henry rubbed his cheek and turned to walk away. You noticed that when Tilly ran up to check on him he swatted her away. She gave you a sad look before going to her tent with the other girls. 

You took a deep breath to compose yourself before heading down to the water where Arthur and Bea were. He smiled at you when he noticed you but it soon disappeared when he saw you quickly wipe your eyes.

“What did your father say to you?” He asked, getting angry. 

“It’s Henry. I’m used to Dutch but not used to how Henry is acting. He told Dutch about Luca Bronte and Dutch said stuff about Henry and I being his biggest supporters. Then Luca showed up to give me more papers he had found and Dutch saw him. Luckily he acted fast and acted as if he was giving me a toy for Bea.” You pulled the folded papers from your pocket and opened them. 

It was two properties, Beecher’s Hope down near Blackwater and an old apple orchard near Saint Denise and the Bayou. You had seen it from time to time but it always looked so well kept you didn’t know it was empty.

“Those the properties?” You nod to Arthur’s question.

“Land to make a ranch near Blackwater,” You eye Arthur who rolls his eyes to going near that town again. “And a place near Saint Denise, an old apple orchard. It’s a cute farm.”

“Well, we gotta think about it. Don’t very much feel safe going that close to Blackwater and I don’t want Bea near gators…” You smile at him before glancing at Bea who’s splashing in the water. You see a fisherman a bit a way down near the deeper part of the river who does not look happy about a toddler spooking all the fish.

“Charles asked me to help him with somethin’,” Arthur mumbles after a moment.

“Oh? Where you goin’?” 

“The natives at the Wapiti are having some issues. They asked if I can steal some papers for ‘em.”

“You are the best thief I know.” You tease. “I wanted to take Bea up to that big old waterfall.” 

“Uncle Arthur?” Jack says behind you both. You hadn’t even seen him walk up but you still smiled and acted as if he hadn’t surprised you. “Have You guys seen Cain and Bear?” 

You thought about it before realizing you hadn’t seen either dog. “Ah, I’m sure they are somewhere.” Arthur shrugs, “Maybe they are chasing squirrels.”

“I hope so.” Jack sighs.

“How about you play with Bea to take your mind off of it.” You suggest. Jack smiles and walks up to Bea who immediately splashes him. 

“Bear didn’t walk with you guys when you moved to this campsite?” You ask Arthur.

“Both dogs were here at first… I’m sure they are fine.” He looks up towards the sunset. “Are you takin’ Bea tomorrow?”

“Maybe. It’d be nice to give her a day away after… the events earlier.” Arthur nods in agreement. “Will you talk to John about the properties if you get a moment alone with him?” 

“I will.”

“You got my back, Arthur?” You ask him. He looks at you as if to see if this was a real question. But when he looks towards you all he sees is raw worry from how everything in the group was falling apart. He saw a pang of sadness in your eyes he had never seen before.

“Always, Y/N.”

  
  


* * *

You set off for the waterfall before Bea or the rest of the camp was even awake. Arthur had helped you wrap the sleeping toddler to your body before kissing you goodbye. You took your time riding through the forest. You always loved how it looked in the morning. Mist lightly covering the floor, animals running around. It was peaceful. 

“Change for the blind?” And old man asks, seemingly appearing from nowhere. 

“Oh, good morning sir.” You say to hide your shock.

“Help a blind man, Miss?” He asks again holding up an empty cup. 

“Of course,” You hop off Suzie carefully, to not wake Bea and put five dollars in his cup.

As you begin to turn he grabs your wrist with his boney hand. “Your family is seduced by the one with the forked tongue... it's no use hoping...” He says in a deadpan tone of voice.

“Oh… I’ll keep that in mind, have a good day sir.” You quickly climb back onto Suzie.

As you begin to trot off the man calls again, “Your daughter will follow the right star even if leaves her alone in the end.” You glance at him one more time wondering how he knew you had a daughter. “Please leave me now.” 

“Oh, sorry.” You mumble and ride off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl Charlotte is on her way!


	21. Charlotte

When you finally got to the waterfall, Bea was awake and had moved from your back to sitting in front of you on Suzie. She glanced around and pointed out every animal she could see and would make you say the name out loud so she can repeat in a form of English you couldn’t understand.

You stopped at the falls and got off of Suzie with Bea in your arms. “Okay, we do not play in this water. It’s too strong for little girls.”

Bea pouts and goes to look at flowers instead while you brush Suzie and feed her a treat. It was a beautifully sunny day. A few clouds but not too many. The mist from the fall was relaxing while you watched Bea chase butterflies. 

“Momma,” Bea called to you later in the day. You glance up from the flowers she had handed you and see her pointing at something.

Confused, you get up and walk over to her, “What is it, baby?” You follow her finger and see a woman on her knees crying over a grave. “Oh…” 

The woman has dark hair messily put up. Her clothes and face are covered in dirt and she looks as if she hasn’t eaten in a while. She looks so sad that you can’t help but approach her. Bea follows but holds onto your pants leg as you walk forwards slowly.

“Miss?” She jumps and moves away from you. “I’m sorry.” You put your hands up to show you mean no harm. “I just wanted to see if you were okay. My little girl was worried.” You kind of motion to Bea who’s peeking at the sad lady.

“I’m sorry. I… Are you going to rob me?” She asks. “I may look weak but I can defend myself.”

“I’m sure you can miss, I’m Y/N Morgan. This is my daughter Beatrice.”

“I’m... Charlotte Balfour…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Balfour. Do you need help?” 

“No… my husband died last week and left me alone in the wild is all.” You sigh and run a hand through your hair. 

“Have you eaten?” 

Charlotte sighs, “No…” 

You glance at Bea who is looking at the woman still. “Let me teach you how to hunt at least.” Charlotte looks at you, shocked. “I won’t rob ya. I just want to set a good example.” 

Before she can respond you whistle for Suzie who trots up happily. You pull out your pistol and put a few bullets in. “Okay. Let’s go find some meat.”

You creep forward until you spot a rabbit. You glance at Bea and motion for her to cover her ears. As soon as she does you aim at the rabbit and fire. Charlotte squeaks as you walk up and pick up the rabbit. 

“See? Now you gotta skin it.”

Charlotte looks at you dumbfounded as you pass her the rabbit. “What? How?”

“Just hold the legs and pull the tail. Fast and Hard.” 

Charlotte gives you a weary look but does as you say and after a second the skin rips away leaving her with a huge smile. 

“Great job!” You cheer as Bea jumps around. “That should keep ya fed for a while.” 

“I can’t believe I actually did it!” She jumped a bit. “Thank you so much, Miss Morgan.” 

“There you two are.” Arthur’s voice surprises you when he speaks up behind you. 

“Daddy!” Bea yells and runs for him. A huge grin grows as he sweeps her up and kisses her cheeks.

“Oh,  _ Mrs _ . Morgan I guess I meant.”

“Charlotte this is my husband Arthur, Arthur this is Charlotte Balfour.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Mrs. Morgan just helped me catch my first meal in a week. Won’t you let me make you some food?”

“No no, you save that for yourself.” You insist as you walk with her back to her home. “We probably need to head home anyway.”

“Well, very well then. But you will come to visit again?” She asks excitedly. You nod unable to say no to her. “And please bring Beatrice or Mr. Morgan as well, it’s wonderful having a family around.” 

You glance over your shoulder at Arthur who’s swinging around Bea making her life, “Yes… It is, isn’t.”

* * *

With the promise of coming back, you were finally able to leave Charlotte’s home. You walk up to your two loves and smile at them. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here today.” Arthur leans in and kisses you before you both start back for Suzie.

“Well, I just met the chief and his son today. I had some time before I go meet the son for stealin’ them papers, thought I’d see if you two were still out here.” He smiles at you innocently.

“Aww… aren’t you the sweetest. It has nothin’ to do with you thinkin’ you need to protect us while we ride through the forest.”

Arthur’s smile turns into a guilty one. “Maybe a bit. But I also wanted to see my two favorite people.” He kisses the side of your head.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” He looks at you as you take a deep breath, “Micah showed up after you and Bea rode off yesterday.”

“Did he hurt you?” He asks getting angry.

“No, but he and Agent Milton basically cornered me telling me Dutch told Micah that I outed him. Micah said that my father is obviously too dumb to think I’m telling the truth.” You roll your eyes. 

“Wait, Milton was there…” Arthur was fuming. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because when I got back Molly was killed in front of us.”

“What did they say to you?” He asks in a calmer voice.

You look at Bea sadly, “They said if we try to disappear, Bea would get hurt.” 

You witnessed a new emotion from Arthur you hadn’t seen before. It was beyond rage. 

“You ain’t goin’ back there.” He huffed.

“I have to. He’ll know somethin’ is up.”

“Yeah, somethin’ is up because I’m heading to camp to shoot him.”

“The camp is probably being watched.” Arthur stops and looks at you before turning and kicking the dirt in frustration. “I almost shot Milton myself when he threatened her…”

“If somethin’ happens I need you to keep your hands as clean as we can keep them.” Arthur hugs you tightly. “Alright, I’ll ride with you two to camp before heading out to help with Rains Fall.”

He holds Bea steady as you climb up and get ready to go. “Arthur, I love you.”

He smiles and pats your leg, “You know I love you too.”

* * *

It was hard for you to hide your annoyance when you got back to camp and saw Micah’s horse with the others. You grab Bea’s hand and head straight for your tent not wanting to speak with pretty much anyone. 

Arthur was following but spots John and Charles, “Imma speak to John for a moment. I’ll be back.”

“Sure.” You smile. Bea goes straight to the rabbit from Luca and begins to play with it.

“Mrs. Morgan,” Micah’s voice could kill the mood of the happiest person on earth. 

“What is it, Mr. Bell?” You don’t look up from Bea.

“What were you and the little Morgan up to today?” He hums in an obviously fake cheerful tone.

“That doesn’t quite concern you does it?”

“Well.. while you were off not being helpful Dutch and I found a tip on Cornwall.”

You finally look at him, “And?”

“And? What do you mean by that?” He’s leaning against Arthur’s shaving stuff looking very smug, “I was goin’ to suggest you ride with your father and me to check out the situation.”

“This seems like a setup.”

“I wouldn’t set you up-”

“I meant Cornwall, but now I don’t trust you even more.” You cut him off and watch his smug face turn to annoyance. “He’s just going to openly be somewhere knowing he’s pissed off a gang such as Dutch’s? Come on, even you must be smart enough.”

“There a problem, Micah?” Arthur asks standing between you and him.

“I was letting your girl here know about the next job.”

“Job? Right now?” 

“Yup, I found out Cornwall is going to be in Annesburg, and Dutch thinks Princess here should go with us.”

“Why Y/N, though?” 

You roll your eyes, “I’ll meet you and Dutch there.” You stand and push Micah out of the tent before closing it. 

“Why?” Arthur asks.

“Because I’d rather keep an eye on him. And I haven’t done anything more than hunting since I had Bea so I’m a bit bored.”

Arthur sighs, “You don’t just go and kill oil tycoons ‘cause your bored, Y/N.” He sounds more worried and frustrated.

“I doubt will kill anyone. Knowing Dutch he’s gonna try to just talk his way out of it. I don’t want him to think I’m doubting him until I want him to know.” Arthur sits on the bed and pulls you on his lap. 

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I haven’t been shot at or kidnapped in almost three years. I got this.” You tease as he kisses your cheek. You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

“You’re right. You haven’t so it’s probably long overdue.” You pull back and smack his arm as he chuckles.

“Don’t you gotta go somewhere?” You ask.

“Shit, I do.” He pulls you in for a long kiss before you get off so he can get up. He gets on the ground next to Bea and looks at her, “Little Bea, I gotta go to work. Will you watch momma?”

She nods, “Be good, daddy.” 

He chuckles as he kisses her head and gets up. “I’ll do my best.” He kisses one last time and even dips you making Bea giggle. “You two be good.”

“We’ll try.”

* * *

“I swear, those dogs better come back before Jack loses his mind,” Abigail says as she hands you coffee.

“They still aren’t back?” You glance around for any sign of Bear.

“I thought I heard one of them earlier, but I’m not sure now.”

“I may be as worried as Jack soon.” Bea trots up and puts a bug in your hand. You give her the best smile you can before dropping the bug as soon as she turns around.

“I heard you are goin’ on a job with Micah and Dutch soon.”

“I do not know why either if that’s what you are about to ask.” You sip your coffee.

“John said he talked to Arthur.” The two of you look at each other. “Said you were lookin’ at land…” 

You reach into the pocket of your pants and pull out the folded paper about Beecher’s hope. “I think this one is perfect for your family.”

She takes it and reads it. You see her eyes start to shine. “Y/N, This is perfect!”

“What is?” Micah’s voice rips you both away from your conversation.

“Nothing,” Abigail says quickly, hiding the paper.

“Oh, come on now, can’t hide stuff from family.”

“We ain’t family, Micah.” You snip at him. “Go away.”

“Why can’t you be more agreeable like your brother?” He spits on the ground before walking away without a care in the world. He stops next to Dutch and says something to him making your father glance at you from his book.

“Ugh.” Abigail groans. “Disgusting man.” She put the paper in the dress of her skirt. “I’ll look at this when I’m more alone.”

You look up at the sky. The sun is going down and the sky looks as if you weren’t in front of a cannibals cave. “I hope Arthur will be back soon.” 

“Arthur is a strong man. He’ll be okay.”

* * *

It was well into the night when you felt a weight on the cot as you slept. You quickly sat up only to have Arthur smile and calm you down. “Sorry, sorry. I’m back late.”

“You smell like your burning…” You rub your eyes before rubbing some soot from his face. 

“Yeah, Eagle Flies set the damn oil place on fire as a distraction.”

“Holy shit…” You mumbled.

“Let’s just sleep. I think I need it.” He lays down pulling you next to him. He put his arm around you and holds you tight against him. 

“Arthur…” You whisper and look at him. His eyes are shut but you know there is no way he’s already asleep.

“Yes, my love.” He mumbles.

“Micah is up to somethin’.”

“It seems he’s always up to somethin’ after this job just don’t go near him.”

“I think he and my father have been talking about me.” 

Arthur just hums in response and pulls you closer to him. “My love, we can gossip about Micah all day tomorrow if you want. But we should really sleep.”

You sigh as he kisses your forehead. “Fine… Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, I love you.”

You smile to yourself as you close your eyes. “I love you too.”


	22. Some Social Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching to writing in first person. Eventually I'll go through and edit all the past chapters to first person as well.

I got off of Suzie and hitched her near the Annesberg sheriff building and hoped she wouldn’t get loose and run off. I looked around for Micah or my father. “They said to meet here…” 

Just as I was beginning to think I got the address wrong Micah rushes out of one of the small houses and pushes me against a wall, “Was you followed?” He demands.

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

“Answer the question!”

“No, you dumbass. I wasn’t followed.” I finally pushed him off of me and went to hit him, however, Dutch chose then to make himself known and stopped my fist. 

“Micah reckons we have a rat.” He says calmly as he gets between me and Micah.

“No shit we have a rat.” I glare at Micah who smirks.

“Drop it with you thinkin’ it’s Micah.” Dutch groans. 

“Well, who then? What evidence?” I ask.

“Well, Molly certainly told. But I feel someone else too.” 

“The Pinkertons showing up, right as we boys get back? Really suspicious.” Micah chimes in causing me to roll my eyes.

“Maybe we made too much noise. I remember reading about Blackwater and then from what Arthur’s told me it was worse than the papers had put it. Then you boys almost get you all killed in Saint Denise. Maybe bein’ an outlaw isn’t something we can be anymore.”

“I think the best thing we can do is let the weak go.” Micah gestures towards me making me have an urge to shoot him, “Move on, get the money and go.”

“No.” Dutch sighs.

“Well, we should do something to get everyone safe. Cornwall, the damn Pinkertons. They are everywhere. It’s time to think about ending this.” I try to urge my father.

“Let’s just deal with the matter at hand here.” Micah throws his hands up and begins walking to the Pier.

“Yes, first, we gotta deal with Cornwall, then we find out who the loose end is.” 

“I’ll help ya anyway I can, Pa.” I sigh trying to get on his good side. “But this ain’t some revenge mission, right?”

“Oh, of course not.” Dutch rolls his eyes but seems to like that you called him Pa again and smiles at me. “How’s little Bea today?”

“She was fine. A bit angry when I had to leave her with Abigail.”

“She’s got your fighting spirit, that’s for sure.” Micah tries to add in until I give him a glare.

“You know, Henry and Micah get along so well. I’m sure you two would if you gave him a chance.” Dutch says casually. 

“Uh... Let’s just focus on this first.” I walk back a bit more from the two.

“Alright then, Cornwall’s boat should be here soon. This man somehow has his dirty hands in everything and he’s slowly killing everyone.”

“And what are we supposed to do about it?” I ask.

“We are just gonna make a deal, Princess.” Micah sighs.

“What does that even mean?” 

“He wants us to stop robing him and we want out. He’s America, and I want out of it.” Dutch begins to rant.

“It doesn’t make sense, Pa… But I’ll follow your lead.”

Micah looks over the lake, “Here it comes.”

“Alright. Let’s hide behind these boxes.” All three of us crouch and wait.

The boat pulls up and the first person I spot is Milton and his dumb hat. I glare at Micah who pretends not to notice me. “I want to thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Cornwall,” Milton says as he kisses Cornwall’s ass.

“This was a business meeting, Mr. Milton. We are not friends.” Cornwall shoot’s back, not falling for it. “I’ve spent a lot of money on your people and I still get nothing. This Van Der Linde is robbing me and you haven’t even caught him yet.”

“We are very close, Mr. Cornwall. I know I’ve been saying this a lot.” 

Cornwall seems to ignore Milton and speaks to one of his people before turning his attention back towards the Pinkerton. “I have heard it before…” He quickly yells something to his worker again.

“We are doing everything we can in the confines of the law,” Milton assures him.

“The law?” Cornwall says back in disbelief. “I think we both know what you can do with your laws! Find Me Dutch Van Der Linde! Bring him here! Good day, sir.” Cornwall finishes his statement as Milton and Ross begin to walk away. 

Cornwall begins to talk to another worker as Dutch motions for Micah to follow the Pinkertons.

“It’s a nonsense that will bring a plague on both our houses.” Cornwall suddenly shouts making me realize how similar he and my father are. 

“Perhaps, there is already a plague on your house, Mr. Cornwall,” Dutch announces moving into view leaving me extremely confused as to what he’s doing. I stand from my hiding spot and look at him as he gives me a knowing smile, trying to assure me it’s okay. It definitely doesn’t seem okay.

“What do you want, sir?” Cornwall hisses.

“I’m not quite sure just yet,” Dutch admits making me want to throw my hands up in frustration. 

“Your impudence will be your undoing, sir,” Cornwall warns. I notice him getting angrier.

“I’m already undone.” Dutch motions to me as I slowly come into view, “Even my only daughter, thinks I’m crazy… And like this poor fellow you’re talkin’ too. My feelings are hurt.”

“You robbed me, sir.” Cornwall’s voice seems to boom.

“And you robbed him, funny world.” Damn, I wish my father would stop talking.

“You have a very criminal way of looking at the world, sir. I did no such thing.”

“You kill, I kill. You rob, I rob… Only I choose who I rob and kill and you rob and kill everyone in your path.”

“I’ve heard just about enough…”

Dutch quickly cuts him off, “Listen, give me your ship, ten thousand dollars, safe passage out of here and I let you live.” 

I stare at the back of my father’s head in disbelief. We are in no position so demands like this. “Father…” You begin to mumble.

“Not now, Y/N.” Dutch waves me back.

Cornwall turns to his men and laughs, “I’ll do no such thing.”

“You sure?” Cornwall raises an eyebrow at Dutch, “Good. Cause I prefer it this way.” 

Before anyone moves Dutch pulls out his pistol and shoots Cornwall sending everyone into a frenzy. I feel like it’s all in slow motion as Cornwall grabs his chest and falls into the river.

Dutch pushes me behind a crate as he chuckles. “You have lost your damn mind!” I yell over the gunfire.

“Noise, dear daughter, noise.” 

I pull out my pistole and begin to shoot at Cornwall’s men until I hear a bullet buzz pass my head from behind. I glance over my shoulder and see a bunch more men running towards us.

“Shit. Pinkertons.” Dutch moves his aim towards the men filing down the pier towards us. “We gotta meet up with Micah. He went to retrieve the papers that Cornwall handed to Milton.”

“Oh, I’m sure Milton will hand the papers over,” I mumble to myself.

We make our way back into Annesburg when I see Micah waving papers over his head. “I found something interesting!” Sure you did.

“Let’s get up to him.”

As we shoot our way through the mill Dutch keeps repeating how we had to do this but all I can seem to focus on is how even though Micah fires his pistols he never actually hits anyone. I bump him making him hit one of the Pinkertons square in the head. He gives me a dirty look but I simply shrug.

“You sure you can keep up with us princess?” Micah asks in a teasing tone. Without looking away from him I aim and fire twice killing to agents. “Wow… not gonna lie, that was kinda hot.” He smirks.

“You are a pig.” You groan and move forward. 

“At least we finally got Cornwall out of business for good,” Micah yells to Dutch.

“You better not have put him up to this.” I snap.

“I only follow orders, princess.” 

“I thought this wasn’t revenge, Pa.” I ignore Micah and turn to my father while we have a lull in the shooting.

“It wasn’t we got the paper we came for.” Funny, I was never told we came for papers. “Let’s get out of here.” My father announces before beginning to shoot again.

I spot and oil wagon near a bunch of agents and smirk before firing at it and making it explode.

“Let’s take these horses and get out of here.” 

The three of us starting getting on the horses as Micah smirks again, “At least we tried talking.”

“Ya’ll have lost your damn minds.” You yell.

“I have guilt about a lot of things, daughter. But this was not one of them.” Dutch says firmly to you before taking off. 

As the three of us ride through the forest agents appear to keep trying to shoot us. Eventually, however, it stops and we are able to stop and catch our breath while Dutch looks at the papers.

“Looks like Cornwall signed a contract with the Army. They are going to be moving dynamite to Saint Denise from Annesburg mines. And there are bonds at the oil factory.” I see the spark in my father’s eyes that I don’t tend to like.

“Pa, Everyone is closing in on us. I thought we were supposed to be hiding.”

Dutch shakes his head and goes towards the horse he’s riding. “Micah, look into the dynamite. Take Bill and Arthur, then you and I can have a chat.”

“About what?” I ask them.

“The plan, daughter. Micah and I gotta figure out how it’ll go. You just head back to camp and take care of that little girl.” 

Then they both ride off leaving me alone to my thoughts.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


When I head back into camp Bea already seems to be waiting. She spots me getting off my horse and beelines towards me. I put on my best fake smile and spin around to hug her. 

“Hi, my love!”

“Momma, did you talk to the bad guy?”

“I tried, baby.” I put her on my hip and walk to our tent where Arthur is sitting on the cot with his journal and pencil in hand. “How was your hunting today?” 

“Ah, only got a few rabbits.” He looks up at me and see’s my disheveled hair and frown. “What happened?”

“Pinkertons were there of course.”

“I figured all that shooting we were hearing was you. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… I’m not sure, Arthur. Micah was making me more uncomfortable than usual. And my father said how he and I should get along.” I got the shivers thinking about it and made a grossed-out face.

“I don’t want you to goin’ anywhere near him.” Arthur stands up and pulls me and Bea into a giant hug.

“You guys are disgusting.” Micah just seems to ruin everything.

“What do you want, pig?” I ask without pulling away from Arthur.

“Remember what your father said? I’m just here to tell Arthur that I’ll need his help when he’s free.”

“I’m not, at the moment so go away,” Arthur says to him, obviously not busy at the moment.

Bea peeks at Micah before hiding her face in my neck again. “She’s pretty adorable. Maybe I’ll take care of her sometime, ya know? Take her fishing-”

“No.” Both Arthur and I saw together.

“Fine fine. Just asking.” As he sauntered away I couldn’t help but feel disgusted.

I look at Bea with a serious expression, “Beatrice Morgan, you are never allowed to speak to that man do you understand me?” She nods and kisses my cheek before reaching for her father.

“Y/N Morgan, I think you shouldn’t either,” Arthur adds as he takes her and places Bea on his shoulders.

“I’m an adult. I know I’m going to be forced into more situations where I must deal with that man.” Arthur doesn’t look happy but agrees and drops the subject for the night.

The rest of the night seemed to be a blur. I tried to focus on only my family and those I actually care about but I couldn’t shake the uneasiness and want to run away every time I would catch Micah watching me.


	23. Oh, give me a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late post! I just finished finals Dx

Arthur had woken me up early a few days later to say he, Bea and Jack were going to go a bit down the river and fish. I had barely nodded and said yes before falling asleep again. Arthur had smirked and kissed my forehead before the three headed out for the day.

When I woke up later in the morning I put my arms up over my head and stretched. I glanced at the entrance feeling someone was standing there. And sure enough. My day was ruined.

“What Micah?” He was leaning on the wagon our tent is connected to and had a smile on his dirty face.

“I just thought I’d come to see how you slept, Princess.” The sincere-ness in his voice made me want to gag.

“It was good till I saw your face just now.”

“So… how are you and Morgan?” I eyed him as I slipped my shoes on over my jeans. 

“We are happily married, Mr. Bell.” I retort in a deadpan tone. “Why?”

“Well, I’ve been speakin’ to your brother and father…”

“Oh god..” I mumble over him.

“We think the Morgan may not be the man for you.”

“And since when do I care about your opinion?” I lean in to look in Arthur's mirror to comb and braid my hair. 

“Well… because you and cowpoke didn’t legally get married.”

“Micah. I have stuff I have to do today so spit it out.”

“Calm down woman, I’m gettin’ to it.” 

I roll my eyes and push past him towards the coffee. To my dismay, he follows.

“Your brother and father and I think it’ll be best you be with someone else.” I throw my head back and let out a loud laugh. 

“Since when do I give a damn about any of y'alls opinion of my love life. You aren’t even my family so I, even more, give no shits about you.” I took a sip of my coffee letting it wake me up.

“Well, your father and brother think you should be with someone like me.” I choked on my coffee and spit at him getting his face and shirt. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Why would anyone curse a poor woman to be with you? God ain’t that cruel.” I finished my cup and started back for my tent.

Micah grabbed my arm and yanked me back. “I already got your daddy’s permission.” He smirked.

Before my mind could even register I socked him in the nose making him fall back into the dirt. “Keep your nasty hands off me.” I turned towards Dutch’s tent where he was hiding. “How about you go to hell with trying to marry me off to this fucking asshole.”

“Daughter…” He started but I cut him off.

“No. I’m married. Not only am I married, but we also have a daughter. I’m not going to ever give Micah the time of day.” I turn towards him still on the floor. “Come near me, Arthur or my daughter again I’ll kill you.” As I turned on my heels back to the tent I saw Arthur with his jaw dropped and Bea in his arms. “Come on, Arthur. Let’s go.”

“Where are you goin’ wifey?” Micah asks getting up. “To look at those properties that rich ass is going to give you?” 

I stop for a moment before pulling out my pistol and aiming it an inch from his head. “You fucking piece of shit.”

“What properties?” Dutch asks walking up. Henry is behind him too. 

Arthur walks up with Bea still in one arm and has his pistol ready just in case. “It’s nothin’ Dutch,” Arthur says.

“You used to trust me, Arthur. You used to be my brother!” Dutch steps forward and I can see Henry has a gun out. Everyone else in camp is frozen not knowing whether to get involved or not. “You have become such a different person.”

“I think it’s best you let us go cool our heads. I don’t want to break a family apart but I insist. It’s the best thing at the moment.”

“You Insist?” Dutch says in disbelief. I feel like at that moment he may shoot Arthur right away, but thankfully, he doesn’t. Instead, he turns towards me. “I don’t want you to leave. I’ve only had you and your brother in my life for a small amount of time. I’m just doing what I think is best.”

“What you think is best? Or what this rat says is best.” I push the barrel closer. Micah just smirks at me, never moving his eyes away. 

“I know you and Arthur just want Bea to have a safe life. Arthur probably wants to protect her more since he already lost a child.”

I stumble a bit and glance at Arthur. “What’s he talkin’ about?” 

Arthur isn’t able to look me in the eye. “I… It’s nothing...” 

“Daughter… let’s not hurt Micah. Especially if you want to keep me happy.”

“Not entirely, right now,” I mumble.

“And let’s forget about those properties. Your place is with us.” I let out a groan and put my gun away before grabbing Bea from Arthur and heading towards Suzie. “Where are you going?”

“Away from this damn camp.” 

Bea looks at me confused as I put her on Suzie and climb up. Arthur hurries up and looks at me. “Y/N, hold on. Let me grab Athena and we can go somewhere” 

“Not right now, Arthur. You usually tell people you have a family with that you are already a father.” 

“Y/N, wait.” I roll my eyes and turn Suzie away. 

“I’m going to go check on Charlotte. Maybe you can come to find us when you decide you wanna tell me everything.” 

____________

It was late afternoon when I rode up to Charlotte’s property. I could hear pops of a gun and when Bea and I stopped I saw Charlotte trying to aim a repeater at some bottles. She fired but nothing shattered. There was a soft breeze that was carrying over mist from the giant waterfall nearby. Every time she tried to fire the gun birds would scare and fly away from the trees that surrounded the small farm.

I hopped off with Bea and walked up to her. “Miss Charlotte?” I say to make myself known so she doesn’t get scared. 

She glances over her shoulder and smiles. “Y/N, how lovely. I was hoping you’d visit.”

“What are you up to?” I glance at the bottles all lined up and smile.

“I’m feeling much better after your help so I decided to try my husband’s gun. However, my prey seems very unscathed.” She sighs and puts the butt of the gun in the dirty with the barrel facing up.

I take the gun and flip it around making her smile. “I could show you if you need help.” 

“Oh, that would be lovely.”

I put Bea down and she wanders to look at flowers nearby. “Well first,” I put her arms up and straighten them out to the correct position to fire her repeater. She looks at herself as I put the repeater in her hands and point at the bottles. “Alright stay just like that. You are going to take a deep breath and fire on the release. Always shoot on empty lungs.” 

She adjusts herself a bit and then takes a deep breath before firing and hitting the wooden crate the bottles were on making them shake a bit. “Wow. That’s the closest it’s been all day.”

“Good. Now try again.” I step back a bit and give her some space as she follows my instructions and fires making a bottle shatter. We both jump in delight as we look at the glass. 

“I did it!” Charlotte cheers.

“Great job.”

“How about you try, Mrs. Morgan? I bet you are a great shot.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Arthur is probably better at it than me.” 

She simply smiles and hands me the gun. “Go on, my pride won’t be hurt if you are a better shot than my weak work.”

I huff a laugh and take the repeater in my hands. I look at the bottles that are left and I finally take a deep breath and fire twice making two bottles shatter. Charlotte jumps up and smiles. As I turn and look at her I see Bea is also cheering and dancing. “Oh my! I’m never able to reload the gun that fast.”

“Practice I guess.”

“You know what? I still have some of that rabbit. How about you both come in and have some.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose…”

Bea pulls on my pants leg and gives a soft, “I’m hungry.”

Charlotte giggles, “I guess that settles it then.” I pick up Bea and follow Charlotte inside the cabin. She motions for us to sit at her table before turning to grab some bowls.

“If I may ask, how did your husband pass?”

She stops for a moment and sighs, “He was attacked by a bear, he survived and then passed from his injuries a few days later.” There’s an awkward silence as she places bowls in front of me and Bea. She puts a tiny bit of stew in Bea’s bowl and a bigger serving in mine. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“He was extremely optimistic. So am I, I guess. I thought I’d be a little wife in the garden and writing the next great novel.” She smiles to herself as if thinking of a fond memory.

“That sounds like a nice life. But I’m not sure this area is the place for that.” I take a small sip of the stew.

“I see that now. My husband and I were raised with a silver spoon in Chicago.”

“Are you going to go back?”

“No, like my husband I’m very hardheaded when it comes to giving up. I believe I’ll get through this. Especially now with your help.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re willing to give it a fair shot.” There was a soft knock on the door. Charlotte looks at the door confused and I sigh. “He was faster than I thought,” I mumble.

Charlotte gets up and opens the door slowly. “Oh. Mr. Morgan come in.” She opens the door wider and he walks in while taking off his hat. His eyes look a little red and puffy but he tries to hide at as his eyes land on both me and Bea. 

“Daddy!” Bea jumps from her chair and runs to Arthur with her arms wide.

“Hi, little Bea. Let me talk to your Mama and then we’ll play, okay?” 

Charlotte takes Bea’s hand and leads her to the table. “How about we finish our food while the talk, yes?” Bea smiles and follows her willingly while I step out on to the porch. 

Arthur follows and shuts the door behind him. He takes my hand and we sit on the bench that sits on the porch. There is a long silence before he clears his throat. “After Mary left me I met a waitress named Eliza. I don’t believe we ever had any feelings between us, it was more of a one night stand. She was a young girl I never thought it would mean nothin’. But I found out later she was pregnant. His name was Issac. I tried to step up and be a father. I would visit every month and stay for a few days. Leave them some money... Then one day I arrived and there were two crosses outside the house… And I knew they were gone.” Arthur gets quiet. I squeeze his hand.

“Arthur, I…” I can feel tears starting to build up.

“Don’t say you’re sorry. I should have told you.” His arms wrap around me as he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and kiss his shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you two like I lost them.”

“You won’t lose us, Arthur…”

The door cracks open and Bea’s little face peeks out, “My food is done.” She mumbles.

“Good girl,” I smile as she runs and sits between me and Arthur.

“Is your talk done?” She asks him.

“Yeah, I just had to say sorry to Mama, I was bad earlier.” She looks at him a bit shocked. “I love you, Y/N.”

I smile and lean over to give him a quick kiss, “I love you too.”

  
  


_______________

  
  


I refused to go to the camp when Arthur asked. I didn’t want Bea around my father or Micah. Arthur sighed and looked out over the lake we were sitting at. Bea was passed out in Arthur’s lap snoring softly. Her soft dark hair felt like silk as I combed her hair from her face.

“Well, where you gonna go?”

“Maybe Luka’s home… I don’t feel safe around my father and I really don’t think you should go back either.”

Arthur scratches the scar on his chin and sighs, “I have to do that damn job with Micah and Bill.”

“Do you what Dutch is planning?” 

“No… and I’m really worried about it.” We look at each other quietly. “If the time comes you take Bea and run.”

“What about you?” I could see the sadness in his eyes.

“I’ll join you when I can safely get away.”

“Arthur no, if we run we are doing it together. I won’t leave you.” 

He leans in and kisses me softly before pulling back and smiling. “I love you so damn much. But if it comes down to me or you…. It’s always going to be you.”

“Arthur…”

“Don’t Arthur me… Do you understand me? This thing,” He points in the direction camp would be, “it’s all over. We gotta think about how to give Bea her best chance at life, even if that means she’s going to have only one parent.” 

He reaches forward and wipes a tear I didn’t know I had. “Well… let’s just try to get away together, okay?” He smiles and nods before standing and shifting Bea so she was laying on his shoulder. 

I take her and give her a soft squeeze before turning towards Suzie. “Promise you’ll be safe on that job?” I ask once more.

“I will,” He waves towards me as he climbs Athena. “So you’ll be in Saint Denise?” I nod as I get comfortable on Suzie. “Be safe please.”

“I will.” 

___________

I spent four days at Luka’s home. And in those four days, I didn’t hear from Arthur once. I started to get extremely worried until I heard steps on the front porch making me run and swing the door open. 

Arthur smiled as his shoulder relaxed and he pulled me into a tight hug and a long kiss. I instantly melted from his warmth. His rough lips smiled under mine. I wanted to take in his familiar scent but all I could smell was… Smoke? 

I pull back and scrunch my nose. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

Arthur looks away guilty and scratches his chin, “Well…”

“Arthur Morgan what did you do?”

“Well, quite a bit happened over the past few days. I did that job with Micah, I helped Rainsfall again actually twice… and,”

“And?” 

“John and I blew up a bridge…”

“You what?”

“Dutch wants to rob a train.”

“Y’all are too old to be trying to pull that kind of shit Arthur!” He chuckles a bit as he tries to calm me down.

“When are you gonna rob this supposed train?”

“In a few days. Dutch is trying to help the Wapiti tribe.” 

“Why?”

“He says he feels for them, but I think he’s just gonna get those boys killed.”

I sigh, “Where is he?”

“He went to help them mess with some soldiers.”

I groan and turn in to the house. “Luka.” 

Luka peeks out from his study. “Can you watch Bea? I have to get my father out of trouble.”

“Of course.” Before he even finishes I shut the door and hurry for Suzie with Arthur close behind.

“Y/N, these are US Army, I don’t think you should be getting involved.”

“I shouldn’t. But lets at least try to lengthen my father’s inevitable doom.”

Arthur smiles and joins me as we ride off.


	24. Update on Homecoming

Hey guys. I'm alive. My mother has been having health issues. So I'm going on hiatus and will be back soon. I hope you all stay safe!


End file.
